


All That Glitters is Not Gold -  OC X Negan story - COMPLETED

by awakeghost



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Absent Parents, Abusive Parents, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Emotional Manipulation, Forbidden Love, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Love Confessions, Money, Multi, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), New York City, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Out of Character Negan (Walking Dead), Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stalking, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Teacher Negan (Walking Dead), Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 82,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakeghost/pseuds/awakeghost
Summary: A story about New York's it girl, who happens to swim in money, managing to be a brilliant student and by the hand of destiny, she gets involved with the new English teacher, our know and beloved Negan.He quickly gets obsessive with her and founds out that her life isn't just gold as it seems. Can he help her in time or will he get caught up in the mess that is her life?
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 102
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm enjoying my holiday break till the max. This story is just something that popped in my head after I read an old exchange of emails mine. Kinda of inspired by me and one teacher of mine, he didn't looked like Negan unfortunately but a girl can dream right!  
> I've used some names from Gossip Girl because there's nothing more NY elite than that. 
> 
> If you guys like this story I'll continue to write, it's up to you guys. Also because my original baby is my other Negan fanfic, check it out if you will (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804658/chapters/52031221) 
> 
> Please let know what you think, it means a lot to me. 
> 
> Tks for reading.

It had been three days since Negan got to New York, his friend Simon had set him a job in the school he was working for a while, great salary, benefits too. And after Lucille's passing, he didn't feel like staying in his old city anymore. He just had settled on the building that stood 4 blocks from the school, all the teachers could stay there if they wanted, which they mostly did, living in New York, is expensive and having a place to stay free of charges was heaven. Simon took him to a club to celebrate his new job. Very high profile, expensive drinks and all. How Simon managed to get them in, he wasn't sure. 

"Hey man! Lighten up! This is New Fucking York! It doesn't get better then this, let's have a drink!" Simon was wasted beyond his mind. 

"Just don't let me lose my wallet here, shit's pricey!" 

After a few good drinks and some embarrassing dance moves, they sat by the bar.

"So?? How are you feeling??" Simon said ordering another drink. 

"Fucked. I'm feeling fucked." Negan noticed that Simon had his eyes on some random girl. "Go for it!" 

"Naaah I can't leave my friend." 

"Simon go you motherfucker, I'll get a cab. Have fun!" Simon hugged him and left. _I'll order just a water then I'm going home, I'm getting too old for this shit._ He noticed a few murmurings and some pointing. _Is Simon dancing again??_ He looked to check and his jaw almost dropped. 

A girl was walking towards the bar, a short silver dress and heels matching. Big boobs, tiny waist, not too short either, his perfect type. A group of men's was gasing each other up. _Pussy's_. She had long wavy light golden hair and green eyes. A true sight for sore eyes. She came to the bar and a bartender immediately came to serve her. 

"Tequila, Ponciano if you have it." Her voice was sweet, almost sugary. "Thank you." Grabbing the cup and giving a sip, she slipped a few notes to the bartender. That was a 300 dollars shot. Negan scoffed, she gave him a side eye and checked her phone. 

"Waiting for someone?" He asked. 

"Not really." She was typing something. Two men's in suits approached her. She sighed.

"Hey! I'm Sebastian Black. Can I buy you a drink?" He said eying her up and down. 

"No, thank you. Just got one." 

"Come on, baby. Don't be a bitch, I'm just trying to be nice." _And fuck her. You want to fuck her._

"Then be nice and get away from me." The man grabbed her arm, clearly he didn't understand the meaning of the word no. Negan stood up and pushed the man. 

"The girl said no." He hated those kind of guys. Sebastian almost argue but someone came and whispered in his ear, he immediately changed his demure. 

"I'm so sorry, miss. Please, I'm sorry." 

"Get out." She said finishing her cup. His friend came and dragged him away. "Great." She said looking at her arm, a bruise already forming. 

"You okay?" Negan asked, seeing the hand mark. 

"Yes...thank you. But I could've handled it." She was stubborn, feisty, he liked that. 

"I'm sure you would, but you shouldn't. No means no." He said and finish his water. Her eyes were on his lips. 

"Hey...can you help me with something?" She said standing up. 

"Sure." He payed his tab _. A knife to the heart._

"I'll show you, come here." She walked towards the bathroom. Her dress had the back opened, it looked amazing on her, his eyes staring her ass. 

Entering a door and holding open for him she pointed her head to the mirror on the room. It seemed a private room but no bed, just a big mirror, sink and a little sofa. 

"How can I help you?" He said, knowing her intentions. She just kissed him, he was surprised but kissed her back. His hands traveling through her body, removing her dress and opening his pants. She handed him a condom and he fucked her in a unforgiving rhythm. _God, she's hot._ After he made her and him cum, she kissed him again. 

"Thank you. You made this boring night less boring." She teased him. 

"I didn't get your name." He said washing his face. 

"And I didn't get yours. Good night." She left the room, leaving him speechless. _Simon won't believe this shit._

\------------------------------------------------------

"So you're telling me that you met a random girl, she took you to some VIP room and you guys fucked? No names? Just sex?" Simon had his cup of coffee in hand while they walked to the school, it was Negan's first day as the new coach and English teacher. 

"Yeah Simon, she was so hot you wouldn't fucking believe it." They laughed. "So, anything I should know before about this school?" He asked. 

"Not really, the students are a bunch of rich spoiled little brats but they don't give us a hard time, they do pick on each other tho. Sometimes we have to break fights and shit. Boys and girls." 

"No fucking way...they pick on the scholarship kids too?" Negan felt bad for those kids, they were poor and had to fight to enter a school like that. 

"Last semester yeah, a girl even dropped out but I doubt this semester this will happen." 

"What do you mean?" Negan asked when they entered the teachers room. Simon introduce him to the other's and Negan immediately forgot their names. 

"Good morning, professors! Hope you have a great holiday break." It was the school principal, Jolene. 

"That old bitch, is the principal, don't worry about her." Simon warned and they held their laughs. 

"As some of you may've heard, Waldorf is coming back this semester and after what happened last year to her, I'm sure you'll be very...discrete. Any doubts or problems, I'm in my office." 

"Who's that? Waldorf?" Negan asked while they walked to their classrooms, Simon was the History teacher, his class was right next to Negan. 

"Ahm... you'll see. Can't really explain but don't worry, she's our top student here. You shouldn't have any problems with her. At least I didn't." They shook hands. "Good luck and don't let those fuckers walk over you." Simon said entering his class. "Have I ever?" Negan laughed entering his. 

The students were all talking, walking and speaking on their phones. He dropped his bag. 

"Good morning!" They glanced and sat down, like Simon said, they didn't gave the teachers a hard time. Thank fuck. "I'm Negan and I'll be your new English teacher." He wrote his name on the white board. "Here's the list of the books we'll be studying this semester, pass on to each other." The students gave him a glare, their old English teacher was a lazy motherfucker and he would change that. 

"Let's get this attendence list shit over with, when I call your name you stand up and say here and some random shit about yourself." He grabbed the list and began reading, name by name. "Annabelle Steele?" 

"Here and I'm... I play piano." Boring he thought. "Aaron Bloomberg?" 

"Here and I can swallow a whole keg in 50 secs." Negan chuckled. "Atta boy." He joked, the class burst in to a laughing fit. "Blair Cordelia Oberlin Waldorf?" 

A voice sweet voice coming from the door, entering with a cup of coffee in hand, sunglasses on her face and a coat on another hand spoke, the class fell into absolute silence. No fucking way, it can't be.

"Here and I'm terrible with names." She gave him a half smile. "But nice to meet you" she removed the glasses and read the board "Negan." 

This is going to be hard. He said nothing and continued to call names. The class dragged more than it should, all thanks to an unfocused Negan. She's a minor for God's sake. 

"Negan?" Blair raised her hand and he swallowed a lump on his throat. "Yes." He said while writing the homework on the board. 

"Can I be excused? My head hurts, I had a hard night." She's doing on purpose, she's fucking doing on purpose. 

"Sure...go ahead, you can catch the homework later." 

"Thank you." He heard her getting up from her seat, phone and coat in hand, typing something and smirking. Who is she talking to? It's about me? Is the police coming? Easy, take it easy Negan. How would you know that she was a minor for fucks sake? She was in a goddamn club that checked I.D on the door and, she even ordered tequila. He couldn't know. He noticed how the students looked at her when she passed, the boys with lust in their eyes and the girls with rage or fear. A little bit of both. 

It was almost the end of the day, he was in the teachers room waiting for Simon and he was losing his mind. It's your first day and you might go to jail. A knock on the door removed him from his state. 

"Negan?" Oh no, no no this can't be happening. "I've came to get the homework." She said with a few books in hand, looking like the most innocent thing in this world. 

"Yeah...yeah, wait a minute." He struggled to find the right paper. She was looking around the room, organizing the mugs to a perfect angle. 

"Are you OCD or something?" He said handing her the paper. "No, not that I know of. Thank you. When is due?" She said eying the paper. Her eyes looked like emeralds. 

"Next class so Friday." Isn't she's going to say anything? Should I say something? 

"Cool. Oh, and just one more thing, I've turned 17 in October, you can calm the fuck down." She was stuffing the paper inside her bag. Negan's eyes went wide and he throw his head back, in New York, it's illegal an adult keep sexual intercourse with some under seventeen. 

"Thank fuck!" He whispered and she laughed, her phone rang. "But just so you know, that was one time thing, I can't get involved with one student." She scoffed. 

"No need to get emotional, honey. I just said so you could relax your face, I'm not looking for anything serious either." Negan felt somewhat offended, usually he was the one to say that it was just one stand, who the fuck she thinks she is? Answering her phone and putting her sunglasses on she left the room. "Toodles." 


	2. Chapter. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo, here's the new chapter as promised, hope you enjoy it.

While Negan waited for Simon outside, since when she left the room he couldn't stand stay there anymore, too much tension he said, a few of the students were waiting outside for their driver's too.  _ Lazy motherfuckers _ . 

Simon finally arrived, he needed advice and Simon was the person he most trusted in the whole world _. I'm gonna tell him. _

"Hey Simon, I gotta tell you something." 

"Sure what's up? How's your first day went?" A student came to ask something to Simon and Negan had to wait. Blair was coming by with four girls following her. "Oh hang on Negs." Simon asked. "Hey, Blair!"  _ Why the fuck is he calling her here for????  _

"Professor, I haven't seen you today. Long time no see." Her voice was the sweetest more friendly thing. 

"Yes but we'll meet tomorrow, you can't escape History." She just smiled. "Also, I wanted to say my condolences, I'm so sorry for what happened to your father."  _ Her father?  _

"That's very kind. Thank you." 

"And your mother just got married right? So congratulations too." She sighed. 

"Yes, yes Eleanor is thrilled, she leaves for her honeymoon on the upcoming weekend so, congratulations indeed. Her phone rang. 

"Well, I gotta go but it was nice seeing you." She walked to the car that had just pulled over ignoring completely Negan. 

"So sad what happened, she lost her father last semester, she's a nice kid, top of my class too." Simon said to Negan who was watching her entering the car.  _ Maybe I shouldn't say anything _ . 

"Is that so? She seems just the typical popular mean girl to me. He was being bitter. 

"Easy, what did she do to you???" 

"Nothing, just my impression." 

"I think you soon going to change that. Remember when I said that last year one of the scholarship kid dropped out? 

"Yeah…" 

"So, that's because Blair wasn't here. She runs that whole school and when she left for a semester, it was a raising hell, every girl wanted that spot." It _ does sounds like a raising hell.  _

"I think you're overreacting Si…" 

"Okay then, you'll see for yourself. Now let's go. I'm hungry." 

After they ate and talked shit like they used to do, Simon said that he needed to go for a walk and buy something but he would be back soon. 

Boredom took Negan in when he finished working on the next English class and his Gym one tomorrow, so he decided to do what we all do in our spare time: stalk. 

Let's see what all the fuss is about. Typing Blair's full name and grabbing a beer he began to read the pages. It was mostly about her style, her clothes, haircut, her mother's line, all superficial shit. 

"What happened to her father?" He asked himself when clicking on a memorial note. 

Alexander L. Waldorf was a billionaire who owned a huge holding, having multiple business and companies around the world, it went from investing in multiple business, including in his ex wife clothing line, owning properties around the country to hotels with his name on it _. No wonder she's so entitled _ . It didn't mentioned the cause of it's dead, just the date. Strange.

_ Yet, no social media. Hm, why is that? _ Negan got an email notification and went check it. 

"Speak of the devil…" it was a email from Blair to his school email. 

" **Professor Negan.**

**Here's the homework early, since unfortunately I won't be attending your class on Friday.**

**Thank you.**

**B.W"**

  
  


He read the paper immediately, it was about the book Crime and Punishment by Fiódor Dostoiévski, he was eager to catch any mistake or something like that.  _ Fuck, it perfect _ .  _ She got to be cheating, no way she had it done that fast. And why the fuck she won't be attending my class??? _ He typed back furiously. 

  
  


" **Waldorf.**

**Turn this paper tomorrow personally, there's some points that I would like to discuss on your work.**

**Negan."**

He waited but she didn't reply back _. I guess we'll gotta wait till tomorrow then.  _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day, Negan had his gym clothes on, today's class was track. Blowing the whistle he eyed the students, someone's missing. 

"Alright kids, let's warm up, otherwise you'll be sore as fuck tomorrow." They laughed, especially the girls, Negan was officially becoming the cool hot teacher. The door opened and he turned around to check who was entering. It was Blair with the principal, she shook her hand and left. 

"Sorry, I'm late." She said passing by him with a bag.. It was hard not to eye her up and down like some of the students did. She had on a simple cropped white shirt, navy blue leggings with white stripes and white running shoes, even dressed that casual she seemed like something coming out of an magazine ad. 

"Today is track so you can start by warming up with the rest of them."

"Yes, sir." She said sitting down and stretching her legs, it was very clear that she was flexible.  _ Really flexible.  _

A boy, Mark something, came and sat by her side and started talking, Blair seemed bored with the exchange. Annoyed even. 

"Alright, this will be done separately in three groups." He said after 15 minutes of stretching. She immediately offered to go first. 

"Why? So you can show off?" He asked with his voice down so that's she was the only one hearing. 

"Not really, I just hate track so if it's fine with you, I wanted to go first and get this shit over with." This came as a surprise to him, he was used to his students make up excuses of cramps and shit like that just because they didn't feel like doing it, she did the opposite. 

"Yeah...okay you can go first." She smiled and walked to the mark. 

"On the count of three then." Two boys, one of them being Mark and she was standing in line, waiting. "1, 2, 3." He blew the whistle and they began the field course. To his surprise she actually was the first one to get to the place and get the stick, running back and turning in to the next in line. 

"Good job!" He asked while she regained her breath and drank some water. "You're good, you out ran them." She shrugged. 

"Oh, I'm not that good it's just hard to run when you're hungover." She pointed at Mark. "You might want to grab a bucket, he going to puke in a few minutes." 

"Ahhh hell no!" Negan took him by his arm and led him to the trash can. She was right. The rest of the class went smoothly, he dismissed them and was about to leave when someone called it. 

"Negan?" What the fuck she want? "Here's the paper. You said you wanted to check a few points."  _ Oh, right.  _

"Yes I did, come by my office." He didn't had the time to organize things on his Coach office yet. Entering the place she scanned the place. 

"Wow, this sure changed a lot since the last time I was here." She was running her fingers on trophies, aligning them. She's definitely OCD. 

"You used to come here a lot?" She chuckled and sat down on the chair. 

"Yes, I used to come a lot here _." Is it my impression or she's insinuating other things?? _ ? Negan thought when she smirked and crossed her legs. "So…what are these points???" He clean his throat and eyed the paper. 

"Actually, I wanted to check your honesty, you got it done wait too quickly and it is a complicated book." He leaned in the desk, she furrowed her brow. 

"I'm sorry, you're asking me if I cheat on this?" She seemed offended. 

"That's exactly what I'm asking you…" she scoffed. 

"Well, then I guess we'll have to let my consciousness decided then, if I cheated I'll suffer, this will be my punishment. Because the last I checked, a hundred suspicions don't make a proof."  _ Oh fuck that's straight from the book but it doesn't mean anything _ . She stood up. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got other classes to attend to." He stood up and shut the door. 

"I'm not done with you." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

_ It's always the same shit over and over again, he's on to me for some fucking reason but it's okay, two can play this game, and I happen to be better at it.  _

"I'm not done with you." He said banging the door shut. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. 

"Look, if you feel like turning me in for this nonsense of cheating, go ahead straight to principal, I really don't have the time for that." She has have to look up to talk with him, Blair's 1,67cm and he's like 1,80/1,85cm. 

"You think you can get away with things just because you're the school sweetheart don't you? Just because you got money?"

"Why are you so convinced that I cheated??" She says crossing her arms. "What, you're on to me just because of that night?" Grow up, it was not a big deal, there's no need to make a fuss about it." She tries to open the door again and he slams shut. Again. 

"This is not what this is about. You can't prove that, little girl." 

"The same way you can't prove that I cheated huh?" His face is priceless. "Now, do as you wish with your little conspiracy theory, I've got stuff to do." Opening the door and leaving she finally could take a deep breath,  _ that room brings up so many memories and I got admit, I like it when it's rough and dangerous but I can't keep doing this. _

_ Also FYI, I didn't cheated, Crime and Punishment happened to be one of the books I read on my "grief break", and if he wants to pick on me, go ahead, I doubt that Jolene will believe him anyway, _ she thought while walking the corridors. Empty.  _ Great, I'm going to be late. _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day drag itself, untill she hears her name being announced on the speaker asking to come to the office.  _ He's got to be fucking kidding me. _ Arriving at the Jolene's office and knocking, she notices how Negan is there with a winning smile. 

"Blair, take a seat." She doesn't look happy. Sitting down glaring at him, he stays behind the principal, looking at her. "We need to talk." 

"May I ask what is this about?" Blair's trying not to snap right there. 

"Unfortunately not a good subject I supposed. You see, Professor Negan came to me concerned about the authenticity of this work." The principal slides her paper, Blair's pick it up already knowing which one is it. 

"Yes Jolene, and when I asked her about it, she completely denied and showed no proof. I think it's fitting that she at least redo the entire work." Negan said leaning in to Jolene's ear.  _ He have got to kidding me. And since when Jolene listen to teachers??? The it clicked her, the way that Jolene was behaving around him, pure absolute horniness. Pathetic. But I can fix this to my benefit.  _

"I don't understand that the fuss is about but if it's fine by both of you, I can redo this work here." Negan clenched his jaw, she was making it seem like she's the one giving the idea. 

"I knew you would understand, Blair. After all, we never had this kind of problem with you before. You can stay after class then." 

"Yes, kinda funny, we never did, until Professor Negan showed up." Her smile was the fakest one, he was glaring at her. "But sure, I'll stay. Negan should stay too, so that he sees with his very own eyes." He crossed his arms, clearly disagreeing with the idea. 

"Excellent idea." Jolene said. "You can use my office." 

"But…" Negan tried to argue. 

"What's the matter Professor?" Jolene looked back at him. 

"Yes, Professor, what is the matter?" Blair held her laugh, he had the biggest scowl ever. 

"Nothing, nevermind." 

"Great, then it's settled." Blair left smiling but as soon she walked out the door the smile was gone.  _ We'll see who's better in this game. _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after class, everyone was already gone but two. When Negan got back to the principal's office to wait on her, she was already there, unpacking her thing's, she stopped when she noticed him, and started to put her thing's back on her bag and the taking out again, he clearly looked confused.

"What the fuck are you doing?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just figured it's to unpack my things in front of you, so you don't say that I cheated on that too." He banged the door shut. 

"Do not fucking test me." He said sitting on the principal's chair. 

"Or what? You're going to rat me out to wet panties Jolene? Please." She spat back and banged his hand on the desk. 

"Watch your mouth." His voice was low but commanding at the same time. 

She just zipped her lips and pretend to toss a key, grabbing a chair she sat next to his side. 

"Scoot over." He moved while she turned the principal's computer on. 

"What are you doing??" Negan said grabbing her arm, she flinched making him let her go and removed her jacket. It still sported the bruise that she got from that drunk man but seemed worse. 

"Why is everyone so obsessed with grabbing this arm?" She said typing one password. 

"I'm sorry, shit I didn't know."  _ Who's else been grabbing her like that??? _

"Just...let's finish this shit, I need to go home." Negan felt bad for a second, she was annoying yes but she was still pretty much a teen still. She typed her whole work again, stopping a few times to check the book. It took at least 2 hours to finish. 

"Done." She said printing the work and stretching her arms up. He stood up and checked the printer, it was pretty much the same work from before, changing some words but the base was the same.  _ Perfect _ . 

"So? Can I go or you want to search me for a planted bug or something?"  _ There it was that attitude again. _ Before he could answer there was a knock on the door, he asked to come on in. It was an older man in a clearly expensive suit, black hair, blue eyes, tall and bulky in his mid forties. 

"Can I help you?" He said crossing his arms. 

"Puddin!" Blair stands up and jumps on his lap lancing her legs around his waist and kiss him. "I've missed you."  _ Who the fuck is that??? _ The man kissed her and put her down, clearly concerned about the presence of a professor there. 

"And you are??" Negan spat. 

"None of your business." Blair said. 

"Amhh...I'll wait outside, princess." The man said kissing her forehead and leaving the room. She went to grab her bag and Negan stopped her. 

"Who's that???" He said. 

"Dostoiévski." Blair said laughing. 

"I am not fucking kidding, who is he???" He pulled her bag away from her. 

"I'm sorry, but from the last time I checked, my father was dead. Or what? 

Do you want to be my new daddy?" His jaw clenched when she said that word, after all, Negan did have a daddy kink, but she doesn't need to know. Yet.

"Isn't he a bit old for you?" He said mocking her. 

"Aren't you?" She said and pulled her bag and leaving him speechless for once, he ran his hand through his hair and sighed.  _ God give me strength to not bend her over right here and spank this attitude out of her.  _

"Anything else?" She said packing her things. 

"Why aren't you coming on Friday again? You need a justification note." He said. 

"I already have one. Bye." She said leaving the room. Negan left behind just in time to see the man in a suit lace his arm around her shoulders and she laugh at some shit he whispered in her ear. 

Walking to the door to leave this shitty day behind, he felt eyes on him, turning around to see he noticed that same man glaring at him while he opened the car door to Blair. 

The same feeling present in both of their eyes: jealousy. Pure and obscure jealousy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, as per usual, if you have any comments, questions or ideas for this story I'm all ears. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> See you soon (if you will)


	3. Chapter. 3

"You okay man?" Simon asks on their break walking towards the cafeteria. "You've been… off these past few days." And he's right, today was Thursday a Negan bad been acting weird.

"Yeah...I'm fine Si, Just settling in." 

"You sure? Cause if one of the students is giving you a hard time you can trust me." Yeah a student is indeed giving me a hard fucking time. Ever since that day they stayed late, Blair hasn't aknowledge him, not a hi nothing and it was making his skin tick. 

"I know, nothing is really happening actually, just... settling in. But thank you." He said sitting down on the cafeteria, it was merged with the students to give the "inclusion" vibe. 

"Let's sit here." Said a girl name Cati to three other girls who he knew followed Blair wherever she went. Ass kissers.

"Ok hurry up with the ideas she'll be here any second now." Said Lucy, sitting on the table besides Simon and Negan. You've got to be kidding me. Walking in the cafeteria typing on her phone with a angry expression there stood Negan's headache. Blair looking as beautiful as ever, her hair in a ponytail making Negan imagine how it would feel her golden hair wrapped around his wrists. Fuck, control yourself. 

"Blair! Here." She looked up and glanced at him for a split second and rolled her eyes. That little brat. 

"So, let's get right to the point." She said sitting on the end of the table. "What's on your minds? 

"How about a Christmas themed party?" Isabel said full of hope. 

"A Christmas themed party? In the end of January??" She said. A clear no. 

"And what if we did something about the 80s?" Cati asked. 

"I hate the 80s and all of you know that." She said tapping her fingers on the table. The rest of the girls started to check on their phones for more ideias until a delivery man showed up with a huge roses bouquet next to their table. 

"Is there any Blair here?" He asked reading the plaque. 

"It's me, where do I sign?" She said writing on a paper while the man stared at her, she finished and handed to him. "Is there something else???" Blair asked noticing how he didn't seemed to notice that she was done. He stuttered. 

"No... no..that's it. Thanks." He said while leaving the room in embarrassment. 

"OMG that's sweet, from who is it???" Asked Penelope with a fake smile. 

Blair stood up looking for a card and made eye contact with Negan who's jaw seems on the verge of cracking from clenching so much. She quickly looked away to a card and read out loud for the envious girls. 

"I like my money where I can see it, in my fingers and around your neck. Miss you already, back in a few days. 

Love, 

Puddin."

The girls immediately went in to a synchronized aaaaanww. 

"Open it!" Cati said when Blair picked up a black velvet box. 

"Wow B., that's gorgeous!" Penelope said when Blair opened the box go a diamond choker with a heart pendant attached to it. It looked like a dog collar, Negan thought. 

"Yeah, it's...cute." she seemed disappointed, her phone rang and she left to answer it. Gossip immediately settled on the table. 

"Did you see the look on her face? She hates roses" Cati said. What kinda of girl hates roses?? 

"Yeah but the necklace is gorgeous!" It looks like a dog collar for fucks sake!! 

"I wonder who's that guy who keep sending her these gifts." Me too, me fucking too. She came back to the table looking more annoyed than ever. 

"So, where were we? Any other ideas?" The girls stared at each other. "No then. Very well, it's going to be a Seven Deadly Sins themed party." She said arranging the bouquet. 

"It's an amazing idea B!" 

"I know. You all can go with sloth because once again, I had to figure out everything by myself." She said. So it's true what Simon said, one bitch keeps the others bitches in check. "I'm joking. About the sloth part." Blair said when she noticed the disappointed faces. 

"We need to get the invitations!" Penelope said. 

"No need, hand out the roses as an invite. Starts tomorrow at 11pm. My place." Cati started to pick out the roses. "Any questions?" She said typing on her phone. 

"Yeah, what are you going to be?" Penelope said and Blair furrowed her brow. "So we don't crash outfits." Penelope added. 

"Envy, it matches my eyes." She smiled. "That's all, go and deliver the roses to the usual people and to the new scholarships kids." She said leaving the place only with the velvet box in hand.  _ So this is why she's missing my class tomorrow???? Fucking party planning???"  _

\-----------------------------------------------

Waiting outside for Simon, Negan was more distressed than ever, not only she was going to miss his class for party planning, she totally shoved her presents in his face. It was raining buckets and neither Negan or Simon had an umbrella. 

"Blair amazing review on the Chinese Dynasty, you still got it." He heard Simon said and turned around. She quickly looked away from Negan's glare. Is she avoiding me??? 

"Thank you, Simon, I've missed your class, you're my favorite teacher after all." She was laughing. 

"Don't lie to me now." Simon said laughing too. "Have you met my friend Negan? He just moved to town, this week was hard on him, he still a small town boy." Negan elbowed Simon's ribs. She smirked. 

"I did, he's a real... handful." He remembered her hands on his dick that night. She's doing it on purpose. She has to be. 

"Yeah that he is." Said a clueless Simon. "I guess we'll have to wait the rain slow down." He said looking up. 

"Nonsense I'll give you guys a ride." Blair opened a big umbrella. "Come on, you're not getting any younger there." 

"Don't mind if I do." Simon jumped by her side.  _ I'm not going, I'm not fucking going.  _

"Negan!!!! Come on!!" Simon said. 

"What's the matter? Afraid of getting wet?" Blair said and Simon went into a laughing fit. He jumped on her other side too. 

"You know I'm not." He said leaning on ear and grasping her waist, he could feel her shivering. Walking to a black Range Rover Negan waited for her driver to open her door, like she used to. 

"It's open." She said entering the driver's door. Simon went in the backseat leaving Negan with the driver's side.  _ Great fucking great. _

She removed her jacket and leaned to toss in to the backseat next to Simon. She smelled like vanilla and something else Negan couldn't put his finger on it.  _ Delicious sweet.  _

"Where's your driver???" Negan asked clearing his throat. 

"I gave him these days off. A break from me it would do good to him." She joked and Negan genuinely laughed. 

"Don't say that, he must adore you. When you're not there." Simon said and they all laughed. 

"Very funny, very fucking fucking funny." She said starting the car. Pulling up to their house they noticed that was a police car parked there, a police officer came and knocked on the window.

"You live here?" He asked when Blair rolled the window down. 

"We do, what's the matter did something happened??" Simon asked, Negan was frozen in shock, fearing to be locked for molesting a minor.  _ She isn't a minor calm the fuck down.  _

"Yes a fire occurred on the first floor so until the firefighters clear the building, no one can come in."  _ What the fuck???? _ They lived on the last floor but still. 

"How long this will take???" Negan asked. 

"At least 3 hours." Fuck my life. 

"Do you have a place to stay until that? It's pouring rain." The officer asked. 

"Yes, they do. Thank you officer." Blair said and did a u turn. 

"Yeah we can wait in school till there." Negan said. 

"Of course not you two can wait in my house." 

"No no we don't want to be a bother." Negan said. "Yeah." Simon hesitated, clearly not wanting to wait three hours at school. 

"Then don't be and let's go." She shrugged. 

"Fine then, I'm starving anyway." Simon wouldn't miss a single chance to meet her house, he was fascinated by her family. 

"Negan?" She asked, he looked at Simon through the mirror, he had the biggest puppy eyes. In his terrifying way. 

"Fine." Simon quietly celebrated. 

"Great, because I'm hungry too." She said and Negan got the feeling she didn't meant as food. 

\-----------------------------------------------

"You can leave your things in this closet." She said hanging her coat. It was hard not to look like a fucking tourist, her house was breathtaking to say the least, walking in you could smell money. Simon look up to the chandelier like a child. 

"Blair bear it's that you??" A woman called. 

"Yes, mom. I need two more seats at the table."  _ Her mother _ ? 

"Honey I'm running late, you have anything you need?" Her mother came with a big hat and sunglasses. "Oh...and who are your…handsome friends?" She says eying Negan and Simon. 

"Mom, they teach at school, their building had an small fire." Blair said coming to a hall. 

"Oh that's unfortunate. They can stay as long they will. Anytime." Is she flirting with me? Negan was disturbed by mother's approached.

"Didn't you said you were running late???" Blair asked, embarrassed. 

"Yes but I'm waiting on John." Eleanor continue to flirt with Simon who felt like a kid on a candy store. 

"Is he here?"  _ She seems, stressed _ .

"Yes, princess, I'm still here." A man with auburn hair and blue eyes in his mid forties came down the stairs. "You didn't think I would leave without saying goodbye to you, did you?" He asked coming and kissing her cheek. She seemed uncomfortable with his touch. 

"I hoped so." She said and he laughed but it was a fake one. 

"Simon, would you help me pack my trunk?" Eleanor said with a mellow voice. 

"Sure, Mrs. Waldorf." Simon said grabbing her bags with her checking him out. He's still going to get into trouble with those married woman's he insists on fucking with. 

"And you are?" John reached his hand out to Negan in a firm grasp. 

"He's my English/Gym teacher." Blair said walking into what Negan assumed it was the kitchen. 

"Is that so? How's her performance in school, professor?" He asked measuring Negan.  _ What the fuck??? _

"She's a good girl...very smart." He said not wanting to cause her any problems. 

"She better be. Please sit, she will come back in a second." He said following her in the kitchen. 

Negan sat down in the end of the table and waited for Simon.  _ I can't believe he left me here. I can't believe he put me into this. _ He was scanning the room when he heard John's voice. 

"Your mother might turn a blind eye for your schemes and games but I won't." John's voice was full on anger. Negan felt somewhat relieved that someone could see her beyond the persona she hid in.

"You're going to lose your flight." He heard her say. Something crashed inside. "You're hurting me, let me go!"  _ What the fuck? _ He went closer to listen better. 

"If you try to trick me again, you'll be away for more than a semester. Is this what you want?" 

"No." 

"Good girl. Now give me a goodbye kiss." 

"You're pathetic…" her voice was low but he could hear how angry she was. 

"What's the matter? You didn't liked the gift I send you today? I thought you loved roses." Her mother came in calling her new husband. 

"Coming, just saying goodbye to our princess, after all, we will be away for two weeks." John was fixing his tie. 

"Blair come say bye to your mother." He said. Blair came drying her face with her hands. 

"Aw don't cry baby, I'll miss you too." Eleanor hugged her and she flinched. "Be safe and don't break the whole house with your little friends." Blair sighed.

"Sure, mother. Have fun, I love you." Blair's voice was low and hoarse. 

"And remember that we'll always be watching over you." John said and kissed her forehead. It sounded like a threat. 

"Have fun!" Eleanor waved a bye and left. Simon was looking the car leaving the property. Embarrassing.

Negan looked back to see Blair rubbing her arm up and down with a pained look on her face. Then It clicked. That bruise wasn't healing because someone kept hurting her. The same man who sent her that bouquet today and the necklace that looked like a dog collar, her mother's new husband. Her stepfather, John Van Kirk.

She stopped when she noticed him staring at her with a expression that it scared her. Simon came back inside.

"So...who's hungry?" And then it was that smile that used and fooled everyone with. Beautiful yet not sincere. 

_ I have to help her, goddamn it.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here's the reveal on who's the scumbag behind her bruises. 
> 
> Next chapter Negan will confront her about it and offer his help. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it 
> 
> Let me know what you think
> 
> Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter. 4

"So, Blair, you'll be alone for two weeks?" Simon asked cutting his second steak. 

"Not alone...I have Dorota here with me." A woman with a uniform came smiling. "Right?"

"Yes, Miss Blair. More juice?" She filled Negan's cup and left to answer the doorbell. 

"So it's just you and the maid?" Negan wanted to know more. 

"Dorota is not just the maid, she's my family too. My parents weren't around that much when I was a kid. She pretty much raised me." Blair was in the defensive around him, ever since she caught him staring at her with a angry expression. 

"Miss Blair, there's a delivery here for you." Dorota called. 

"Excuse me." Blair left running to the door, she was barefoot with a navy blue plaid skirt and a button up shirt with a little black bow on the neck. _Absolutely adorable._

"Hey Negan, you should stare less." Simon said with his mouth full. 

"What the fuck do you mean?" He asked drinking the rest of the juice. 

"I mean that if you wanna check her out, be discreet about it. She's going to notice." Simon was no fool after all. 

"Yeah? And what about you and her mother huh? She's married for fucks sake." 

"That never stopped anyone." He swallowed the food. "Including you." Simon cleaned his mouth and got up, he ate so much that he felt like he could burst If he didn't moved his body. And Simon was right, being married never stopped Negan, he used to cheat on Lucille all the time. He's no one to talk. 

"Wow, when it's the party?" Simon asked when two guys passed with boxes and boxes of vodka, whisky, tequila, beer and champagne. Blair opened on box and picked up a bottle of tequila to check. 

"Tomorrow. It's a welcoming party." She handed the bottle to Simon. "Here, for being the best teacher ever." 

"Really???" Simon said checking the label. _Really??? Him????_ "Wow, how did you know that I love tequila?" He looked at Negan who had a scowl planted. 

"Just a guess." Her phone vibrated, it was on the table near Negan. He glanced at the name on the screen: John van Jerk. 

"Here. Aren't you going to answer that?" Negan said handing her the phone. She looked who was calling and sighed. 

"Yes." Blair's voice showing no sign of affection. "No I didn't liked, it looks like a fucking dog collar!" She said leaving the room. _Was that man abusing her? Not just physically???_

"Hey Simon." Negan asked walking towards a stuffed Simon. "What do you know about Blair's stepfather, John?" He tried to seem casual about it. 

"Well, from what I know, he was a business partner to her late father, I know he's filthy rich too but not much beyond that. Why?" 

"Nothing, just... curious." He looked at Simon who eyed his bottle like if was the apple of his eyes. "When are we going to open that?" He asked changing the subject. 

"Tomorrow my friend, can't wait to try it. Did you know that this bottle costs over $2.000???" Simon was thrilled. 

"No fucking way let me see." Looking at the label he noticed a familiar name: Ponciano Porfidio Tequila, the same tequila that Blair asked for when they first met. He remembered tasting on her lips and he thought it was delicious. But he couldn't figure if he meant about her lips or the drink. Probably both. 

Coming back to the room with a whisky bottle in hand, Blair poked Negan. 

"Here, I take you're more the whisky kind." Negan checked the bottle, and was going to say no but the doorbell rang again. 

"I got it Dorota." 

"Simon maybe we should go." Negan said glancing at his watch. 

"Yeah, I feel like I ate too goddamn much, I need a nap." And some manners. 

"Grab your shit, I'm going to get us a cab." Coming back to the room struggling to carry a big, Negan rushed to help Blair. 

"Let me." He took the box from her hand. It was heavy. "What's that?" He asked. 

"Dorota's birthday gift, it's tomorrow, this is why I can't come to your class." She said looking guilty. "don't be mad at me." 

"I'm not…I just thought it was for your little party planning." He said surprised that she was celebrating the maids Birthday. 

"I finished today. It's just delivery now. Promise you won't rat me out? Again?" She teases him. 

"Sure, if you tell me one thing." He said. 

"I'm probably going to regret this, but hit it." Negan hesitated. 

"Is your stepfather hurting you?" He spoke with a serious voice. Her playful mood vanished. 

"What makes you think that?" She seemed nervous, scared. 

"I heard you two talking, you said that he was hurting you." She just stared at him. "You can trust me. Is he hurting you?" Negan insisted, she was on the verge of tears. 

"Blair thank you so much but we're going now!" Simon came in the middle of the two. _I'm going to fucking kill him one day. "_ Do you know where we can get a cab around here?" He continued. 

"Nowhere. Just a minute, let me get my key." She said with that smiled that fooled everyone but not Negan, not anymore. 

"What's with the long face??? You said you wanted to leave!" Simon said when he noticed Negan expression. 

"You're fucking unbelievable." He said pinching his nose bridge. 

"All set? Can we go?" She was back with shoes on and her key in hand. 

\------------------------------------------

"Blair thanks again for everything, enjoy your party tomorrow!" Simon said jumping from the car, the building was now cleared. 

"Sure, anytime." She said when he closed the door. 

"So?" Negan asked. 

"So what?" She was changing the subject. 

"Don't play dumb with me." He spat at her, probably not the best way to offer someone help but he was too angry to figure it. "Is he hurting you?" She hesitated, she wanted to beg him for help, she couldn't take it anymore but how could she trust him? He was her one night stand, now her teacher who already put her in trouble in just a week _. I don't know if I can trust him, I'm sticking with my old plan._

"No, he's not, I was just... overreacting. Sorry if I caused you any concern." If he hadn't seen the bruise he would believe her, she lied perfectly, but Negan wasn't stupid and he wasn't going to let this go. 

"You can trust me." He insisted. _John once said the same thing to me_ , she remembered. Simon knocked on Negan's window. "Hey I forgot my key, come open up." _I'm going to fucking kill him I swear to God_. 

"You should go. I have homework." Blair could feel her tears coming _. If he sees me crying, he won't ever let this go._

"Fine, enjoy your party." He said banging the door. "Don't come crying to me when he breaks your arm." He added. He was angry with her distrust that he didn't measured his words. 

Driving away from Negan's she finally allowed herself to cry, really cry, the type that makes you sob. Blair really wanted his help but she couldn't risk him, or Simon, John was manipulative and full of connections. _He can't do nothing for me._

Passing in front of the police station she almost pulled over and entered crying but she saw a police officer waving at her. _Do I know him_? 

Squinting her eyes to get a better look, she finally recognize him, he's John handyman, he was always at her house with a all smiles John by his side. He's corrupt, just like most of the people here. She waved back at him and left, _no one can help me but me._

Walking a few more blocks, her phone rang again. John, again. _That fucking dirty cop already telling on me!!!!_ Declining the call she stop by Cartier and sighed, checking herself in the mirror she looked like if she's being crying for days. _Great_. 

Putting her sunglasses on even though it was still cloudy, she grabbed her bag and left the car into the store. 

"Miss Waldorf, as always a pleasure!" The seller that kissed her ass more than the girls at school came smiling like they were friends. "What's the occasion today?" 

"I came to return something I got." She handed the box. Anna the seller opened and gasped. 

"But it's beautiful!! You didn't liked?" 

"I already have one exactly like that." She lied, it was easier than explain why she didn't wanted that necklace. 

"Are you sure? A gentleman came and had it made for you, he was very clear that it should be one of a kind." _That motherfucker. He knew I would want to return his shit._ "So unfortunately I can't accept this." Anna said with a fake voice. 

"Well, that's indeed unfortunate. 

"Yes...but why don't you keep it?" 

"Why don't you?" Anna looked around, confused. "Anna, please, either you keep it or I'm throwing away…" 

"I'll keep it!!!!!" Anna quickly grabbed the box. Blair smiled and left the store, Anna was thrilled with the piece. 

_I'll show you who's the dog around here, your disgusting piece of trash, you'll see_ , she thought while driving home, hitting decline on John's call again. _Even if it kills me, like it did with my father._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! In this chapter I wanted to show you why Blair does not trust easily, not anymore. 
> 
> Next chapter is the Seven Deadly Sins party and Negan will make a surprise appearance.
> 
> Stay tuned thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter. 5

It was Negan last class of the day, English with Blair's class, entering the room he wasn't in a good mood, considering that he barely slept last night, he kept repeating his last words to Blair, he felt horrible about it, he shouldn't have said that but his temper got the best of him, in that case the worst. 

"Good morning, class." He said dropping his stuff's at his desk. Looking around he noticed how distracted his students were. 

"HEY!" his voice boomed, scaring the distracted teens. 

"What's happening with you kids today?" He asked, clearly in a bad mood. 

After a incredibly awkward silence Penelope spoke. 

"I'm sorry, Professor. It's just... Blair cancelled the Seven Deadly Sins party and we are really worried about her." The three other girls sitting by her side nodded furiously. 

"Worried about some stupid party being cancelled???? You've got to be fucking joking." He was somewhat relieved, Blair being alone in a party was the last thing he wanted.

What he didn't know is that after coming back home, Blair got drunk, like really drunk, her friend Charles stopped by and he brought some other illegal things, she didn't wanted to feel anything anymore, it's not like she was suicidal, she was just, tired of pretending and controlling herself all the time. She didn't feel like doing nothing nor seeing no one, so after a few hits of Molly, she decided to cancelled the party, she just didn't remember it anything today. 

"Sorry, I'm late." Blair said entering the class. She had the usual uniform but with a black sweater on top of everything and a big water bottle. 

"B!!! What happened? Why did you cancelled the party???" Penelope immediately asked. _Didn't she just said that she was worried about her? Now it's just about that goddamn party, fake ass friends._

"I did?" She stumbled to her desk. What's wrong with her? "Yeah, right, I did. We can talk about this later, I'm not feeling good." She sat down and drank some water. 

"But I already bought my dress!" Penelope insisted. 

"Hey you two!! You can talk about this superficial shit later! Now let's get this class started." Negan said cutting the whispering. 

He started by reading some parts of the book then asked to the students present their works. _Most of them were pretty shitty_. 

"Blair!" He called noticing that she was holding her head with her hands, almost sleeping. "Why don't you present yours? Since you done it twice?" Before she could say anything Jolene came in the class with a little note in hand. 

"Excuse me, Professor but I have an urgent message." She said wrinkling the paper. 

"Go ahead, Jolene. You never bother." He said and Jolene shivered. 

"Blair you need to come with me. John's desperate after you." Blair's posture immediately changed. 

"Why? What happened?" Blair mumbled, she was pale. 

"It's about your mother." Blair stood up, grabbed her things shaking and stumbled out of class. 

"Is she okay?" Her voice was trembling, began could get her a closer look, her pupils were dilated. _Is she on drugs?_

"Yes, she's fine, she just fell from the stairs so they'll have to come earlier, he wanted to make sure you were okay, he said you haven't been answering his calls." Blair glanced at Negan with a scared expression. 

"I'm going to call him. Professor, can I be dismissed?" She was now with tears on her eyes. 

"Yeah...sure. No problems." He felt extra guilty now. 

"Come, he still on the phone." Blair looked back at Negan who stared at her but quickly looked away, remembering what he said: don't come crying to me. So she didn't. 

Jolene let her alone in her office to take the call. 

"Mom? Are you okay?" Blair asked grasping the phone so tight that her knuckles turned ever whiter. 

"Princess, where were you?" It was John. "Are you ok?" He said. 

"Where's my mother?" She spat at him. "What did you do?" 

"I didn't do anything, she got a little tipsy and fell down the stairs. But she's fine." Blair didn't belive him a bit. 

"I swear to God if you hurt her!" 

"You shut your mouth!!!" He spat back. "Tell me why did I got a call from my friend Will saying that he saw you looking at the police station? That's not your way back home." _That fucking cop._

"I gave a ride back home to my teachers, you've met them." 

"I see...such a good girl." Blair got quiet. 

"Just one more thing, Anna called me saying that the gift I gave it to you, was returned." 

"I didn't like it." She was true this time. 

"It doesn't matter, I'm sending back home to you. I'll be back a week earlier and I want to see you wearing it when I get home. Is that clear???" Blair didn't answer him. 

"Because you know a lot of things can happen in a week right? God forbids my beloved wife Eleanor hurt herself again. "

"Wait! Fine, I understand." _I don't have a fucking choice._

"The say thank you. Thank you John I loved it." Another awkward pause. "Say it!" 

"Thank you John, I loved it." She said holding back her tears. 

"I knew you would, princess. See you soon, Eleanor's calling me, I'll say you gave her your regards. Behave." _Behave. He's threatening me and he's telling me to behave. Fine, I'll behave._ She hid in the bathroom and gave another hit on her old friend, Molly and made a few calls and wrote a letter, her handwriting was sloppy but it was still good enough to understand. 

Coming back marching to class, with her things in hand and a rushed written letter, she knocked on the Negan's door and entered. 

"Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to give the class a message." Negan waited, holding back his tongue. 

"Seven Deadly Sins is happening tonight." She said and the class cheered, Penelope and her friends hugging each other, celebrating that they would be able to use their expensive dresses tonight. "That's all, carry on Negan." She said and left the room, back to her home to finish the arrangements. 

_ But before I need to deliver this letter.  _

\---------------------------------------------

After delivering her letter and picking up her dress in the store she went back home and everything was almost ready. 

"Miss Blair I thought you had cancelled party." Dorata said finishing the touches. 

"I changed my mind, when you done this you can get the rest of the day off, I hired waiters." Blair said coming up the stairs. 

"Okay. Oh, and a package came from Cartier to you today, It's on your bed."

Entering her room and taking a Tylenol she noticed the box, picking up it was that same dog collar. But now it had a note. 

**"Be back soon.**

**Miss you.**

**Love.**

**J."**

She hated him, throwing the box on a drawer and putting some music to play, she jumped in the shower to get ready. _It might be my last fun night...I got to enjoy this party to the end._

Her dress was a gorgeous metallic velvet ruched crystal embellished Raquel Diniz dress but she had it altered to make it shorter. She said that was coming as envy only because she knew Penelope would scheme her way to copy her green dress. So she did bought a green emerald Gucci dress, it was beautiful but she wouldn't wear it tonight. 

People started to arrive at her house and she came downstairs, as predicted, Penelope dress was the green Gucci one she bought. 

"Blair I thought you said you were going come as Envy!" She eyed her up and down. 

"Changed my mind, tonight I'm Lust." Penelope face fell, disappointed. 

"Cheers." Blair toasted with Penelope and started to roam around. 

\---------------------------------------------

It was past 2AM when Negan left his place to get a drink, he couldn't stand being home, Blair probably was getting wasted with God knows who and on top of that, he snapped at her that day when she clearly needed help and he couldn't feel worse about it. Someone tapped his shoulder. He wasn't in a good mood. 

"What is it goddamn it?" He froze seeing who it was. It was Blair, her hair was a mess and her make up was smudged. She was shivering. 

"I could really use your help." She whispered, he really didn't know what to say. "Please." Negan pulled her to his chest, she immediately started crying. 

"Calm down, daddy's here now." Her arms around him in a strong grip. 


	6. Chapter. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, double chapter today! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS MENTIONS OF DRUG USE AND RAPE OF A MINOR**

"We're almost home, hang in there." Negan said while he zig zag between cars and cut some people off. Blair was in the backseat, almost unconscious, he tried rushed her to the hospital but she refused, saying something like he'll know if she did. 

How did she managed to find Negan in that specific bar, he didn't know but he was planning on finding out. Everything. 

He pressed the button to open the gate of her house, expecting to be at least hundreds of teens in the way but no, just security and cleaning staff.  _ Wasn't she throwing a party _ ? He heard her moaning in the back, a moan of pain and discomfort. 

"We here, don't fall asleep!" He turned off the engine and open the door, carrying her inside, the house wasn't the mess he expected.  _ Hm, I guess when you have money, cleaning it's easy  _ he thought when he crossed paths with another cleaning crew. 

"Blair, wake up! Where's your room?" He asked, she was cold in his arms.  _ Oh God, don't let her OD on me. _

"Upstairs, third door, left." Negan rushed upstairs, she looked like she was about to vomit. Kicking open the third door, he entered and lay her down on her side in her bed and removed her shoes. 

"Just a few more seconds, don't you fall asleep!" He opened another door inside, her bathroom, lifting the toilet sit and running the shower on he came back and carried her to the toilet. 

"Let it all out, you'll feel better." He said while pulling her hair back, not a second later she threw up what it seemed liters of vomit, just stopping to breath and flush. 

"I'm hot, why is so hot in here???" Blair tried, unsuccessfully, open the zipper in the back of her dress. "Get this out of me." She seemed a bit better but he was still worried,  _ who knows what else she took? _

"Easy, easy." He said opening the zipper and pushing her dress. "What else did you take?"

"I don't know…" she pushed her dress down and tried to kick away, losing her balance but Negan catched her before she could fell. 

"We'll, figure this shit out later, let's get you in the shower." Blair struggled a little but finally gave in, Negan hold her under the shower head, she screamed. 

"IT'S COLD!" And tried to squirm away but Negan had a strong grip, keeping her in place. "Negan, it's cold!!!" She complained again. 

"It will be over soon, stop moving." His voice was in his commanding tone. After a few minutes under the cold water, she finally seemed better, more awake and less bratty. 

"My head it's killing me...can you get me something?" He stared at her, suspicious that it was a trick to get away. "Please? It's on the kitchen, in a cabinet." Negan gave in, he couldn't say no to those big green eyes. 

"Fine, I'll be back in a second. Do not try any funny shit!" He gave her a warning and she mimicked a salute. 

Running downstairs to the kitchen he was surprised to find the staff already leaving. 

"We are done here, sir." One of the security guards said. "If anything else is needed, give as a call." And handed him one card. 

"Sure...will do. Thanks." He waited for them to close the door to lock it. 

_ Where are these goddamn painkillers _ ??? Negan said opening the cabinet's and drawers from the kitchen counter. Finally!!! Grabbing the meds and vitamins he needed and fetching a water bottle and a lemonade from the fridge, he rushed back to her room. No shower running.  _ That little mynx. _

"Blair!!" He called. "I swear to God if you're not under that shower…" Negan entered the bathroom with the bottles and the pills in hand. 

Laying down in a filled with bubbles bathtub there was his little mynx, she seemed to be sleeping even though he was very clear about her staying under the shower.  _ Lord, give me strength _ , he thought when dragging the bench from her vanity, he shook her awake and she groaned in protest. 

"Here, drink this." He handed her three pills and the water bottle. She eyed his hand, confused, suspicious. He noticed and sighed. 

"It's Tylenol and vitamin C." Negan tried his hardest to keep his patience, she finally took it. 

"Sorry, it's just, an old habit...I've been roofied once." She whispered while swallowing the pills and handing him the bottle. Negan's jaw clenched and he held on the edge of the tub,  _ who's she been with? Who roofied her? _

"How are you feeling?" Negan asked after a awkward silence. 

"Better than I deserve." She said with her eyes closed and her head leaned back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come to you." 

"No, you should've come to me sooner." He said pulling her wet hair away from her face. "And I'm sorry...for what I said yesterday, I was upset and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." 

"That's ok...you were just trying help." 

"And I still am." He held her face with his two hands, trying to make her pay attention. "But you've got to talk to me. You understand?? If someone's hurting you, let me help." He looked deep into her eyes, he could see that she was on the verge of tears. 

"Can we... talk about this tomorrow? I'm not feeling good." She feared that she might say more than she should in her current state. Negan wanted to shake her till she spilled everything but he knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with that approach. So he had to wait. Even though that wasn't his forte. 

"Yeah...sure... tomorrow morning without fail." He sighed and handed her the lemonade. "Drink this slowly, the sugar will help you. Finish your bath, I'll wait outside." He almost offered her help but if she was being abused, he wanted her to be comfortable enough around him to open up. 

"Thank you.." her voice was nothing but a whisper when he left the bathroom but kept the door open, so he could hear if something happened. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed he sighed and ran his hands through his face and hair, it was around 3AM and he was exhausted. His phone rang, it was Simon.  _ Better get rid of him _ . 

"Hey Simon, what's up?" He spoke with his voice down. 

"You, apparently, just got home and you were gone, I'm opening my tequila bottle, why don't you join me?" 

"Yeah, I left to get a drink and I won't spend the night at home, can we raincheck that tequila?" He heard Simon laughing. 

"Sure, go ahead, get your dick wet, I'm drinking your part."  _ Thank God he didn't asked for more details.  _

"You do that, gotta go Si, try not to drown in your vomit." Negan joked and hang up. 

Removing his wallet and his phone and leaving in her writing desk, he took his surroundings in, he pictured her room a typical pinky girly and rainbow picture. Instead it was a large room with white, silver, black and purple tones, with a board full of pictures, of places mostly, and a few portraits, her with her mother in what it seemed to be in the back of a fashion show, with champagne glasses toasting, next to it, there was a picture of her ice skating and smiling, a real smile this time _. I wonder when she had to learn to fake her way, to say the right thing, to smile in the right time. Probably at a young age, considering how good she is into to pretending _ . 

Another photo, now in a picture frame by her bed caught his attention, it was a blurry photo but it was Blair with a man's arms around her shoulders and her arm around his waist, both of them making the peace sign with their hands and laughing without a care in the world.  _ Who's that? _ Negan thought with the picture in his hand. 

"That's my father." She said, leaving the bathroom with a silky baby blue camisole and drying her hair with a towel. "This is the last picture of us together, before he died." 

"Shit…" Negan put the picture back in place. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snoop around." She just shrugged, and tossed the towel in a bin. 

"That's ok. It's not like you're disrespecting his dead body or anything." Blair said sitting down and grabbing a hair brush. 

"Here...let me." Negan reached his hand and she handed him the brush, with her brow furrowed. "I'll be gentle." He promised and she relaxed. 

Sitting behind her, he slowly brushed her hair, it smelled like something lightly sweet, delicate but subtle. 

"This is relaxing…" she said, her body waving like a puppy half asleep. Negan took his time, trying to savor everything, her smell, how it felt between his hands, how soft her skin around her neck was when he pulled her hair back. 

"All done…" he said after he finished. He helped her get under the covers and adjusted her pillow. "Feeling better now?" He asked, her eyes were already closed. 

"Yeah...stay here with me." She pulled his shirt when he tried to get up. "I don't want to be alone, please." She tugged again.  _ This girl will be the death of me.  _

"Fine... just till you fall asleep." He removed his shoes and his jacket which was wet on the sleeves and laid by her side. 

"Hmm." She just hummed, falling asleep almost instantly. 


	7. Chapter. 7

**TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS MENTIONS OF DRUG USE AND RAPE OF A MINOR**

  
  


It was around 10 in the morning when Negan woke up, alone in her bed. Sitting down and noticing that it was already light outside he jumped out of bed, bad idea considering he slept crocked. 

_I'm getting old_ , he thought stretching his back and arms. He ran his fingers through his hair and yawned,  _ where is she? _ Negan wondered looking around the room. On the end of her bed it had a fresh change of clothes, grey sweat pants, a white cotton shirt and a fluffy towel, it even had a new still in the package toothbrush.  _ I could use a shower _ , he figured and his sore bones cheered inside. 

Entering the bathroom he stripped off his clothes and jumped into the shower _. I could die here and I wouldn't mind, _ he said noticing how good the waterflow was compared with what he was used to. Feeling completely refreshed after scrubbing his whole body with a expensive minty body wash and brushing his teeth, he got dressed and walked back into the room. The smell of food called his attention and his stomach complained about it's emptyness.

Coming downstairs and following the smell of bacon and coffee he walked into the kitchen to a pouring syrup in her pancake Blair. She smile when she saw him. 

"Hey, you're up. Finally." She teased him. "How do you like your egg's?" Blair asked picking the pan. 

"Ahm...Scrambled." 

"Oh thank fuck, to be honest, I was afraid I would have to do it again." She poured some into a plate. 

"Did you make all this? By yourself?" Negan asked, sitting on the bench at the kitchen isle and sipping a cup of coffee. 

"I did..why, like, it's hard?" She scoffed. 

"No... no, just thought you usually had this made for you." 

"Don't be mean. And eat your egg's." She said sitting down and pouring more syrup. 

"Careful now." Negan took the jar out of her hand. "That way your syrup will have small bits of pancake." She laughed.

"You sounded like my mother now...but without the fear of getting fat." Blair stuffed her mouth. After they ate a bit in silence Negan cleaned his throat. 

"Speaking of your mother" Blair stopped chewing on her bacon. "What happened? Jolene called you and you came back later throwing a party." 

"Oh…" she thought for a second before answering "she fell down the stairs but she's fine now."  _ Was she _ ? 

"Uhm...and how did you know where I was last night?" She smirked. 

"There's only one bar near by your place. And figured you wouldn't catch a cab to another, considering you are a "small town boy." Blair continued to chew her bacon now. 

"Smart girl, I'm going to kill Simon one day for saying that." He joked and she laughed. "Blair." He called. 

"Hm?" She was gulping down orange juice.

"What's happening to you? Tell me so I can help." He said with a serious voice and soft expression, she swallowed the juice and sighed. 

"Fine. I'll tell you" her voice was also serious "but only if you promise me that you'll won't do anything without consulting me first." 

"Okay…" Negan said. 

"You have to promise me." She raised her pinky finger. "Promise me." 

"Fine, I promise you I won't do anything without consulting you first." 

He raised his pinky finger and she sealed by lacing their fingers together. He couldn't remember the last time someone made him pinky swear.

"So...hm, I'll start from the beginning, I guess, John is a family friend, he went to college with my dad and everything, when my father took over the family business he was there alongside with him too, when my parents got married he was there too, and while I grew up he was also there." She started telling the story, Negan took all of his strength to not interrupt her. 

"He always were nice and everything, from what I can remember. When I was 11 my parents sent me to some school in France for two years then for Switzerland for another two years, they visited me always when they could, I had a legal guardian at the time, my mother's sister, Lillian, which is pretty much my mother but without a husband and a kid. So I didn't had many limits or rules to follow." She even laughed a little, remembering her cool crazy aunt. Negan listened carefully. 

"So when I turned 15 I came back to New York and started at the school you now teach and everything was going fine until I had to spend a day in my dad's office because dear old Eleanor was going through her second plastic surgery of the year and Dorota was on vacation. And John was there and he looked at me funny." There was no more humor in her voice. "I didn't notice at the time, stupid girl." She ran her fingers through her hair. 

"Hey.." Negan grabbed her hand and caressed her palm "don't say that, you were pretty much a kid." Blair eyes were on their hands together, taking a deep breath she continued. 

"And there was this party, for my sixteen birthday, it had been a stressful day, Eleanor freaking out because I had eaten some...pie or something like that and it fell down the dress she had made and I wasn't feeling like... partying. So after mingling enough to my mother not notice me being gone, I went upstairs and decided to stay in my room." Her eyes were watery and her voice was failing. 

"What happened then?" Negan asked, fearing her answer. 

"After a few minutes, John came upstairs with a piece of my birthday cake, saying that he also didn't feel like partying, my parents were being the perfects guest as usual and he didn't felt like joining the ass kissing. So I ate the cake…" tears were now rolling down her face freely. "Next thing I remember is my mom waking me up the next day, screaming how I had missed the party and had destroyed her dress." Negan's breathing got deeper, understanding what she meant, that's what she meant when she said she had been roofied before. "But I didn't remember ripping the dress or changing my underwear and clothes, or why I was feeling sore." She sobbed. 

"And did you tell your parents??" Negan asked. 

"Yes, I told my mother and she got mad, wave it off like it was nothing. I didn't know what to do! She even prohibited me to say anything to my father, he had a major deal coming and she didn't wanted me to ruined it with my delusional ideas." Blair scoffed and dried her tears. Negan drank some juice to hold his tongue to curse her mother out of his lungs. 

"And then? What happened?" He asked after he calmed down a bit. 

"Then after a while, I started dating Elliot, and for a while I could forget what happened until my father and John came back from China, and my father made me break up with Elliot, something about him having other intentions with me. But I knew that it was John scheming his way into my father's head, but what could I say that wouldn't make me look like a "delusional teen with crazy ideas"?" She was right, no matter what she said, they wouldn't believe her. "So I started to date other boys, all for a short while, my father always found out or things just didn't worked between us." She was drawing lines with her fingers on the counter. "And then...my father died, on a boat accident with no survivors, his body float till the Marine found him and some other people that were on the boat." 

"I'm so sorry, Blair…" Negan said holding her hand. 

"Yeah...he might've been absent during a while but he was still my father and I still loved him." He squeezed her hand softly. "But the worst part is what they found on the boat." She fixed her posture and continued the story. 

"Quilos and quilos of cocaine and embezzled money. Which is weird, considering that my father owned the company, why would he need to do that right?" Negan agreed but still, some people were just greedy. 

"So dear old mother payed the press not to release this detail and John spoke with a police friend of his to keep this off records." Blair scoffed and put one hand on her waist. 

"My dad's funeral was private and confidential, only a few people attended, and when I got home, Eleanor said that John had proposed her hand. Can you believe that? They were having an affair behinds everyone's back, I can't say that my father was a saint, he did traveled a lot and he was always a ladies man but still. Couldn't they wait a little longer at least?" She was now angry, she loved her mother, after all it was all she had left but she wouldn't turn the blind eye to what she did or failed to do. 

"Wow...that's harsh."  _ What a fucking bitch, _ Negan thought but kept go himself. 

"Yeah, after a few months they started to live together and I...well, I turn things complicated to them. Parties, festivals, strange people, drugs and problems, you named it, I brought it here, to make their lives a little worst, cause well, what else could I do? I was sixteen for God's sake." Negan couldn't imagine her in her wild days, she was always so polished and well behaved, well, apart from yesterday. "After a month, my mother had it and removed me from school for a semester, with the excuse of a "grief break" and sent me to an Russian all girls boarding school which sucked, they really don't have no sense of humor at all." She tried to joke. "The semester ended and I came back to find that now, John control's my father's company with my mother's blessing, you see, I am the only heiress but I can't take over his business until I turn 21, and Eleanor being the living parent…" 

"She makes the decisions for you.." Negan completed. 

"Exactly." Blair said. "He has a old over my mother, my father's legacy and over me, he never touched me, sexually again but, I can't go to the police! He has connections there too, everywhere!" She seemed desperate. 

"Then we will go to the press I don't know, we can't let this keep happening to you!" Negan tried to remain calm but it was a lot to take in. 

"He's a Van Kirk, they pretty much own the American press, these blood suckers." He now understood why she behaved like that, like if someone was always watching, she never felt safe, not even in her own house. 

"What can we do then?" Negan asked. 

"We can't do anything, I can expose him or at least throw the shit in to the fan just enough so that people will talk about it." Blair already had a plan. "Either Eleanor divorce him and the will be just a partner in the company again, or, I fool him long enough to gather enough proofs of what the scumbag he really is." 

"And how do plan to do that?" 

"By tip toeing around his connections. Do you remember the guy who picked me when we stayed until late at school?" She suddenly asked. 

"Yes...I do." Not only he did, he hated that guy without even knowing him. 

"So, he's John accountant, if someone knows his dirt, that's him." 

"So you're telling me that you're screwing with him...for Intel?" Negan's voice was full with jealousy. 

"Well, what the fuck else am I supposed to do?" She spat at him "I tried the nice moral (ish) way and it got me nowhere, infact, it got me in a fucking russian boarding school." She had a point, Negan was just sad and angry for her that she had to go through all that, alone.  _ Not anymore if it's up to me.  _

"What happens when you get the information?" Negan asked. 

"I kinda did, well I got a code, a password I don't know, when I was looking through his emails with John or something but the missing piece is where to use it." Blair really didn't wasted no time. 

"And then?" 

"And then I'll finally found out if he framed my father for something and all his other little secrets. Before he kills my mother...or me." Negan had made up his mind, he was sticking with her to the end. 

"Count me in...in whatever you need, I'm here for you."  _ She's really going to be the death of me...and I might be okay with that.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Double chapter today. 
> 
> We finally have the details behind Blair's background and why she behaves the way she does. 
> 
> Next chapter they will be back at school and the Devil comes back in to her house. 
> 
> Stay tuned! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you guys think.


	8. Chapter. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay, my holiday break it's over and I'm back to my full time job. 
> 
> Just 289 emails unread, no biggie lol 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter, I'll try to post another tomorrow.

"So, where've you been?" Simon asked on the Monday on their way to school. 

"Around...I don't want to talk about it…" Negan couldn't tell him about him spending the night on a students house. 

"Damn...was it that bad?" Simon joked, they were at the gates already. 

"You have no idea, Si. Maybe one day." Maybe not, how could he explain that the apple of everyone's eyes had almost O.D in his arms, that he bathed her, shared a bed, had breakfast together? Oh, let's not forget about her tragic story. 

"Who knows maybe after that bottle of whisky you got, huh??" 

"Don't count on that. Gotta go, see you at lunch." Began entered the class, it was a bit earlier than his usual timing. Blair and Penelope were already there, he could hear Penelope whining. 

"B., what happened last Friday?" Penelope was putting on lipstick. 

"What do you mean?" Blair was writing something in her notebook. 

"I mean that after just a few hours of party, you kicked us all out." Negan was writing on the white board, pretending that he wasn't paying attention. 

"That was really rude, I didn't even got the chance to made out with Sebastian." I can't fucking believe this. 

"I'm sorry but need I remind you of who's house was the party happening?" Blair snapped at Penelope, who smudged her lipstick. "No…" Penelope said while trying to clean the pink mess. 

"Good. And don't blame on me you inability to approach that drunk mess that is Sebastian, are we clear?" He had to hide his little smirk, Blair coming at Penelope's throat was incredibly satisfying...and exciting even. 

"Yes, B., I'm sorry." The bell rang and the class began to get full of chatty students, all of them wanted to talk about their weekends, who got more wasted? Who got more pussy?  _ Pathetic _ , both Negan and Blair secretly thought. 

The rest of the day ran smoothly, Negan had exchange numbers with Blair in case she needed him again, he hoped that she did. On the end of the school hours of Monday, he got a text from her. 

**"Negan, thank you for being there.**

**I promise I'll think twice next time.**

**B."**

He looked around to check if Simon wasn't around snooping and replied her. 

**"Anytime, anywhere.**

**P.S: what the hell do you mean with "next time"?**

And continued to work on his next classes of the week. His phone buzzed again. 

**"It was a joke, you can put your paddle down now."**

He almost gasped imagining, him with a paddle and her on his knees, face down, ass up, counting, but quickly shook the thought out of his head, he couldn't do anything to her, after what she told him. Taking a cold bath to keep his nerves and dick down, he grabbed something to eat the called the day. 

\--------------------------

The rest of the week went by flying, he moved his gym class to Fridays, pleasing most of the students, Gym usually was more laid back so they wouldn't have to try that hard. The day was actually nice outside so he went out in the field.

"Alright, alright, cut the crap and let's start warming up, today is volleyball but first let's do 5 laps around the field." A lot of groans were heard. 

"I'll not tell you twice, let's move." Blowing his whistle the loudest that he could, he began to run a lap to motivate them. Or at least try. He was almost finishing his when he heard footsteps behind him. 

"Wanna see who's the fastest?" Blair said before passing him.  _ That sneaky little fox.  _

"Oh it's on." And gained momentum, staying side by side with her, he was panting and she teased him. 

"What's the matter? Can't keep up?"  _ That paddle would do wonders with her.  _

"I'll show you who can't keep up." And he managed to outrun her. After the finishing line she put her hands on her knees and laughed. 

"Gotta say, I'm surprised. Didn't think you had it in you." The other students were running in a slow lazy pace, talking about their plans to the weekend to come. Negan cursed them out, making them run faster. Still not fast enough. 

"You know precisely what I have in me, doll." She rolled her eyes. "Now get your ass back in the line, there's four more laps to go." He blew the whistle to annoy her. 

"Yes, sir." She saluted him and continued to run. Penelope, Cati, Isabel and Lucy slowed down to catch her, wanting to discuss their weekend plans. 

"Come on, just one more to go!" Negan said, noticing a car pulling over near the field fence, Luke finished his last lap and decided to annoy Negan in to making a boxing day, a excuse to beat the shit out of his colleagues. 

"BLAIR!" He turned his head to check who was calling her and his fists closed, his hand twitching to punch something, or someone. "COME HERE!" Negan looked at her and she was hesitant, her chest going up and down, trying to regain her breath. 

"B., It's John and your mother! Aren't you going to say hi?" Penelope questioned, fixing her bun. 

"...sure." And she began to walk closer to the fence, Negan noticed how uncomfortable she suddenly got, and that made him hate that motherfucker John even more. 

"Mom, you're home early. How's your arm?" Eleanor had a casket around her forearm, with a diamond bracelet around it.  _ Tacky _ , Blair secretly thought. 

"It's fine, dear. John take such good care of me, it's too bad we had to come back sooner than expected." John had a fake smile plastered on his face. 

"I'm sure he does…" Blair felt eyes on her back, turning around to check there was Negan, with the biggest scowl stuck to his expression, she glared at him, a silent disguise your face. "I have to come back to class…" 

"Wait!" John commanded. "We came to pick you up earlier so you could have lunch with us." She tried to find a excuse. 

"I don't think I can just leave class…" 

"Eleanor, baby, why don't you have a little chat with Jolene? I'm sure she would love to hear it from you." John quickly shut her down. 

"Of course…" Blair's friend suddenly stuck to her mother, never missing a chance to know her next collection line and maybe getting front row seats.  _ Social leeches. _

"You look beautiful when you're flushed." John whispered. 

"I'll wait my for my mother." Blair said coming back to the field, she heard the rusty gate opening, John was following her. "Do not turn your back on me." He put his arm around her and discreetly pinched her, laughing when she let out a little squeal. 

"I'm sorry, but... parents, can't participate in class, I'll have to ask you to wait outside until the students are done." Negan got in their way, trying his hardest not to pin that motherfucker down and punch his face until it gets mushy. Blair breathed relieved, secretly smiling at him. 

"Mr. Van Kirk!" Jolene was coming back with Eleanor and her fans, interrupting John's and Negan's stare off. "What a pleasure is seeing you here!" He let Blair go and went to hug her, Eleanor came with Blair's bag and a coat. 

"It's been a while, Jolene. You look younger by the day." He was incredibly manipulative, he knew the effect he had in most women, his auburn hair and blue eyes were his most striking feature. After a fake laughs and compliments, Eleanor pulled John and whispered in his ear. 

"You're absolutely right, dear I almost forgotten." He kissed her cheek and Blair almost gagged. 

"Jolene, as you know, Alexander, may God bless his soul, used to throw a annual wrapping get together at his house and unfortunately since his passing, we skipped last year." Negan could feel the rage and anger emanating from Blair's shivering body. 

"So we would like to formally invite you to our welcoming get together, tomorrow. I'm sure you can arrange the invites to the teachers, students and parents, Jolene?" 

"Oh my, sure Mr. Van Kirk right away. Blair, you're free to go." 

"But…" Blair wanted to escape lunch, the idea made her sick. 

"No buts, missy. Let's go, we don't want to be late to our reservation." John said making her put on her coat and pushing her to the gate. "I hope to see you all there." He added waving a bye to Jolene who was clutching her hands together.  _ Ass kisser.  _

The car was leaving the place and Blair's friends all jumped and clapped. 

"Finally!! I've missed the Waldorf's get together, dad loves it, it's the best place to grow your network." Spoke Lucy, who's father was a well known laywer. 

"Mother loves it too, she's dying to get a sneak peak at Eleanor's new collection." Isabel added, who's mother was a fashion reporter in a famous magazine. Negan was trying his hardest not to scream out of his lungs at them to shut the fuck up when his phone buzzed. 

**"Tomorrow it's my chance to harvest the information I need about that password.**

**I need you here, please."**

He smirked, knowing that this could mean John's demise. He texted back. 

**"You can count on me."**

  
  


After a few seconds his phone buzzed again. 

**"I knew you wouldn't let me down.**

**P.S Bring a baseball bat, it's game day ;)"**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Next chapter Negan and Blair will get together and question the pig of account. 
> 
> Stay tuned to a special appearance of Lucille (the bat) 
> 
> Tell what you guys think about it so far 
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you soon!


	9. Chapter. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the chapter before shit hits the fan.

"Man I can't wait till tomorrow." Simon said while trying on some outfits, he and Negan didn't have absolutely nothing to wear and the principal specifically said not to embarrass the school, so here they are, shopping like some teenager's in a Friday night. 

"Simon don't you think this place is...a little expensive?" Negan was worried, he had money but didn't felt like spending thousand dollars on a piece of clothing. "I mean, did you had to choose Barney's? Couldn't be anywhere else?" He looked around and felt out of place, small town boy. 

"Don't you want to make a good fucking impression? A lot of rich widows are going to be there." Simon raised his brows in a funny way, waiting for Negan to catch the hint. 

"I'm not trying to impress anyone."  _ Well, maybe one girl but he doesn't need to know that.  _

"You've got to be kidding me, you? Man slut Negan, not trying to impress anyone???"  _ If you can't beat them, join them. _

"Fine goddamn it." He grabbed some shirts and went to try on in the big dressing room available for them. It was sporty chic so they got away from getting a full suit. 

While they were in the dressing room, he could hear a seller nearby. 

"And what about this one? This green will really make your eyes  pop ." With emphasis on the pop. 

"Thank you so much for trying to be helpful but I like to shop alone, if you don't mind." That sweet familiar voice, he would recognize everywhere. Blair. 

"Well well well, it is indeed a small country." Simon had already changed to a new outfit. 

"Professor Simon! What are the odds?" Negan opened his dressing room, Blair discretely eyed him up and down. He looked good, really good with a blue shirt and black pants. "And you brought small town boy too?" She teased, knowing that he wouldn't say anything while Simon was there.  _ God I wish I had a fucking paddle. _

"Yeah yeah, you all can laugh while you can. Assholes." The seller came back with some other things for Simon who gladly accept it, he felt like a celebrity there. 

"So, what are you doing here?" Negan pretend not to be interested, checking some racks. 

"Getting something that don't have my mother's name on a tag." She raised a orange dress and stuck her tongue out. "See? She's everywhere."

"Why don't you try this on?" Negan grabbed a royal blue one strapless dress. She tilted her head to the side, surprisedly interested. 

"Why don't you help me?" He looked around the floor, all empty after Blair asking privacy to shop, only Simon stood in a dressing room. "Come on, you're scared of getting caught?" Blair said while entering the dressing room _. If you can't beat them, fuck them. _

\------------------------------------

"Blair bear, wake up!" Eleanor came in her room opening the curtains, letting the sun enter. 

"What time is it?" Blair asked covering her face with her pillow.

"It's time to get up, princess." She quickly tossed her pillow away, John entered her room with a cup of orange juice in hand. "Elle my love, Dorota is looking for you, something about the food." 

"God, this house would never work without me." She left her daughter's room, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. 

John stayed and stared at Blair's figure, she tried to cover herself when he entered, but she was wearing a silk emerald green camisole with black lace on the chest area so it was hard to cover her skin. 

"Can I help you?" She tried to sound confident the best she could. 

"I'm not sure yet. He said placing the cup on her night stand and coming to the end of her bed. 

"Well... while you decide, I'm going to get ready if you don't mind." She tossed her covers and tried to leave her bed, but John had other plans, grabbing her ankle and pulling. 

"Actually, I do mind." His hand were firm on her leg. "You're not wearing the gift I gave you. Why?" He asked while squeezing her foot in a painful manner. 

"It don't go with my dress." She sarcastically said. 

"That's a shame huh?" His eyes were roaming freely on her shivering body. "Don't you worry, we'll have plenty of time to play today." Blair tried to kick him away and he laughed moving away from her. "Easy. Calm down. I'm not doing anything. Here, have a nice juice to start the day." He handed her the cup, which she took and slowly brought to her lips. 

"Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice…" she said with a fake smile returning the cup to his hand. His face was priceless. Eleanor called him from downstairs and Blair took the chance to run to her bathroom, locking the door. 

While she got off the shower and was drying her hair, she got one text, it was from Stephen, the accountant, his name was saved as Puddin and once John heard her on the phone but he couldn't tell who it was so he used this nickname to tease her, like in the day of the flowers and that fucking dog collar. 

_ " _ **_Can't wait to see you today but remember, no one can know about us."_ **

  
  


Scoffing at the phone she couldn't help but to laugh at how sublimely malleable he was, he wasn't stupid just, careless. Like leaving his notebook without a password when meeting her. Not that she raised any suspicion, she wasn't stupid either, quickly texting back a cute text back to him, she continued to get ready, she had to look her best today, the prettier she was the more easy it was to trick the men in her circle. Except for John, he could see through her most of the time, but this was before Negan, before Blair having someone to count on. She felt somewhat, safer, confident knowing that he would be there for her. There was a slight knock on the door.

"Ohh dear you're absolutely exquisite!" Her mother said with her first of many to come champagne glass on her hand. "Let me see." Blair did a dramatic twirl, she was wearing the blue dress that Negan had picked for her that day, memories of his hand on her hair while she blew him flashing back in her head and she bit her lip to hold a laugh. 

"Do you like it?" She asked putting mascara on, she loved make up but she wasn't very skilled, so she did a soft light look, with a very thin eyeliner, mascara, blush and a red lipstick which she removed, giving a nice stain on her lips. 

"I would've liked it better if you had wore the one I picked for you." There's that passive aggression that Eleanor was famously known for. "But this one fits you like a glove, baby." 

"Thank you." Blair was brushing the waves she had done it earlier to make it more natural. "Aren't you going to get ready?" She said after her mother continued to stare at her. 

"Yeah...you're right. Come downstairs, the people are going to be here soon." Eleanor said gulping the rest of the champagne. This is going to a long fucking day. 

"There she is!!!" Blair heard John's voice when coming downstairs. "Blair come here, I would like to introduce you." A long fucking day. He put his arm behind her back like if she was a whining horse on a race, ready to be show off like a fucking prize, her mother used to do the same, ever since she was a little girl. She hated. 

"This is my top crew" a bunch of men in sport attire gave her head nods and fake smiles, after a while she got really good in noticing what kind of smile someone gave her, there was the real ones, the rarest ones, she never forget one of those; the pity one, I'm so sorry that your dad died; the ones that sometimes her mother, her friends and the sellers used to give, the ones that made her feel hated, envied; and the ones that she was receiving right now, every woman know this kind, the ones that makes you incredibly uncomfortable, the one's that there's just one meaning: I'm playing nice but at any chance I'll try grope you. 

"Nice to meet you." She shook their hands, forgetting their names the moment it came out of John's mouth. 

"Ahh Stephen, this is Alexander's daughter, Blair. I don't think you've met." Stephen came and kissed her hand, she almost snapped at him, what the fuck happened with pretending that they didn't knew each other? 

"It's a pleasure." Stephen said still holding her hand. He's going to fuck everything. 

"Same wise." Blair noticed some of her classmates coming in, including the scholarship ones and took that cue. "If you excuse me. Enjoy the party." Walking towards the door she could feel eyes burning on her back, probably those disgusting men, it didn't matter now, Negan would be here any minute and then she would put her plan to work. 

"B., OMG you look amazing!" 

"Thanks, Penelope. You look amazing too." She wasn't lying, Penelope had that green dress that the seller at Barney's was trying to push Blair to buy it, it was a good color on her. "Why don't you go to find our table? I'll meet you there in a second." Checking her phone, no sign of Negan.  _ Where is he _ ? 

Looking around she saw the scholarship kids looking left out, misplaced. 

"Hi, I don't think we've met." She reach her hand "I'm Blair." 

"Oh we know." A girl with red glasses and red hair spoke and immediately regret it. "I mean, I'm Miley and this are Jacob and Michael." She pointed at two boys that seemed nervous. "We heard about your father, I'm so sorry." Miley had a real sincere smile and Blair liked that. 

"Thank you, it's been...hard to say the least but one day at time right?" Jacob nodded with his head. "Come, I'll show you guys around, let's get you set." Mikey felt somewhat relieved, when she moved to that school, around the halls and in the classroom, she heard people talking about how Blair Waldorf ruled the school with a iron fist, she even got ready for bullying, being the only female scholarship holder in the middle of millionaires and billionaires. But she was pleasantly surprised with Blair, she never did anything to her and even secretly prevented bullying amongst her "friends".

"Here, can I get you guys anything?" Sitting down in a table and waving to a waiter, Blair looked more relaxed around them than with her usual classmates, until her phone buzzed. Negan. Oh thank fuck. 

"I'm late but I'm pulling in now, Simon's fault. Sorry." 

Making sure they had everything that they needed she excused herself and went mingling around the party, 5 minutes later she saw Negan, Simon and some other teachers, including Jolene arriving at her place. Finally. 

"Blair you look like a doll!" Jolene said kissing Blair's cheek. "Where are your parents? I would love to say hi." Ass kisser, both Negan and Blair thought at the same time. 

"My mother is on the backyard, make yourself at home." Jolene and some of the teachers left, staying only Negan and Simon, who already had a cup in hand. 

"Professors, you cleaned up nicely, I was expecting Negan to show up in a plaid shirt and a cowboy hat." Simon nearly choked laughing, she could feel Negan's temper itching to show it's claws. 

"I'm going to be honest he almost did." 

"Simon you better watch your drunkness, if you fall I'm not picking you up." Negan said giving him a hard slap on the chest. 

"That's okay Simon, if you fall I'm picking you up, unless you fall in the pool, then you're on your own." She checked the time, almost game time. Her father used to host golf, baseball, tennis, soccer and target shooting games, with different prizes to the winners, she used to love those games when she was a kid but no so much anymore, but today she would change that. 

"Come, the games are about to begin." John choose to only do the baseball and target shooting today, which was fine by Eleanor, all that she do at these parties was drink, eat and gossip. 

Blair seated at Miley's table with Negan and Simon, Penelope and her other friends were mingling around, trying to get laid. Pathetic. 

"What did I miss?" She asked bitting into some snacks. 

"John gave a speech and went inside to get something, I'm not sure what." Michael was diving in a white cake, noticing how they're looking at him he stopped and cleaned his mouth. 

"...shit...sorry, do you want cake Blair?" He looked embarrassed and she gave him a sympathetic smile. 

"No Michael, thank you. The last time I ate cake was when I was 16." And Michael continued eating. 

"Why???" Jacob grabbed a piece and started to eat it too. Negan glanced at her and saw how far away she seemed to be, thinking about the past. John came back with a riffle in hand and went to the shooting station. That's why, Blair and Negan thought. 

"Who's want to be first?" John asked, getting cheers from already drunk ass Eleanor. "No one? Fine, I'll show how it's done." Cocky motherfucker. He aimed and waited, after a while he said asked to shoot the plate, he had to shot twice to get it. His "top crew" cheered like crazy, so did ass kissers around, like Jolene, who didn't stopped taking pictures from the minute she got there, his ego got even bigger, no one wanted to embarrass itself going after him. 

"Who's next?" He asked, with a winning smile on his face, Blair grew tired of it. 

"Me." She said standing up, Negan's head shot at her direction with a expression that could only mean: what the fuck are you doing? Eleanor screamed something that she couldn't understand, she was way past her drink limit already. John raised the riffle away from Blair's reach. 

"I don't think this is a good idea, princess, I don't want you to get hurt. This is for big people who actually knows what they're doing." John tried to humiliate her, Negan had a scowl in his face the moment he called her princess. My ass you don't want her to get hurt, your sick fuck. 

"What's the matter? You're afraid of losing to a little girl?" Blair said knowing he couldn't slap her now like he would do if she spoke like that to him alone. His crew did a synchronized oooooooh, John had no choice but to hand her the riffle. 

Positioning herself and aiming she heard John whispering behind her. 

"I'll deal with you later. Good luck." Scoffing and taking a deep breath, she gained her focus again, all she had to do was imagine John's face on the plate. Easy peazy lemon squeezy. 

"Shoot." She asked and a second later, with one perfect shot, she hit right in the middle of the plate, to Negan's relief. Blair could hear Negan's voice in the middle of the cheering. Smiling and flipping her hair, she handed the riffle back to John, who sported a surprised face. 

"When did you learn how to do that?" He asked taking the gun from her hand. 

"In the Russian boarding school you sent me. It wasn't useless after all right?" Eleanor was coming, stumbling a bit. "Watch yourself John, today was the plate, tomorrow who knows?!" She winked and walked away, with a sudden confidence streak. 

"Bravo!" Simon was on his third cup by now. "Is there anything you are not good at?" He asked jokingly. 

"Modesty." She asked drinking from a cup in Negan's hand. "Because I'm great at it." And their table bursted in a laughing fit, what they didn't noticed is how John noticed that Blair seemed to trust that teacher, so he put his plan to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys today it's my birthday! I'm turning 23 today yayyy me 
> 
> Tell how you like this so far, next chapter Blair, Negan and Stephen meet and John acts like the shit hole he is but fear not, our girl is getting more confident now that she has Negan by her side. 
> 
> See you soon


	10. Chapter. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS SEXUAL ASSAULT AND NON CON DRUG USE.

Eleanor had drink way to much, when she began to sing alone, Blair thought it was better to bring her inside, so she doesn't embarrass herself, she knew that she would never hear the end of it if Blair hadn't prevented. 

"So Blair, what college do you have your eyes on?" Miley was adorable, a sweet girl with a good heart and friendly smile. Taking a deep breath and glancing at her mother screaming for a microphone Blair furrowed her brows. 

"I...I'm not sure yet. I'm keeping my options open for now." Eleanor had found a mic. "I'm sorry, we'll continue this later, got save this party from turning into a mass murder karaoke." Her new friends laughed and continued to talk. 

"Hello! Is this thing on?" Eleanor was tapping on the mic. "Where's my daughter?" Blair came behind her and took the microphone from her hand. "Blair!!! Oww baby you look so beautiful! You remind me so much of your father." It was true, Blair was pretty much a copy of her father, one look on their eyes and you would know they were related, the same shade of emerald green present. 

"Thanks Mom... hm, I need you to come check something with me on your room. It's a fashion urgency." She whispered and Eleanor jolted from her place. Placing an arm on her mother's waist and carrying her inside, she felt carrying a burden that wasn't meant for her, Dorota was the one that pretty much raised her, dear old Eleanor had it so much easier than most mother's do. Once she even cursed 10 years old Blair for destroying her body, she rant about how pregnancy ruined her. Blair didn't eat or speak for three days until her father came and talk to her.  _ I wonder if things would've played differently if I had told him about what happened, instead of her...I guess I will never know.  _

"Blair bear where's John?" Eleanor was now laying in her bed, Blair was taking her shoes off and adjusting her cast so it wouldn't hurt her arm. 

"I don't know."

"Can you find him for me? He hasn't touched me in weeks...I miss him." Blair almost puked, hearing her mother talking about that scumbag like that.  _ And what does she means by week's? They just got here from their honeymoon. _

"No, you need to rest mom. There's water here and Tylenol. If you need anything, call me. " She left her mother's room and closed the door, Stephen was coming, looking drunk and high at the same time, dangerous combination. 

"There you are." He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. "I missed you...you have no idea how much I missed this." His hands came down to her ass and squeezed. 

"What happened to be discreet?" She asked trying to move away from him. 

"Fuck that, I'm tired of hiding. John can go fuck himself I'm not scared of him anyway." Blair took this as a cue, he would never say this sober. 

"Really? Why would you be afraid of John?" Blair played with his hair, trying to gather more information. 

"Because he's dirty...he thinks no one knows but he and his family are all dirty." He kissed her jaw and neck, his face was red and he didn't looked good. 

"What do you mean?" Blair let him continue, he was telling everything she wanted to know. 

"I don't want to talk about that now, come let's go to your room. I need you." He roughly pulled her hand to his crotch. 

"I thought you said you weren't afraid of him." She pulled her hand away. 

"I'm not." He insisted. 

"Then prove it, what is he hiding?" She asked kissing his neck and he melted. 

"He has server, I don't know where, all I know is about his finances there." A server?  _ So it wasn't a password to a site or email it was a password to access a server. But where is it??? _

"What else?" She insisted. 

"Nothing...that's all I know baby come on, look how you make me." His dick was hard as rock, and she felt sick, she already had everything that she needed from him, he wasn't useful anymore. 

"We can talk later about this. You're drunk and it's rude for a guest to ditch the party." 

"No, get back here!" He pulled her again and stuck his hand under her dress, before she could slap him she heard voices downstairs. 

"If you don't let me go, I'll scream." Stephen immediately let her go and started to apologize. "Don't you ever presume to touch me again. We're done." 

"Princess I'm sorry, please let's talk about it." Blair as already going downstairs, rushing back outside, not even glancing back at him. Grabbing a champagne glass from one of the waiters, she pulled herself together and joined the party again, she was searching for her table and her heart skipped a beat when she saw John sitting there on her seat. Even though Negan's back was turned at her, she could see that his posture indicated that he was angry, annoyed. Better go now before he does something stupid. 

"No no, she's a nice girl, great student." She could hear Simon talking with John. "Straight A's, you have nothing to worry about." Oh thank God. Miley saw her coming and waved. 

"Hey Blair! You've been gone for a while, it's everything ok?" She was eating a slice of cherry pie with cream on it, it made Blair hungry. 

"Yeah…" John and Negan were eying her, Negan out of concern and John out of suspiciousness. "Everything's just... peachy." Sitting down next to Miley and Jacob she fixed her dress up, his eyes fell into her cleavage. 

"Where were you?" John asked, without any humor in his voice, Blair's hair was a bit messy, her cheeks were flushed and her lips redder than usual, his jealousy creeping in. She just look at him with those big green eyes and a little smirk on her lips. 

"I'm hungry. Where did you get this pie?" Blair changed the subject and asked to Miley. 

"Oh, on that cart." She pointed at some place and Blair grabbed her phone, it had 5 drunk texts from Stephen and two from Negan, he had asked if she was okay or if she needed anything.

"Professor, can you please grab me a piece? These shoes are killing me." Blair asked Negan who immediately stood and went to bring her a slice. Quickly texting him, she smiled and locked her phone. 

He was cutting a slice when his phone buzzed, cursing the timing and balancing the plate, he checked and it was a text from Blair. 

"Got the information I needed. ;) 

P.S your ass looks amazing from my view." 

Laughing and looking back, she winked at him without anyone noticing, John went to walking Stephen out the door, he suddenly came and said he was leaving, something about his wife. 

"Here's your pie." Negan placed the plate in front of her and she smiled at him. 

"Thank you, sir." She knew from experience that Negan had a dominant side and a daddy kink, he get off when she call him sir and she loved to tease him about it. Just like the other day, at the dressing room, asked him for help with the dress, she got inside and waited, he soon entered, pressing her against the mirror and kissing her. Hard. His big hand came to the button of her shirt and opened, his fingers pinching and teasing her breasts, she even moaned only to get Negan's hand around her throat and his lips on hers again, telling her to be quiet, she bit his lips and undone his belt, unzipping his pants, stroking his already hard dick over his boxers.

"Do you like that?" She whispered to his lips, his eyes were fixed in to hers. "I've missed this." Blair pulled his boxer down and grabbed his dick, he hissed and she kissed him, telling him to be quiet. Kneeling down in front of him, the mirror by her side, giving him a full view. 

"Stop teasing me." He commanded after he grew impatient with the kitten licks Blair was giving on purpose, she pretend to move her mouth onto his tip just to move away. Negan grabbed her hair with one hand and choked her with the other. "I warned you." She just smiled, grabbed his hand to make his grip tighter around her throat and started to pump his dick up and down, slowly, he released her neck and ran his hand through his hair. She's going to be the death of me. 

"Yes, sir." And opened her mouth to take him all in, feeling his tip on the back of her throat she started to bobbed her head up and down, her tongue twirling around. Negan's eyes darted from her to the mirror, back to her, soon it all became too much for him and he could feel that he was going to cum soon. 

"I'm close, baby." He said between gritted teeth to prevent his moaning to come out louder than expected. Blair's hands were cold and she began pumping him with his dick still deep inside her mouth, she even moaned when Negan grabbed a handful of her hair, keeping her in place. 

"I'm gonna cum." Negan was panting, he came a second later, with a thick grunt. Swallowing everything, she licked him clean along his length, with a soft kiss on his tip, then zipped his pants and done his belt back in place. Negan grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her hard, he even tried to open more buttons from shirt, only to get bitten by her. 

"Don't be greedy." She said licking the little drop of blood from his lips.

Fixing her hair and her shirt, she glanced at the clothes hanging in the dressing room and picked one for him. "This one. It matches my dress." Then she gave him small peck on the chin and left.  _ Best blowjob ever.  _

"Blair? Blair? Hello??" Jacob was waving at her face, she came back to reality. 

"Sorry, hm, doze off for a second. You were saying?" She said eating her piece of pie. Negan was talking with Simon, he gently kicked her under the table and she kicked him back. 

"Nothing... just, if you want to hang out with us sometime? Outside school, we can go to the movies or ice skating." Blair looked confused, her friends usually invited her only to parties and dinners and after a while this gets incredibly boring, especially with those girls. 

"It's stupid, Jacob I told you." Miley whispered to him. 

"No, no. Sounds fun, I wanna go. I love ice skating." Blair said finishing her pie. 

"Really??? Michael asked, clearly expecting her to to say a hell no. 

"Yeah... I could use some time off. Thanks for asking." They exchanged numbers and Jacob immediately created a group chat. God I hope I don't regret this. "Simon." She called, pointing at a water bottle next him. "Are going to drink that?" He nodded a no and handed her the bottle which she chug. It was around 7PM, people were starting to leave and she was tired, a yawn came soon. Negan went to take Simon to get something sweet, he was on the verge of pure drunkness. 

"Be right back." He said directly to her, yet he was being low key considering Jacob, Michael and Miley were there too. 

"Take your time." Blair said laying her head on her wrist. "Don't let him fall into the pool." 

"Can't promise." He said winking then he left. 

"We'll help!" Jacob and Michael followed him, leaving only Blair and Miley at the table. 

"Blair do you want this?" Miley pushed a little cup. "It's like a cream made of peanuts or something like that but I'm allergic.

"I'm kinda full but a spoon won't kill me right?" She said trying on, it was good and Blair had a sweet tooth so she ate the rest of it. "God my mother would kill me if she saw me eating like this." Blair joked and Miley laughed, they were going to be good friends and she felt happy about it. Blair suddenly felt thirsty, and sleepy, and confused, dizzy. All at once.  _ Am I allergic to peanuts too _ ? Laying her head down in the table she felt like floating.  _ Maybe I am allergic and I'm dying. _ Then she laughed. 

"Why are you laughing?" Miley asked giggling too, her phone rang. "Hold on, it's my mom." 

"Tell her I said hi." Blair said still laughing, she tried to reach another water bottle but she dropped, alongside side with a glass, which broke and she cut her hand. 

"Oh my God Blair are you okay? Wait, I'm going to pass out, I can't see blood." Miley said and covered her eyes. 

"Calm down, it just a little...tear." she grabbed a napkin and rolled her hand. Someone came and grabbed her arm, Blair was almost asleep now, she couldn't even see who was dragging her inside. 

After 5 minutes Negan came back, wet, Simon not only had fallen into the pool, he dragged him with him. Jacob and Michael stood behind to make sure he didn't fall again. 

Miley was sitting alone in the table, typing on her phone, the towel was full of broken glass and it even had a blood stain. 

"What happened?" He asked, looking for Blair. 

"Oh, Blair dropped this glass and cut her hand." Miley said trying to hold her laughter at Negan's state. "But she's fine just a little tipsy, starting laughing out of the sudden." A red flag popped in his head, she hadn't drink that much but maybe she was just happy. 

"Where's she? She shouldn't be alone like this." Negan said drying his face with a napkin, he was worried. 

"She's not alone Negan, don't you worry about. Her stepfather said he would take care of her." Miley said not knowing what it meant, but Negan's heart dropped.  _ She was tipsy and John took her away? OVER MY DEAD FUCKING BODY.  _

_ \---------------------------- _

"Do you know what could I do to you know?" John said dragging her inside, she was soft in his arms, weak. 

"My hand" she mumbled. "It hurts." The napkin was soaked in blood. 

"I know. Sit down." He put her on top of the kitchen counter, grabbing a first aid kit. "Give me your hand." Blair was waving, almost falling face first. John grabbed her and laid her head on his shoulder. 

"See? Why can't you always be like this?" He said stroking her hair, her hand was still bleeding. "We could be together then, I know that I haven't been easy on you but...I've loved you from the moment I saw you at your dad's office." The only reason he was telling her this is because he knew she wouldn't remember it. "Tell me you love me." He said and she just moved slowly, feeling sick, all she wanted was to lay down. "Tell me you love me!" John tried to shook her awake, Blair only hummed, she couldn't move, she couldn't think or speak properly, he slapped her face, another failed attempt to awake her, getting only a whine from her. 

"Mister Van Kirk!" Dorota came in the kitchen with Negan by her side. "Mr. Eleanor is looking for you. Let me take care of Miss Blair." Her voice was firm as a rock, Negan ran into her on the way, all he had to say is that Blair was hurt that the woman came rushing with him. 

"Sure…careful she's blacked out." John said letting Dorota take charge. Before he could leave the kitchen, Negan grabbed him by the shirt and slammed into the wall, a finger pointed at his face. 

"Listen to me you disgusting piece of shit, everyone else might not see through you, you sick fuck! But I do." John tried to squirm away, he had never been in to a real fight in his life, only in court, and right now Negan was the jury, judge and executioner. "I'm warning you, if you ever, EVER, touch her again, I'll crack your skull open." 

John tried to play tough, he ever scoffed. Negan's huge hand met his face in a hard dry slap. 

"I'm not joking, I don't care what happens to me. Touch her again and I'll kill you. Did you understand?" John nodded, scared for his life. "Good, now get the fuck out." He roughly pushed John and went back to kitchen, Blair was laying down on the kitchen counter, she was completely out, Dorota was cleaning her hand. 

"Is she okay?" He asked, gathering his strength to not kill John right there but he had promised her not to do anything without consulting her first. 

"She'll be. Thanks to you."  _ Nothing will happen to you as long I'm here,  _ was the last thing he thought while caressing her hair. _Even if kills me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how is going??? 
> 
> Next chapter they'll be back to school and Blair and Negan will try to access that goddamn server. 
> 
> I considered having Negan beat John's ass at this party but Lucille was in the car, he has way way waaaay worst coming for him. Stay tuned, I promise this will be so satisfying. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> See you soon!


	11. Chapter. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

After the party was over, Negan helped Dorota and brought Blair to bed, her face had a red mark resembling a hand, it only made him angrier. 

"He's a bad man." Dorota said while fixing the covers. "I know that, Blair wasn't lying, her mother didn't believe her but I did." Negan was relieved knowing that. 

"Then why didn't you do something?" 

"I tried but who would believe a maid right? After what happened, Blair stuck to me and I couldn't leave her, she didn't had no one to rely on. " 

Dorota grabbed her phone and plugged the charger on, leaving on Blair's nightstand. "She seems to trust you. Do not break her trust or I'll come for you." She sounded like a mother, no wonder Blair loved her like one. 

"I won't. She can trust me. So do you." 

"I hope so." Dorota walked out the door with Negan, their newest allie. 

\------------------------

Waking up on Sunday morning were different for Negan and Blair, he was feeling sore and getting a cold, after falling, no being dragged on the pool by a drunk ass Simon. 

"Man what a party." Simon said sitting down the table. 

"I'm never leaving the house with you again." Negan said, still annoyed with him.

"What's wrong with you, Rudolph?" Simon laughed at his red nose.

"What's wrong? You dragged me to a fucking pool, I had to drag your wet drunk ass home and you ask me what's wrong?" 

"Shit...did anyone else saw it?" He asked, Jolene would kill him if he had embarrassed the school with an audience. 

"No, just me and the two scholarship students, Jacob and Michael." Negan blew his nose. 

"Man...my bad I shouldn't have drink that much, but thank you for taking care of me, who knows what could've happened??!" Simon grabbed a plate to eat something and Negan's mind wondered, thinking about how Blair, who knows what could've happened if he hadn't made it in time? He decided to text her again. For the fourth time _. I wonder if she's okay.  _

  
  


\------------------------

Sitting down in bed and stretching, Blair checked the time on her phone 12PM, so many texts she couldn't even see the screen properly. _ What happened last night? _ She still had her dress on, her phone was plugged in but she couldn't remember anything _. I'll worry about that later, I need a shower and painkillers. _ Swallowing three pills and dragging herself out of bed, she went to the bathroom, getting rid of her clothes, she brushed her teeth and jumped in the shower, taking her time, washing her hair and the remaining makeup on her face. After done she looked in the mirror, her face was sore but no marks were visible, her hand had a nasty cut that she didn't remember how she got it, but it wasn't that bad, it would heal soon, brushing her hair, she got dressed and checked her phone, now more texts.  _ Here we go. _

First one: Penelope. 

"B., OMG I went home with one of John's friends, but I can't remember his name. This is him, do you know him?" Checking the picture attached, it was no one less than Stephen. Blair had to laugh, it was pathetic but it wasn't her problem anymore. She decided to ignore that text. 

Second one: the group chat with Jacob, Miley and Michael. 

"So, movies tonight?" Jacob asked and they gave thumbs up. It's been a while since I went to the movies, why not? Blair texted a thumbs up to and asked when she should pick them up. 

Third text, it was Negan, with four texts in a row. Did I do something? 

"Blair, are you okay?" 

"I'm sorry but I had to do something." 

"I couldn't let him hurt you."

"Blair are you there? Please talk to me, I'm worried." She felt sick suddenly, did John drugged me again? Oh God, oh God, please no. She read the last texts. 

Fourth one: John. 

"Princess, I'm going to out of town for a while, behave till I get back. I got you something, it's downstairs. 

P.S don't believe in anyone else, I didn't touched you." 

She dropped her phone in the ground and screamed on the pillow, crying and feeling disgusting with herself. Her phone began to ring. Negan. She quickly picked up, her hands shaking. 

"Negan? Tell me it's not true, please." 

"He didn't touched you, I got there before, Dorota came with me, she took care of you." He said, feeling guilty that he couldn't be there to stop him sooner. She felt relieved, Dorota was the one person she would trust her life with, she would thank her later. 

"How did he drugged me? I didn't drink or ate anything from him...expect one sweet that Miley gave it to me, she was allergic to it and John had just left the table…" she quickly understood, he knew that Blair loved sweets and that she wouldn't resist it. He even dragged clueless Miley with him. 

"He took the chance when I left with Simon, it's got be it. Is he there now?" Negan's voice was weird. 

"No, he texted me saying that he's going to be out of town for a while." 

"Yeah I've might've caused it." Negan sounded uncomfortable. 

"Why? What did you do?" 

"After Dorota and I got there in the kitchen, he tried to leave like if nothing had happened. I kinda of banged him against the wall, slapped his face and threatened his ass." Blair almost got furious, he wasn't supposed to do anything without consulting her. But how could she be angry with him? He saved her, more than once now. 

"My knight in shining armor..." 

"I won't let him hurt you ever again, we will take him down together, you can count on me. Always." 

"I know, thank you, it means a lot. What's up with your voice? You sound...sick." she changed the subject, she wouldn't let this ruined her plans, she had Negan by her side now. 

"You can thank Simon for that, he fell on the pool and dragged me with him." He sounded embarrassed. Blair laughed out loud, tears rolling from laughing too much. 

"I can't believe I missed that. This is epic." Negan gave a fake laugh. 

"Ha ha laugh all you can, but if you bring this up again, I'll bring my paddle." 

"I might be into that." She teased and Negan got quiet. "We'll have time to your...games. We'll talk later. Thank you for being you." She thanked him again and Negan promised to call to check up on her again. 

Coming downstairs she went to the kitchen, feeling hungry like a wolf, her mother was there, reading a paper. 

"Blair baby! You're finally up." 

"Hey Mom...how are you today? You drank a bit much yesterday." She provoked. 

"Don't start it, Blair. I already heard from John, you don't get to say anything to me." Eleanor spat back. 

"You're right, I won't say anything."  _ What's the point? She never belives me anyway. " _ Where's is he by the way?" 

"London, he won't be here for a while, something about Stephen and his business." Blair took a deep breath, remembering how Stephen acted last night, he wouldn't say anything to John, she was sure of that, it would do more harm to him than to her. "He brought you a present, one of your teachers spoke wonders of you last night and he decided to reward you." Eleanor spoke with a cheery voice. "Isn't he the best?" Blair scoffed, he bought her something in the hope of keeping her mouth shut now that he knew Negan was on to his shit. 

"Sure, if you say so." Grabbing some fruit and a piece of bread she went to the living room, a small box had a bow on it and a little tag. She took courage to open it, there was a car key with a horse on it.  _ A car? For fucks sake. _

"For being a good student and a good girl. 

Enjoy.

J." 

Walking outside, there was her gift waiting with a big golden bow, black convertible Ferrari Portofino, It was beautiful she loved racing but this was a bit much, but she knew it was useless try to return that car, John would replace it with something else absurd. Grabbing the key car, she scratched the brand new painting, out of spite. It wouldn't do anything but it made her feel better. 

She went inside to study a bit, and wait for the movie time, she even told Negan about it. 

"Going to the movies soon, I've made new friends. Yay." She joked while she got ready, she put on sneakers, black jeans, white shirt and a fake leather jacket. 

"Which friends?" Negan asked feeling a bit jealous. 

"The three musketeers." She joked and Negan relaxed a bit, Jacob and Michael seemed like good people and Miley was a good sweet girl, it would do good for her, to have real friends. 

"Have fun but not too much fun." 

"Can't promise anything. Jk. See you tomorrow." 

Putting her friends address on the brand new GPS, she went to pick them up. 

\------------------------

"Want to meet after class? I need to walk you through the plan." Blair said passing by him down the halls, she handed him a paper as cover, it had a paddle drawn on it, he held his laugh, she was relentless. 

"Sure, but where?" It's not like she could come to his place with Simon there and Blair's mother soon would notice a teacher coming to her house so often. 

"Your office, make up a excuse, no one will notice." He sure hoped so. 

For his luck, Jolene was absent that day, so the place was clear, he was sitting on his table, taking the time to correct some papers, someone knocked on the door. Removing his glasses and walking towards the door, he opened and Blair entered without saying anything, she smelled like heaven to him, she let her stuff on the floor and sat down on Negan's chair, putting her feet up on his desk, the skirt lifting enough so that he could get a good look on her soft legs. 

"Sit, Professor. We need to talk." Blair said mimicking his voice, crossing and waving her legs, Negan had to control himself to not grab her thighs right there. He locked the door and sat down on the other chair, without saying anything he waited. 

"So? How's your cold going? Feeling better, Rudolph?" She joked, Blair was in a good mood today. 

"I'm better, it's hard to keep me down." Blair scoffed. 

"Yeah...I doubt that." His jaw clenched, his hands twitching, wishing to give her a good spanking. "Let's get to business then." She uncrossed her legs and walked next to him, leaning against his desk. "I know where to use that password, Stephen told me everything he knew about it." Negan grabbed one leg and pulled, bringing her knee up. 

"How did you get this information?" He asked, holding her leg, running his hand through her soft skin. 

"I tell you I cracked the code and you worry on how I got the information." She slapped his hand away, but kept her leg up on him. 

"You didn't answer my question." Negan insisted, feeling the jealousy creeping in. Blair sighed. 

"He was drunk...and God knows what else he took…" she didn't told him about his hand up on her dress. "So, you want to know what I discovered or you want me show you how I discovered?" 

"Both." His voice was stern. 

"Very well." Blair straddle his lap, running her hands through his hair. "He told me he wasn't afraid of John, and how he and his family were dirty." She said kissing his jaw, Negan's hands were tight around her waist. "And how John keeps his dirty secrets in a server." 

"Mmmm" Negan moaned when she kissed his neck, her legs around him, her hands on his hair, no wonder Stephen told her everything, Negan himself would share his secrets with her right now, if he had any. "Then what?" He asked, Blair bit him softly. 

"Then he tried to drag me to my room." Negan stiffened on his chair. "And then I dumped him." She said kissing his lips. 

"Wait...so no more Stephen?" He asked, his hands going up her skirt. 

"I have no use for him anymore, besides, Penelope is his new subject." She stopped, leaning back his table. "Anything else?" 

"Just one more thing." Negan said standing and sitting her on his desk. 

"Yeah? What's that?" Blair asked, moaning when his hand pulled her panties to the side and he dug two fingers inside her. 

"You called me Rudolph earlier, I can't let this slide." Negan said, curling his fingers, making her arch her back. "Go on, laugh again." He added another finger and she tried to squirm away. "Not so tough now huh?" 

"Stop talking, are you going to fuck me or what?" Blair said between moans, making him push the things off his table, laying her down and removing her black lace panties. 

"You're going to beg me for it." He spread her legs open and devoured her pussy, his tongue flicking her clit, his hands holding her in place. It was a delicious torture. 

"Go on, beg me. " Negan said slapping the inside of her thighs. Her eyes never leaving his face, a wolfish smile on her lips, she wouldn't give in, it didn't matter how much Negan slapped or tortured her, she was in control in that room and she knew that, and he knew that too. 

"Beg." He dug his fingers in again and she threw her head back moaning yet not saying what he wanted to hear. She escaped his grasp and pushed him on the chair. 

"You want me to beg? " She said sitting on his lap, opening his pants and pulling his stone hard dick out, pumping slowly with her hand, Negan kissed her lips and she quietly align him on her entrance, sitting down out of a sudden, making him groan loudly. Pulling his head back she kissed him without moving, she could feel him warm and pulsing inside of her. 

"Stop playing with me, doll." He said trying to move, but Blair locked him in place with her legs. 

"Beg." She said, moving in a painful slowly pace. "Beg, Negan." And he did, for the first time in his life, Negan begged and pleaded, she had him on the palm of her hand and he had no complaints about it. 

  
  


\------------------------

It was almost midnight on a Thursday when Blair texted him. 

"Tomorrow I'll come by my father's office, Miley is coming with me." 

"Do you need help? What can I do?" 

"For now, nothing, just thought you should know :)" 

"So I supposed to sit here and do nothing?" 

"Not for long, my mother leaves tomorrow night for Paris, won't be home for a while and John isn't here also. How about a late night swim tomorrow? No clothes this time so you don't get sick." 

"Count me in." Negan went to sleep, a strange tingling sensation on his stomach. Blair was fun, beautiful and smart but she was too young, could he be falling in love with her? And most importantly, could she fall in love with him? After all, she dumped Stephen when he became useless to her, but would she do the same with Negan? Or she would let him stick around? Either way, Negan wasn't planning on letting her go, either she needed him or not. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyyyss I would like to know what course should I take on this story.
> 
> Tell me what you rather. They falling in love with each other or not? 
> 
> I'm fine with either way, but you guys pick the road. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> See you soon!


	12. Chapter. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, quick chapter. It gets creepier.

"Blair, what are we doing here again"?" Miley asked when Blair pressed the button to the last floor on the building that had her last name on it. 

"Eleanor lost some sketches for her show coming soon and I'm helping her find it." Lying came easily to her by now, she liked Miley but she didn't wanted to drag her into her plans, at least not yet. 

"Oh, but should we be here?" Miley was a scared cat. 

"I mean...this literally has my name on it so I don't see why not." Blair said retouching her cherry lipgloss. But Miley had a point, they shouldn't be here but Blair didn't knew where else to look for this server so she figured that John's office was a good start. I'm just worried about cameras but I got a plan for that. 

"Good morning, girls what can I do for you..oh, hi Blair. Long time no see. How are you doing?" John's secretary Amanda greeted them, she used to work for her father, she was on the company for God knows how long. 

"I'm fine, Amanda, thanks for asking. This is my friend Miley." She introduced her friend grabbing a candy from the bowl. 

"Nice to meet you, Miley. What can I do for you today?" 

"Is John in?" Blair asked just to be sure. 

"No, honey he's in London, should be back in two weeks or less." Blair pretend to seek disappointed. 

"Oh, it's just...my mom lost some of her sketches and I wanted to check if maybe it's in his office." 

"I don't see a problem with that, go on sweetie, take your time looking, here's the key." She handed her the key and Blair gave Amanda her most shining smile. "Just don't move his things out of place, please." 

"Sure, thanks Mandy!" 

Unlocking and entering his office, she scanned the room, it changed so much since the last time she came by, her father's decor was different, more polished, elegant, John's had changed to a Chinese type of thing but the way he did it, it was more to the messy side.  _ Yuck _ . 

"So this is your father's office?" Miley asked sitting on a couch. 

"John is not my father." Blair's voice was stern. 

"Oh, sorry Blair...I didn't mean.." 

"That's okay Miley, it's just...it's been hard having him around. Sorry, I shouldn't use that tone on you, to be honest, you are the first real friend I have in... God I don't even know how long." Blair confessed while turning his computer on.  _ No cameras so far _ , she thought when looking around, he also didn't had a webcam _. I guess he has more to hide than I imagined _ . Blair's dad always had cameras installed at all times and the fact that John had them removed, spoke volumes. There was no closed or locked cabinets, everything was see through so the only electronic device there was his computer.  _ Oh God this is going to be harder than I imagined. _

His computer had a password obviously, Blair grabbed her notebook where she spent hours writing down possible passwords, other than the one she got with Stephen.  _ So I can try 5 times before it sends him a email about forgotten password.  _ She had top 5 circulated. His birthday, her mother's birthday, his name and his year of birth, the word password and his phone number, it sounded the most plausible ones. 

"So Miley" she said to distract her friend "do you have any siblings?" Blair typed his birthday. Incorrect. 

"Just one, my brother Eric, he's in college right now." Miley was checking his statues and little trinkets. 

"That's nice. I always wanted a sibling, but I guess I wasn't that lucky." Eleanor's birthday. Incorrect. 

"He's a bit weird but he's a good guy, just really shy and nerdy." 

"Kinda like you then." She joked and Miley stuck her tongue out. "I would like to meet your family sometime, we could have a sleepover." His name and his year of birth. Incorrect.  _ Fuck _ . 

"That sounds super fun!" Miley said looking out the window. "Blair I gotta be honest, I had a whole different view of you before we met." Blair stopped typing mid word and looked up. 

"Really? What was your first impression of me?" She asked and Miley hesitated. "That's ok, Miley you can be honest." 

"I thought you were a typical mean rich spoiled bitch girl." She blurted out. 

"Wow...that's...that's that."But I see where you coming from, I can't argue." 

"Sorry, it's just you always walked around not looking at anyone and was always surrounded by the fanplastic four so I got a little scared." Blair laughed holding her stomach. 

"Fanplastic four that's hilarious!" She typed the word password. Incorrect.  _ Fuck fucking fuck!  _

"But you were a pleasant surprise, they boys adore you." Miley's phone rang, her mother again for the God knows which time of the day. 

_ Just one more chance...it's nothing like dates or about him _ . She ran a hand through her hair and glanced at the table, there was a picture framed next to his monitor of her and her mother, from one of Eleanor's parties, it even had a writing that had been printed on the photo. 

" **_Nora and Princess Blair"_ **

_ No...it can't be _ . She slowly typed and for her luck and disgust, it logged in. John Fucking Van Kirk had set his computer password as Princess Blair and she couldn't felt more uncomfortable at the moment. Plugging a pendrive and copying and pasting everything possible, she waited for Miley and scattered some papers, sketches that she had made herself so it wouldn't raise any suspicion, she even forged her mother's signature, something she excel in since she was 14 years old.  _ 70 _ % almost done. 

"Blair do you want to have lunch at my place today? My mom wants to meet you." Her mother clearly was still on the phone, listening.  _ 85%. _

"Sure, I would love to." Blair spoke loud enough so she could hear it on the phone. 

"She said she's going mom….no, no we'll be there soon, ok, love you too. Bye." Miley seemed embarrassed but Blair felt jealous, her mother seemed the protective kind, she cared deeply for her daughter and Blair couldn't remember the last time she actually felt loved by her mother. Or by anyone, sure she had Dorota but Dorota was already a mother herself, she had a kid so it's not like she saw Blair as daughter, or at least Blair didn't think so.  _ 95 _ %. 

"So... apparently your parents want to meet me too." Blair joked and began to grab the sketches and organizing his desk. 

"Yeah...my mom was scared of bullying and stuff, when I got the scholarship, you know a student dropped out last semester right?!"  _ 100%, finally!!! _

"Yes, so sad. I didn't get to meet her." She turned off his computer and rubbed her sleeve on his keyboard. "Ready to go?" Scanning the room, everything seemed to be in place, she locked his door and took a deep breath. 

"Here, Amanda, found it!" She raised the fakes sketches with a winning smile. 

"That's great, Blair. I'm just not sure how this ended up there." Blair just shrugged. 

"You know my mother." Amanda nodded her head, knowing very well Eleanor for years now. "In fact, if you could do her a favor and don't tell John about that, I'm sure she would very much appreciate it." 

"I'm sure John wouldn't mind…" 

"I know but...she don't want to bother him with her forgetful behavior, I'm sure you understand." She was covering her tracks. 

"You're right. I won't tell John about that." Blair winked at her and grabbed another candy from the bowl. 

"You're the best Mandy, thank you!" She gave Amanda the key back and went to the elevator with Miley, feeling relieved _. I gotta tell Negan. _

\---------------------------

Lunch with Miley parents was really nice, Miley's mom Susan was super motherly like and the food was great, she didn't met her father, he was at work and would come home really late. 

"Mrs. Johnson, it was nice to meet you, although I feel like I already knew you from Miley's phone calls." Blair joked and Susan laughed caressing her hair. 

"I'm glad that Miley finally has some new friends, I was tired of Michael and Jacob glued to my couch." 

"I'm glad I found a friend too. You should come over sometime, I didn't get the chance to meet Mr. Johnson, we could have a barbecue, Miley said it's your favorite." And just like that, Blair already had Susan on the palm of her hand, like she usually did with most people. 

"He would like that, sweetie. I'll talk to Miley." She was inside doing the dishes. 

"Please do. I got to go, Mrs. Johnson, I'm full of homework to do." Miley had talked about how Blair was the top of the class in most classes and Susan loved that. 

"Sure, honey. Get home safe and come back anytime." Mrs. Johnson hugged her and Blair nearly cried,  _ so this is how a mother's hug feels like _ ? 

\------------------------

"Mom? I'm home." Blair called entering her house with some new dresses she picked up on the way home, it seemed empty, there was a note on the foyer table. 

" **Blair, decided to go earlier to Paris so I can shop for us too.**

**Dorota is off tonight so order some food, no carbs or sugar or you'll get fat.**

**Love, mom."**

She took a deep breath and texted Negan. 

B: "My mom's out, wanna come over tonight? I got something that we could check on."

N: "Sure...so you got something at his office?! Atta girl." 

B: "Thanks, sir." 

N: "I'll be there in one hour."

B: "Can't wait. ;)" 

Going upstairs she hang the dresses in her closet and showered, waiting for Negan to arrive, she was drying herself and putting lotion on when he texted that he was pulling up right now. Screw it, Blair didn't bother to change her silky lilac robe. Opening the garage gate from the universal remote, she went to open the door. Negan was turning the engine of his bike off and removed his helmet, looking hot as ever with his leather jacket and a red scarf on his neck. 

"Is this new?" He pointed at Blair's brand new Ferrari and ran his hands through his hair.  _ God, he's hot. " _ And it's already with this nasty scratch?" 

"Yes and yes." She said leaning on the door. "You should drool less, it's not a good look on a old man like you." Negan came walking slowly like a hunter after his prey and Blair shivered, she loved to press his buttons. 

"You keep up like that and you won't be able to walk for a week." He said grabbing her chin and kissing her roughly. 

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry." She gave him her best puppy eyes.

\------------------ 

"So, what are we looking here?" He asked removing his shoes and jacket and sitting on Blair's bed. 

"We are looking anything suspicious or illegal. Or just plain nasty. Anything actually, that can...cause something." She said plugging the pendrive on notebook and laying down in bed. 

"Cool, sounds fucking fun." He grabbed his notebook and did the same, after she paste everything on a file. "How did you manage to get this anyways?" Negan asked plugging the pendrive and sitting against her bedframe. 

"By logging into his computer office." She said looking back at him and he raised his brows, surprised. 

"Are you some kind of hacker or something like that?" Blair laughed swinging her legs. 

"No, I found out his password, silly." She opened a file and started to look document by document. Negan scoffed. 

"And his password is what? I'm an asshole 666?" He asked and Blair got quiet. "Blair?" He insisted. 

"Mhmmm?" She didn't even looked at him, embarrassed, uncomfortable, ashamed. 

"What's his password?" Blair took a deep breath and dropped her legs on the mattress. 

"If I tell you, will you let this go and get to work?" She asked, facing him and he nodded, she turned back to her screen. "Princess Blair." She mumbled. 

_ You've got to fucking kidding me, he's obsessed with her, it's sick, it's disgusting, it's wrong and dangerous.  _

"I know, it's disturbing but at least I got something." She whispered and Negan felt like she was blaming herself. 

"Hey...you know that none of this it's your fault right?" 

"Mhmm." She was just avoiding to talk about it. 

"Blair. I'm serious, you can't blame yourself for anything that's ever happened." She looked at him, studying his face, then she sat down and softly kissed his lips, her eyes glistening. 

"Let's get this shit over with." Negan said and they both got work. 

Two hours later, Blair was already sleeping on her keyboard, it took a while to Negan notice and he snorted when he did. He clicked on a file, bored with excel sheets, reports, graphics but nothing interesting, until he opened a word file name BVK, it had a few blank pages but he scrolled down and there was school reports from Blair and her friends, including Miley, it had their addresses, their social security numbers, parents names.  _ What the fuck is that? _ In Miley's report, it even had her allergies, peanuts and shrimp. Scrolling down some more, it had Negan's and Simon's reports, with the same informations and also previous places that Negan had worked before, it even had that he was married before to Lucille.  _ That motherfucker has a fucking dossier about everyone around Blair.  _ Scrolling down some more, it had pictures too, mostly from Eleanor and Blair, then some of Blair alone and it got even creepier. Blair arriving at school, Blair leaving school, Blair shopping, Blair having lunch, Blair driving..it was a picture book of her. 

I'm _ probably going to regret this.  _ Negan scrolled down some more, pictures of Blair when she was younger, from her 10th birthday, pictures of Blair dancing on ballet, ice skating and then a picture of Blair's 16th birthday, the one that changed everything, she seemed annoyed, impatient in that picture, her hair was shorter, lighter, she wasn't very different from Blair now but her eyes had a shine that Negan never saw on 17 years old Blair.  _ He took the rest of her childhood away, how long he's being preying on her?  _ There was a few more pages to go. 

"Find anything?" She said rubbing her eyes and yawning. Negan got scared, forgetting that she was still there. "What?" She sat on the bed and grabbed his computer from him. 

"Blair wait I don't think you…" 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Blair asked scrolling through the pages. "He's been following me?" 

"Doll, calm down…" 

"No! I'm sick of calming down! Look! I was ten in that photo!!!" She was desperate, scared, she continued to scroll down. "No fucking way." 

"What?" 

"It's...us." she turned around the computer to him, there was a sequel of pictures, with yesterday date, meaning it had been added recently, of Blair entering and coming out from a dressing room and Negan following in both times. "He knows. Fuck, he knows." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, John it's a disgusting piece of shit that's been preying on her since she was a little girl. 
> 
> And know he knows about them, which will cause problems in the future. I'll like to thank JDMsNegan for giving me the idea of John interfering on their relationship with blackmail. 
> 
> It will get creepier and more complicated. 
> 
> Next chapter John will be back in town and will cause some conflict. 
> 
> Stay tuned! 
> 
> Thanks for reading


	13. Chapter. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for taking longer than usual, my computer died so I'm writing on my phone lol but fear not, my baby comes back soon, pray for him hahahha
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! Things take a darker turn and also gets complicated.

"Shit…" Negan stood from her bed and walked back and forth on her room. "I'm fucked, I'm fucked, Simon's fucked too." 

"Calm down, if he didn't said anything by now perhaps he doesn't anymore." She didn't actually believe that but Negan was anxious and she wanted to calm him down. 

"Calm down??? Calm down?! Simon might lose his job because of you!" 

"What happened with none of this being my fault?" She sat up the bed. 

"You're the one who lured me on that dressing room!" Negan was angry and annoyed and that means that he doesn't have a filter, Simon could lose his job because of him, he wouldn't do that to a friend. 

"Please, don't act like I forced you to do anything. We both knew exactly what we were doing, grow up." Blair left her bed and grabbed her phone. 

"Watch your mouth." Negan wasn't in a playful humor anymore and she had the habit of pressing his buttons. 

"You surely did in that dressing room remember? I don't recall you complaining when I was on my knees with your dick inside my mouth." Blair liked to tick Negan and he looked absolutely hot angry, it wasn't fair but...well. He took a deep breath and clenched his jaw. 

"Mind your tongue, Blair, I'm not playing with you. Don't push me." Negan came closer, glaring at her, his pupils dilated, with rage or excitement, she wouldn't know. 

"Or what? You're going to hit me, like dear old John?" He pushed her to bed, pinning her down, separating her legs with his knee. His hand flew to her neck, keeping her in place. 

"It's about time I teach you a lesson." She looked down at him then smiled. 

"Are you playing teacher now? Professor Negan?" Blair brought her knee up in his crotch, teasing, he pushed her leg to the side and opened her robe. 

"Nothing underneath? You dirty girl." Negan played with her clit, kissing her when she moaned. 

"Still mad?" Blair asked reaching for his pants, unzipping. 

"Furious." He said while sliding two fingers in, making her arch her back. 

"Good." She whispered then stroke him over his boxers. "Now act like it." 

\----------------------

"No my love, I'm going to stay for a few more days. How's everything back home?" John asked while lunch with some shareholders and Stephen. 

"Fine, I guess. I decided to leave earlier than expected for Paris." Eleanor said, there was some talking on the background, probably in a store shopping. 

"So Blair's alone?" John tried to seem calm and uninterested, Stephen attention was caught now. 

"She's not alone, she has Dorota, she'll be back on Sunday."  _ God, she's stupid.  _

"Still, don't you think it's a little irresponsible to leave her unsupervised?" 

"John, baby. Relax, she's seventeen. The worst she can do it's shop till she drop, hrow a party or something like that." John took a deep breath, the last thing he wanted was Blair throwing parties with God knows who. 

"You're right as usual, Nora. I gotta go, but if you need anything or anything happens, let me know." He tried his best to not curse her out of his lungs. 

"Everything's alright?" Stephen asked cutting his steak. 

"Yeah...yeah. Just, I'm worried about Blair being alone in that house."  _ With that teacher still.  _

"I don't think you need to worry that much, John. She's a big girl and can handle herself."  _ More than you imagine _ , he mentally added, remembering the afternoon's they used to spend in a hotel room. 

"Thanks for your insight Stephen, but she's mine responsibility to look out for." He almost said my property. "Besides, it's not like you know her that well, right?" John asked and Stephen almost gasped.  _ Does he know?  _ Actually John didn't know, he hired the photographer to follow her but John somehow never appeared in any photo, by pure luck. 

"No, you're right Johnny. You know what's best for her." Stephen lied hoping to God that John didn't get suspicious of him. John studied his face for a moment then smiled. 

"I have a phone call to make, excuse me." He said leaving the table and checking his contacts. The phone rang twice. 

"Officer Will, it's John. Hey, I need you to do a house visit. No, no. It's a surprise one." 

  
  


\----------------------

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night?" Blair said opening the door to a sweaty exhausted Negan.  _ I'm getting old.  _ "We could play detective some more." Negan almost took his jacket off again but then he remembered the big problem he was already into. 

"I'm sure...I'm not pushing my luck, especially now when that motherfucker already knows we fucking." 

"Relax, I'm waiting his next move. I'll be ready when he gets back, there's nothing to worry about." Blair tried to calm him but he was more worried about Simon than with himself. 

"If you need anything, and I mean anything, you call me and I'll bash his face in." Negan said putting his finger under and shin and leaning in to kiss her. 

"I will. Drive safe." She kissed him back and watched him leaving her house with his bike.  _ God, he's hot.  _

Locking the door and walking to the kitchen, she went to grab some water and check her phone, she had run Negan out but she was tired too. And sored. Especially sored. The doorbell rang and she figured it was Negan.  _ Did he forget anything?  _

"Back so soon?" She opened the door smiling only to be faced with someone else. Will, John's handyman. "Officer John, I wasn't expecting you." 

"Were you expecting someone else then?" He said, Will had took the chance on entering by the open gate when Negan left. Blair sighed and shrugged. 

"Not really. John's not here if it's that what you came here for." 

"I know." Will said entering her house. "In fact, that's exactly why I came here, because John isn't." She glared at him, there was no point playing dumb now. 

"So let's get right to the fucking chase." Blair crossed her arms on her chest. "What the hell do you want?" Will laughed pointing at her. 

"You really are your father's daughter you know?" He eyed her up and down, she felt disgusting after that. "But much prettier." 

"You fucker came all the way here to talk about my dead father or what?" Will stopped laughing, his face redning. 

"You should be more respectful with a agent of the law. I can make your life way more difficult than it needs to be. Or your friends." Blair shivered picturing the worst. "Actually, I just came by to check if everything's going okay here, it's dangerous for a little girl like you being alone in these huge ass house. Don't you get scared?" He mocked her. 

"Not usually, just when strangers come by. Like now." She knew he wouldn't act without John's blessing and it's not like he would allow another man, other than him, to hit her. Right? Or at least she hoped so. 

"Why? Are you scared of me?" He came closer to her, Will was so much taller than Blair, she felt intimidated by him, he grabbed her chin and pointed his gun to her head, his grasp was so tight she got scared of something breaking or worse, that he would blow her head off. "Now I see what's the fuss is about." Will scanned her face like if he was checking a piece of meat in a store, she was scared to death but took in the needed courage and managed to secretly put her phone in a record video mode, filming the scene from under him, she was shaking in fear but the sound was loud and clear. 

"How do you sleep at night, Officer Will? Knowing you work for John, that rapist and scaring and haressing young girls in their home?" Blair tried to pull away, her jaw was throbbing. 

"Naked, rolling in a bed of money."  _ Gotcha you. _ "Just thought to let you know if I get a sniff of a party here or any male friends visiting, you're going to regret leaving your bed." He threatened her, Blair didn't said anything, her breathing was shallow, she was almost fainting of fear, there was a literal gun in her face. "Do you understand me?" Will insisted, his face iches away from hers, he smelled like cigarette and poor decisions. 

"Yes, I understand." her voice was shaking. 

"Good girl, I knew we would get along just nicely." He put his gun away and ruffled her hair. "Don't make come back here." 

"That won't be necessary." She was paler than usual. Will stared at her for a while, enjoying how scared she was then walk towards the door. 

"Maybe when John get tired of you, you and I can play together." His smile was the most terrifying thing ever, tears formed in the corner of Blair's green eyes. He scoffed and she looked down, not wanting to defy him. "See you around, blondie." Blair watched him leaving the gates, making sure no one else entered then locked the door, trying to breathe normally, drying her tears. 

Her phone began ringing. John, Will certainly informed him by now.  _ Fucking asshole.  _ She hesitated in answering but Will was still near her place, so she wouldn't take the risk. 

"Yes?" 

"Hey, princess. Just checking in on you." Blair said nothing. "It's everything alright?" 

"Yes. I'm fine." 

"Are you sure? Your voice sounds weird. Were you crying?" His voice had a playful mean time. 

"Yeah...sorry. Just happens when someone points a gun in your face right?" She spat at him. 

"Ouch, watch that tone, little girl. You should be thanking me, Will only wanted to be sure you were paying attention, that you were safe, love. I would never let him hurt you."  _ He wouldn't let him hurt me without his blessing, this is ridiculous.  _ Blair scoffed and John changed to a harsher subject. 

"Tell me why are you screwing around with that teacher of yours?"  _ Oh God, straight to the point.  _ "Answer me Blair." He insisted after she hesitated. 

"I didn't know he was going to be my teacher." 

"Then how did you meet him?" 

"It doesn't matter. Get to the point, John, you're going to do what? Prohibit me from fucking him? Fire him?" 

"Something like that." 

"Even though he doesn't care about what happens to him, I do. So I'll warn you, if you do anything to harm him or my friends, you're never seeing me again." John laughed. 

"What? What are you planning to do? Go to your father's chateau in France? To Eleanor's beach house in L.A? Where are you going to go that I can catch you? Where would you get money?" 

"I'll whore myself if I have to." Actually Blair was bluffing, she used to cash out money, small amounts from her account, nothing suspicious, and stored in a place no one could find it, she had money available for running away if needed but she knew that the idea of someone else, anyone else but John owing her it was something that he wouldn't have it. "Isn't that what you and my mother do? Whore me around like I'm some fucking prized horse." He got quiet, trying to calm himself. 

"You wouldn't." His voice was low and cold. 

"Try me. I'm sick of being used and controlled by the two of you!" 

"Blair, I'm warning you…" 

"No, I'm warning you. Either you let Negan alone or your sweet little princess won't be sweet anymore. I won't even have to look far for clients right? You made sure to introduce me countless times. I guarantee you that your friends would love to fuck Alexander Waldorf's daughter." Stephen was a living proof of that. "Do you understand me, John? I'm sick of you. I'm sick of my mother. You two are the most horrible people that I've met and I've met a lot of awful people, consider this my warning to you. Goodbye." Blair hung up in his face, she was so angry that she cried, but relieved was settling in, she had finally said the words that were stuck down her throat for so long and it felt good. 

_ I've to tell Negan, he's going to be so proud!  _ Calling his phone, smiling from ear to ear, she waited for him to pick up the phone, he finally did. 

"Hey! You won't believe what I just did!" She said not waiting him to even say hello. "I cursed John out!" 

"I'm sorry who's John?" A female voice spoke. Blair checked the name on her phone. _ Did I dialed wrong?  _ No. 

"I'm sorry, who's this?" She furrowed her brows. 

"Who's this?" Blair scoffed then heard Negan in the back. "Carmen, baby. Who you're talking to?"  _ Carmen?  _

"I don't know, it's a girl talking about a guy named John, I think she has the wrong number. Come back to bed, baby." She heard Negan in doubt saying the name John, then cursing in the back and running to get the phone. 

"Blair?" He sounded breathless. He never said they were exclusive or anything but still...he was the one that she trusted, he could've at least told her about other girls, like she did when she dumped Stephen. 

"Yeah... sorry for bothering you. I...I just wanted to let you know I handled things with John, he won't do anything about that picture, thought you would like to know." She wasn't mad, she was disappointed. 

"Listen, that's great but... about…" she cut him off. 

"No, it's okay. I just wanted to let you know." Blair took a deep breath. "I gotta go, see you at school." 

"Blair wait... I can explain." 

"Bye Negan."  _ Fuck...fuck...fuck!!!!! It's my fault, I was the one who created this illusion that I was something more...and I did told him that I didn't wanted anything serious...but that was before I told him everything...and he said that he was going to be with me, at any time I needed. _ Blair liked to play tough but deep down she was still a hopeless romantic, she was just afraid of being rejected and abandoned so she used to do that before anyone else get the chance _. I guess I was too late, Negan did it first.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Blair :( 
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter! 
> 
> I'll update soon!


	14. Chapter. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter alert 
> 
> This was written on my phone so beat with me please hehehe
> 
> This chapter is a emotional and revealing one. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Why did you answer my phone?" Negan asked getting dressed, Carmen was still naked in bed. 

"It was ringing?! Why are you so upset? It was just a kid on the phone." 

Carmen was Negan mistress, from when Lucille was still alive, she said that she was in NY and that she needed to talk with him, when he got there, he discovered that was actually a booty call, one drink after the other he ended up in her bed, for old times sake _. I shouldn't have done that.  _ "Come back to bed, Negan, I've missed you." 

"No, this was a fucking mistake. I'm going." He put his jacket on and Carmen scoffed. 

"Once an asshole, always an asshole right?!" 

"Excuse me? What the fuck did you said?" 

"I said what I said. You used to do that all the fucking time, all was good until you got in trouble, then you would take on me, like if I was the married one. It's pathetic." Negan's jaw clenched, he wanted to scream at her but she was right, he always did that, he always cheated then blamed on Carmen although he was the committed one, but he wasn't committed to Blair was he? She never said they were exclusive right?  _ Then why do I feel like shit now?  _

"Don't you ever fucking call me again." He said banging the door and coming back to his home, he was going to try and explain it to Blair but he was too drunk to function so he simply passed out when he got home, Simon laughing at his wasted state. 

\----------------- 

Saturday morning and Blair felt like shit, she felt dumb, and the wasn't nothing she hated most.  _ I need to do something _ . She was in bed, curled up with a box of chocolate and watching a sad movie.  _ Only if Eleanor could see me now. _ Speak of the devil. 

"Hi Mom." She said rubbing her eyes. 

"Hi baby, what you're up to?" Eleanor was shopping, again. 

"Hm, nothing really. Not feeling great today." She didn't know what was worse, the memory of a gun in her face or hearing Negan with someone else. 

"Aw…" Eleanor paused then said something to the cashier. "That's sad, dear. Why don't you go out? Shop something to make you feel good? Go the hair salon, your ends were dry in the other day."  _ So much for motherly love. But that's not such a bad idea, I could use the fresh air. _

"Hm...you're right. I'm going out then. Why did you call me again?" 

"Oh...what was it again?" Blair rolled her eyes, her mother forgets everything. "Ah! So, you're never going to believe who I ran into here!" _ A wall maybe.  _

"I don't know." 

"Elliot's mom!"  _ Elliot?  _ He was her first boyfriend, they used to get along extremely well until John intervene and ruined everything. "Laura still remembers you dearly, she said he's coming back to NY this week. Isn't that wonderful?" Elliot's family was filthy rich and Eleanor could not miss a chance of showing off to her "friends". 

"Yes...it is. Listen mom, I gotta go, talk with you later." 

"Okay baby, don't eat anything that will get you fat, I got you a lot of clothes and you know how small they are." 

"Yes mother... thank you." Blair hung up, thinking about how Elliot coming back would change her routine, Eleanor wouldn't let her hear the end of it until she met Laura and Elliot again. Not that Blair didn't liked Elliot, he was amazing and treated her greatly, after she broke up with him, he remained the nicest guy ever even when she started dating, partying and drinking, they haven't seen each other ever since she went to that boarding school.  _ I need fresh air and some company.  _

"Miley? Hey...are you busy?" Blair asked after she left the shower, feeling much better now clean and fresh. 

"Hey Blair, not really. Just woke up. Why?" 

"How do you feel by a spa day?" Miley hesitated, not knowing how to say that she didn't have any money. "It's on me." Miley was a great friend and they were getting along wonderfully. 

"I don't know... I don't want you to waste your money on me." 

"It's not wasting...please. I...I could really use a friend right now." Blair was putting a peachy flowy dress on and looking for shoes. Miley took a deep breath, unsure but Blair seemed sad and she wouldn't let her friend down. 

"Okay then, I'll be ready in 20." Blair secretly celebrated, happy to have someone to talk with. 

  
  


\---------------------

_ Goddamn it, she's not taking any of my calls or texts, _ Negan thought on the way to school, Simon was talking about how Jolene was a pain in his ass or something like that, he wasn't actually listening. 

"Hey, are you okay man? You seem... weird. You've been weird for a while." Simon was clueless sometimes but he wasn't stupid. 

"Hm...yeah...yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it." Negan checked his phone again, nothing. "Actually...we can talk later. I could use your old man's advice." 

"Okay but you'll have to open that whisky bottle, I'm thirsty for it." 

"Deal."  _ I'm just going to honest with him, Simon is my most trusted friend and he never judges.  _ A car pulled over and a student that he didn't know jumped out, Negan noticed how immediately some girls started pointing and whispering.  _ Who's that?  _ He was tall and athletic, muscular but not bulky, with dark brown hair and blue eyes, his skin was tanned, he looked like a fucking walking catalog. After grabbing his backpack, he looked around and spotted them, waving a hi and smiling. 

"Who's that?" Negan asked when Simon waved back, smiling too. 

"That's Elliot Archibald III, good kid, has a great future in sports, especially football, he's been studying abroad for over a year now, you'll like him."  _ Elliot? It can't be THAT Elliot.  _

"We'll see about that." 

"Stop being such a grumpy, you didn't liked Blair when you got here and now look at you, never heard you complain about her again." Simon slapped his chest and went to greet Elliot, who was surrounded already by some other students, including Penelope and the rest. 

Blair was entering the school with Miley, both laughing about something, she didn't even glanced at him or at Elliot.  _ This is going to be a long fucking day.  _

\----------------------

The class was long, as expected, whispering and gossip took place in his classroom, he had to get their attention so many times, every time he glanced at Blair's sit, she was writing something, quietly. There was also something different about her, he couldn't tell if was the hair, it seemed lighter and shorter, reaching the ends of her shoulders blades _. I need to talk to her _ , he figured when the class was almost ending but soon as the bell rang, she stood up and left, Miley already at the door. 

So now it was lunch time, Negan sitting in his usual table with Simon and some other teachers, waiting for the classes of the day to be over so he could at least explain it to her. 

Penelope, Cati, Lucy and Isabel sat down on the table next to him and the gossip already began. 

"God, did you see how handsome Elliot is?" 

"I could drown in those eyes for days." 

"Don't get to excited, girls. You know he's Blair's ex." No doubt left on who he was now. 

"Speaking of her...she's been weird for these past few days don't you guys think?" 

"Yeah, totally! She's been walking around with those weird kids, it's like she doesn't care about her image anymore." Negan scoffed,  _ if only they knew how much she doesn't care.  _

"Maybe we should give her a break, I mean...soon it's fashion week and she always give us invites, I don't want to miss it." 

"True. Shh here she comes." Negan looked up and she was entering the cafeteria with Miley, Jacob and Michael, she had a small bruise on her jaw.  _ Did I was too rough with her?  _ Their eyes met and she stopped smiling, looking down and grabbing an apple. 

"Elliot!!!" Penelope suddenly squealed. "Over here!" She said waving like mad.  _ Pathetic _ . Elliot came and sat by the table, eating also an apple. 

"Hey girls, what's up?" He said biting into the apple. 

"Nothing really so, long time no see. How was your time off?" Penelope was twirling her hair around her finger. 

"Nice...I've learned a lot...hey, hmm, it's everything ok with Blair?" 

"Yeah, why?" Elliot glanced at her, she was typing on her phone with a frown in her face. 

"I don't know...she seems different." He caught Negan looking at him and quickly looked away. 

"She lost her father not long ago, maybe it's that." 

"Yeah...maybe you're right, Alexander was a great dad." 

"Mhmm, but let's talk about you, Ell…" he cut Penelope off. 

"Maybe later P., I didn't get to pay my respects to her when he died, talk to you later." Elliot stood from the table and walked towards the table Blair was sitting, Negan eyes never leaving his figure. 

"Hey, Blair." He said with his hands on his pockets, Blair looked up and gave him a soft smile. "I'm sorry about your dad, he was a great guy." She stood and hugged him, Negan felt a pinch of jealous inside but he did the best not to show. 

"Oh... thanks Elliot." She seemed embarrassed, uncomfortable. "Eleanor said she ran into Laura. How is she?" 

"Same old same old. The same with Eleanor I assume." Blair laughed and Negan hated that he wasn't the one making her laugh. 

"You're right." She cleared her throat and introduced her friends to him, they all seemed friendly and quickly engaged a conversation. Blair's phone rang and she excused herself to take the call. Negan followed her. 

She was leaning against her locker, her head down until she heard him coming. 

"Look... I gotta go, Stephen. I wish you well but please do not call me again." Dragging a deep breath she open her locker and checked the mirror inside. 

"Blair...we need to talk." She was brushing her hair, making him remember the time he did, he missed that. 

"Sure, professor. What can I do for you?" Blair used the same tone she used to fool everyone around. 

"Don't you use that tone on me." He spat and she sighed. 

"Okay then...you said you wanted to talk. Talk." 

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday, Carmen is an old...friend of mine, she was in town and I got wasted, I was worried about our picture, I drank too much it was a mistake. I'm sorry." Negan didn't know how else to explain it. 

"That's ok, it's not like we were exclusive right?" She put the hair brush away and opened a little bag, grabbing a concealer. Negan nodded and pinched his nose bridge, Blair decided to just say it. "You know what? I just hoped that you would at least tell me about it, like I did when I dumped Stephen." 

"You're right...I should've at least told…" he tried to find the right words but got distracted by the bruise on her face. "What happened? I was too rough on you?" Blair opened the tube and applied a dot on her skin, tapping with her fingers. 

"Oh...this? No." She was avoiding the subject. 

"Then who did this?" Blair just looked at him then back at the mirror, sealing with a little powder. "Blair." She rolled her eyes, annoyed. 

"Since you're so fucking interested, I'll tell you." Blair put her stuff away and grabbed the book for the next class. "This was Officer Will, he made a house visit after you left." She banged the locker door and Negan flinched. "

"What the fuck...we must report this! Oh my fucking God are you okay?" Negan tried to check up on her and she slapped his hand away. 

"We are going to nothing, I handled it. Like I said, John won't do nothing about that photo, you can rest assured of that." 

"Blair wait, I meant what I said, you can count on me, always." She smiled and waved her head. 

"I know...I just, don't need you now. I fixed it myself...like I always do." The bell rang. "Now if you'll excuse me, I can't be late for this class." 

"Blair, please…" he didn't wanted her mad at him. 

"No, it's okay. It's my fault...for a second I thought this would be different, I can't blame you." She said looking at him with those big green eyes then turning away to get to the next class.  _ FUCK!!! _

  
  


\----------------------

Opening the whisky bottle and taking a sip, Negan waited for Simon to get out of the shower, he needed to talk to someone. 

"Want some?" He said when Simon put on his shirt, still drying what was left of his hair. 

"Do you even gotta ask?" Simon sat down and pushed his cup, taking a sip he moaned. "God, whoever said money can't buy happiness, didn't know what the fuck they were saying." He grabbed the bottle that Blair had gifted Negan and checked the label, nodding in approval. 

"Yeah...sure." his mind wonder to Blair, only 17, the only heiress to a billionaire empire, a young girl that had been through so many rough shit. He was sure she wasn't happy, at least not most of the time. "

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Simon refilled his cup _. I'm just going to say it.  _

"Do you remember...that day we went to that club together? The day you left and I stayed then a girl brought me to a VIP room and we fucked?" 

"Don't tell me you're going to be a daddy." Simon laughed. God no, Blair and he always used condoms and also, Blair was on the pill. 

"No. No...mhmm, do you remember I said we didn't get each others names and all?" Simon nodded a yes, listening carefully. "So...the girl in the VIP room was Blair." Simon's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. 

"No fucking way. Blair fucking Waldorf? Bullshit." Negan gulped his cup and nodded. "So that's why you didn't liked her at first, she made you a fool!" 

"That's a bit much…" Simon raised one eyebrow and Negan signed. "Ok, fine." 

"Man I can't believe you, you lucky she's seventeen, you could get in a lot of trouble." Here comes the bomb. 

"It gets worse Si…I'm going to tell you something but you have to swear it secret to me. You can't say a word to anyone." He trusted Simon with his life but just to be sure. 

"You know me, I kept a lot of your secrets." It was true, Simon was a vault, a very trusty one. 

"Ok…" so Negan told him the whole story, stopping only to refill his cup, Simon listened quietly and very carefully. 

"Wow...I had no idea." He said rubbing his face after Negan told him everything. "Poor Blair, no one should have to go through this." Simon couldn't believe what a scumbag her stepfather was, he seemed so nice but a wolf in a sheep's clothing is still a wolf. 

"Yeah...what do you think I should do?" Negan told him about the incident with Carmen. 

"Honestly...I think you should give the girl a break, she has way too much on her plate already." Simon was right, Blair already had to handle one stalker, two is too fucking much. 

"But I'm worried about her...she has no one to turn to." Negan said running his hands through his hair. 

"For what you told me, for seventeen years she's been counting on her own, I think she can handle a few more days, she was without you this whole time, give her time." Simon gulped the rest of his cup. "She's a good kid, you can count on me to help her. I'm with you." Negan smiled and they hugged. 

"Thanks Simon, I just hope she feels the same about this."  _ Or that she feels the same about us.  _

  
  


\-------------------------

"Dorota, I'm home." Blair entered her house, putting her keys away and removing her coat, she could hear movements in the kitchen. "Do you want to go grab some lunch with me? I was thinking japanese." She was going to the kitchen when someone called her from the stairs 

"Princess, I'm home earlier." John was coming down the stairs with a box in hand, the diamond choker she never wore, the one that looked like a fucking dog collar. "And we need to talk."  _ I got this, I fucking got this.  _

"Great...where's Dorota?" 

"At the hospital." Blair's eyes went wide. 

"What the fuck did you do?" Fearing the worst Blair snapped at him. 

"Easy, tiger! Her son has a cold or some shit like that, she ain't coming today, she left a voicemail." Blair went to phone to check, Dorota left her a voicemail as soon Blair left for school.  _ Fuck _ . "I came earlier to make sure you were okay, you seemed way to upset the other day." 

"You can thank your dog for that." John scoffed. "Honestly, I don't know why you do this to me. I've never done nothing to you, never. Not even after you raped me. Not even after you married my mother. I don't understand." She was tired of holding everything back _. I could use some therapy.  _ John was taken back by her words, in his sick mind, he wasn't hurting her, he was just making sure she was safe. From others, not him. 

"Blair...you're too young to understand. Maybe one day you'll, you'll thank me for it." He came closer and Blair took a few steps back. 

"Thank you? For what? For destroying my life? I WAS SIXTEEN! SIXTEEN AND YOU DRUGGED ME! YOU RAPED ME!" Blair was screaming at him, everything that had ever happened to her, coming to surface in a crying fit. "YOU'RE PATHETIC! NOT ONLY YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY AWAY, YOU HAD AN AFFAIR WITH MY MOTHER, YOU TWO ARE... DISGUSTING! ON MY FATHER'S FUNERAL YOU DECIDED THAT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO TELL ME THAT. YOU MAKE ME SICK!" John grabbed her before she could run, Blair slapped him, scratch him, kicked him the hardest she could, she screamed desperately, he just stared at her, studying her face. 

"Will you calm down?" His face was inches away from her. 

"Get off me! I swear to God if you touch me again" he cut her off by kissing her lips, she bit him hard and he stopped. Licking the blood from his lips, he glared at her, she was shaking in his arms. 

"I like this fire in you...but I want you to submit to me, willingly." He let her go. Blair couldn't breathe properly, the panic setting in. 

"You're going to die and this day still won't come." He raised his hands, trying to calm her down. 

"Think about it, all your life, I've been there for you." Blair waved her head, denying it. "No." She said taking another step back. 

"Ever since the day you were born, I was there for you. Who else would be?" John took a step forward. 

"Stop it." What was the point in calling the police when John had them on his pocket? 

"Why do you think I married to your mother?" Blair froze in place, feeling sick to her stomach. "The only reason I started this affair and married her, it was to be near you. Can't you see?" 

"Don't say this. Stop that." 

"It is the truth, and you know that. Or what? Do you think I would endured your mother's delusional behaviors for nothing?" 

"She loves you." Eleanor was a terrible mother but Blair didn't wished this false hope for anyone. "How could you do that?" 

"I did this, all of this, out of love. I love you, Blair." She gagged and ran to the bathroom. 

"I'll wait for you here. Like I always did waited for you. Nothing will drives us apart again."  _ Again _ ? 

While kneeling in the toilet, she put the pieces together of everything, who tried to break them apart before? Putting her hair back she tried to breathe, he phone was inside her bag in the living room.  _ Fuck _ . Then maybe it was the adrenaline or the stress but Blair saw flashes from her pass flying around her eyes. John knew her since she was born, for some strange reason he became obsessed, Eleanor payed no attention but her father might've did, he wasn't stupid, they traveled together, they drank together.

And Alexander had cameras everywhere in his office, hidden cameras too, she remembered him talking with Eleanor about it. 

_ John's been harvesting pictures of me for years, my father must have seen it on his computer or something like that and must've said something…  _ **_nothing will drive us apart again?_ ** So someone did tried to drive him away from her before. And ended up dead.  _ Oh my God _ , Blair puked when she put the points together. She thought John could've had something to do with the boat accident, to take over the company, she figured he helped framed her father for his company but no, it was way worse.  _ John killed my father... because of me.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! 
> 
> So, Elliot's back in town, so is sick and crazy John, Blair will give him a ultimatum next chapter and Negan will try to get her back. 
> 
> Stay tuned. 
> 
> See you soon!


	15. Chapter. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy I'm back but my computer is not lol 
> 
> Sorry for taking this long to post, I've been suffering with sinusitis but I'm getting better now so I'll be back on the regular schedule. 
> 
> Still writing on my phone tho, anyways, enjoy this chapter.

Blair was locked in her room, after John told her he did loved her, she felt sick to the point of throwing up in the bathroom for what it felt like hours, when she finally left the bathroom, John was gone, no sign of him inside the house so Blair decided to pack some things and stay in a hotel, didn't matter he knew where she just didn't felt like staying there until her mother gets back. Not five minutes later she was almost finishing packing two huge suitcases, five minutes later, her phone rang and she picked up without seeing who was calling. 

"Hello?" Blair was grabbing her computer, some hair tools and her makeup. 

"Hey, hi Blair. Are you okay?" Elliot, great. 

"Oh...hi Elliot...hm yeah, I'm fine why?" 

"Nothing it's just...your voice seems... weird." Blair took a deep breath, still packing. "So, hm, anyways, my dad's throwing a dinner party tomorrow and I wanted you to come." Elliot's dad Harold, was the funniest guy ever to make up the sternness of his wife Laura, sounded exactly what she needed to take her mind of what's happening with her life and it's not like she can find that goddamn server alone now. 

"Hm, sure. I've missed Harold's jokes, count me in." 

"Really?? That's awesome, invite whoever." She immediately thought on Miley, Jacob and Michael.  _ Done _ . 

"Great, thanks." 

"Cool, see you and John there." She flinched.  _ Of fucking course. _

"Yeah...bye." 

Finishing packing and calling a cab since the driver went to Paris with Eleanor, she felt more calm leaving her place. 

\--------------------------

While she was checking in, Blair's phone buzzed for the 5th time. John. 

"Where are you?" 

"Blair." 

"Stop being a brat and come home." 

"You can't hide from me." 

"See you tomorrow at the Archibald's then." 

"Here's your key, Miss Waldorf. Should I get you anything? Room service?" The receptionist asked with a robotic smile. 

"Not now, but thank you." She went to the elevator, her suitcases being carried behind her, when she got to the huge suit in the last floor and settled in, Blair gave the worker a great tip, her suitcases were heavy and he seemed too tired. 

"Wow, thank you Miss. Have a great day." 

"You too, thanks." Locking the door she started to unpack the things and put into place _. I need a drink. _

Going to the hotel bar, she ordered a martini, it's amazing when you have money and a huge name, things like legal age drinking doesn't matter anymore. 

"Rough day?" She looked to the side, recognizing immediately the voice, Stephen.  _ Great _

"Rough year." Blair said, sipping the cup. "What are you doing here?" 

"Had a meeting. What are you doing here?" 

"...it's complicated." 

"I have time." 

"Thanks, but you're the last person I could open to now." 

"You didn't had a problem opening up to me before, what happened?" He said putting his hand on her thigh. 

"You don't get it, do you?" Blair turned around to face him, his eyes were on her skirt. "This is the last thing I need, I just need a... friend." Stephen scoffed, his face hardening, he moved his hand away. 

"Fuck, you're so stupid." He said, finishing his drink. Blair was surprised, he never spoke with her like this _. I don't have to listen to this.  _

"Leave me alone." She was standing from her seat, stumbling a bit considering she was drinking with a empty stomach. He grabbed her wrist, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to keep her in place. 

"Hey, I'm going to be honest with you... considering that no one else fucking will." Stephen pulled her closer. "Any guy that says he's interested in you, beyond just fucking you...it's full of shit. Or what? Did you think I was interested on you? On what you think? Or what do you have to say?" He scoffed, releasing her wrist. "God, you're dumb." She stared at his face, feeling her guts twisting. "You're just a toy, Blair, people come to play then leave. That's all." Blair could feel her heart breaking, no one ever spoke to her like this and the worst part she felt like it was true. _ I have no one.  _ "But go on, enjoy your drink princess." He paid their drinks and left, patting her head. 

"Miss? Miss? Are you okay?" The bartender asked, noticing how her eyes were stuck to the ground, tears rolling freely down her face. 

"Can you get me a cab?" 

\-----------------------

"Blair, Blair?" Miley was poking her friend, they were in the middle of Simon's class and she was asleep. "You're gonna get in trouble." She didn't even moved. Negan knocked on the door, entering with Jolene. 

"Class, good morning!" The principal said with a happy smile. "I have an announcement to make, I know some of you will like this very much." Miley poked her again. Still nothing. 

"It's with a great pleasure that I'm announcing that this year we will be competing on the Elite Regional Games." A burst of claps shook the room, those games were pretty much events for scouts to pick up talents, either on acting, singing, dancing or anything like that, it was a just a show off show. The kids loved it, the parents loved and the school loved it, the donations grew by the month so it was a win win. 

"Blair! Did you hear that? Sounds super fun, can you help me with a number?" Miley whispered. Negan discretely rolled his eyes, Jolene was annoying him into helping the kids with the physical part. 

"Excuse me, Jolene?" Miley said raising her hand, Negan's eyes squinted at a sleeping Blair laid on the table. "Can this be in pairs?" 

"Sure, Miss Johnson. Are you going to pair with Michael or Jacob?" Jolene also wasn't a fan of the scholarship holders but she was damn good in pretending. 

"Actually, no. I was thinking in pairing with Blair. Right Blair?" Miley poked her with her elbow. 

"Is she alright?" Negan asked coming closer to Simon, the whole classroom staring at the scene. 

"She's been asleep my whole class." Simon admitted and Jolene came marching to her seat. 

"This is completely unacceptable, Miss Waldorf!" Jolene slightly pushed her and she didn't moved, something was wrong. "Blair!" She pushed again Blair fell from her seat to the side with a loud bang, unconscious. Jolene screamed. "Somebody help!" Panic settled in the classroom, Negan and Simon ran to her side. 

"Blair!" Negan slowly slapped her face, Miley was trying to call an ambulance, desperate. "Wake up!" 

"We gotta take her to the hospital!" Simon said clearing the way, students were all gathered around, curious. 

"MOVE!" Negan grabbed her, carrying her in his arms, stomping away from the curious eyes. 

"What's wrong with her????" Miley was running after them, Negan doing his best to keep it cool. He had seen this before. Her saying that she could use his help ringing again in his mind. 

"Get her to the hospital, I'm calling her parents!" Jolene ran to her office.  _ Great. Fucking great.  _

_ \---------------------- _

"I'm fine. Can I go now?" Blair said for what it felt like the thousand time. 

"No, not until a parent sign this paper." The nurse was checking her IV. "You could've died you know, young lady?! That was really stupid." Turns out Blair passed out due dehydration and low blood sugar, on top of that, she met with Charles after Stephen spat some harsh words, so she did abused some drugs and more alcohol on a empty stomach. "What were you thinking?" Claire, the nurse insisted. 

"Where is she???" Blair covered her face when she recognized John's voice down the hall. "Blair!" He entered the room, running to her bed. "What happened?" The nurse went to get the doctor. 

"Mr. Van Kirk, it's great you're here. Is Eleanor joining us?" The doctor asked reading a paper. 

"No, no...she's in Europe, can't make it now. What's wrong with her?" 

"It appears she stayed too long without eating and...hm" the doctor hesitated. "It was found traces of alcohol and MDMA in her system." John stood, sighing and rubbing his forehead. 

"Thank you, doctor. I'll take from here. I was hoping we could count on your discretion." 

"As always, get well soon Blair, and be careful, you're too young for these things." John walked him out the door, closing then locking. 

"Not a day after leaving the house and you're already in trouble...what were you thinking?" He seemed disturbed. 

"Can I go now?" Blair ignored him, pulling more wires from her chest. 

"You're coming back home, your mother is going to freak out." 

"Look, John, stop with this concerned stepdad act, we both know that it's bullshit. Just sign this goddamn thing releasing me and we can get on with our lives." She was swinging her legs to the side, trying to stand. 

"Listen to me you ungrateful brat!" John came with his hand raised, a knock on the door and then it flew open. 

"OH MY GOD, BLAIR YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Miley came running, Jolene, Simon and Negan entering behind her. 

"Oh...hm, I'm sorry. I'm fine now." The girls hugged each other, John had the concerned stepdad mask on now. "You're going to break me in half, Miley." Jolene slowly pulled the girl back. 

"Jolene, dear, I'm sure Blair's sorry for scaring you and the class but I assure you, she's absolutely fine now." John said with all the calm in the world, like if he wasn't about to slap the shit out of Blair two seconds ago. 

"Oh don't worry about a thing! We just wanted to make sure that she's okay. What happened, Blair?"  _ Oh fuck.  _

"Ahm, I...I was trying this new diet and... things got out of control but I'm better now. Much better." She created this lie on the spot, praying that John wouldn't blow her cover, he knew Blair ate anything she wanted, especially sweets, she hated diets, relying on her good genes and exercises sporadically. "I'm sorry if I caused any inconveniences." She smiled at them, Jolene seemed convinced but Negan wasn't stupid. 

"Diet? You?" Negan asked, he caught the bullshit in the air. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard my entire life." Blair glared at him, her eyes screaming a shut the fuck up, John meddle in. 

"Her mother's in Paris shopping everything that lights hit on, you know how it is, professor." He walked closer to Negan, who took steps closer too. Blair figured it was best to interrupt before they threw hands. She stood and started to organize her bag. 

"In fact, John, we should get going if we want to make it in time at the Archibald's. Why don't you sign the release papers and get the car?" She said with the tone that fooled everyone but Blair could tell John wasn't pleased by her words. Yet, he had no choice but to play along. 

"Fine, you're right. I'll get the doctor." He gave Negan one last glance before walking out the room with Jolene behind him. 

"Miley, can you please get me something from the vending machine? I'm starving." Blair hand her some cash and waited for her to leave. Negan's mask fell. 

"What the fuck were you thinking?" He asked and she looked at Simon, who shrugged.  _ Great, he knows.  _ "You think I don't know the real reason behind this fucking diet excuse?" He was angry and concerned at the same time. 

"You're right." She simply said roughly removing the needle from her hand, Negan was taken back by her answer, he was expecting her usual poison. "I wasn't thinking... I'm sorry but, this is not your concern." 

"The hell it isn't! You come high at school, God knows where the fuck you've been, with who I still don't know, almost crack your fucking skull in the middle of the class and then you have the nerve to say this shit is not my concern?" Simon tapped his back, asking him to cool it down, his voice getting higher. Blair scoffed at his tantrum. 

"What do you want me to say huh? Fuck, I'm sick of this, make up your fucking mind then you can bother me, until then, get the fuck out." She was confused by his behavior, first he acts like he doesn't care like if they were just a one night stand thing then he wants to know everything about what she's doing and who she's with? It's confusing for a seventeen years old girl. Especially to Blair since she doesn't have any positive experience to base of on. Negan was still there in the room, his hands on fists and his jaw clenched, Miley came back with a chocolate bar. 

"Oh...bad timing?" She asked noticing how heavy the room looked, Blair. smiled at her, thanking for the bar, opening and taking a bite. 

"Not at all, they were just leaving, I'm going to change. Miley, you're coming with me tonight right?" Simon paced slowly to leave the room, pulling Negan with him, his eyes still glued on her. 

"Sure, Michael and Jacob can't come so it's just us girls." Blair was removing the hospital clothes back on to her uniform. 

"Great." 

\-----------------------

"This isn't over, you can't get away with this." John said, driving on the way back home, Blair had no choice but to come back with him, Eleanor was already on a plane, getting there at any minute now. 

"I'm tired...this can wait till my mother gets back." She said with her head against the car window. 

"If you continue with this, I'm sending you back to that boarding school. Is this what you want, you little brat?" She hated that russian boarding school. 

"No, but you won't send me anywhere." 

"What makes you so sure of that?" He scoffed, pressing the button to open the gates. 

"Cause you can't live with the idea of me being away anymore. Can you?" She looked at his face, with a expression of pure despise, he had a confused surprised expression, Blair never spoke back to him, usually, and she usually wouldn't but ever since he declared his "love" for her, she figured that it was a good idea to play the part and bend him to her will, like she usually did with the others, well, expect Negan, he was a completely different persona. "So I'll be this good little princess you love so much and warn you" she leaned to get closer to him, feeling in control for once "go ahead, be my guest and send me away. You'll never see me again. Ever, I'll kill myself before even getting there." Blair raised her hand to his face, cupping his cheek. It's pathetic, how men can be easily manipulated if you know what you're doing and what you want, and Blair wanted John gone. Whatever it takes to get him out of her life, she would do it, beggar the cost, even if she had to bluff with something so serious. "Is this what you want...John?" He shivered under her touch. 

"No…" he whispered. 

"Good, so when Eleanor gets here, you'll tell her exactly what I've said earlier. It was just a diet." She said looking in his eyes, he seemed almost hopeful. "Understood?" John nodded and Blair smiled at him, yet deep inside, she felt sick, but desperate times requires desperate measures and Blair decided she wasn't wait for a knight in shining armor to help her anymore, not after what Stephen said, it was true, no one stuck around with her, she never felt loved just desired.  _ I'm a toy, they will come to play then leave, that's all I am.  _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading! 
> 
> Stephen fucked our girl more than ever, this chapter was inspired by Cassie from Euphoria, it's an amazing show! 
> 
> Next chapter will be focused on Negan and how he'll react on the sudden change of Blair's behavior. Stay tuned! 
> 
> See you soon!


	16. Chapter. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo, this is a shorter chapter but I'll post another tomorrow. 
> 
> Thanks for reading

Dinner with the Archibald's was what it could be expected, lot of food, lot of fake laughs and lot of boring conversations. Especially since Miley ditched Blair in the last second, she wasn't mad or anything, after all Miley had a good excuse, she had to babysit for a neighbour and the money was welcomed yet Blair hated being there stuck with John and his stories. The only highlight of the night was Elliot being the same boy she remembered him to be. Sweet, funny and caring but she couldn't shake Negan out of her mind. And he stood there in her mind from the minute she woke up to the minute she laid down in bed.  _ Tomorrow is a new day, gym day, great.  _

"Alright kids! Gather around!" Negan blew the whistle, announcing the beginning of the class. "Not you, Waldorf. You're on the bench today." He said pointing at her, who was stretching, touching her toes. 

"What? Why???" Blair wasn't a fan of being left out. 

"Cause you literally banged your head yesterday and I'm not in the mood of dealing with this again today." He put his hands on his waist and she mimicked him, he had to hide his smirk, it was adorable but he wasn't going to let her slide. 

"But I'm better now…" she insisted giving him her puppy eyes, he almost gave in then remembered why she passed out yesterday. 

"Don't care. Bench.  **Now** ." he growled at her and Blair's mouth twitched, clearly holding a snarky comment in but she knew better than argue with him in class. 

"Fine." She turned around to leave and whispered under her breath "asshole." Negan stared at her, he clearly heard her cursing him out but he had a class to run. 

"So, Jolene asked to assist you all who chose more physical presentations for that...hm, thing." He hated that he had to do this. "So what are you going to do?" 

"We are break dancing!" Aaron quickly said and pumped fists with his usual group. Blair laughed from her seat.  _ This is going to be fun.  _

"Fantastic…"  _ how the hell I'm supposed to help them with that?  _ "What else?" 

"We are going to perform a play!" Penelope jumped up and down, the fanplastic four had a play about the Spice Girls. "Blair?? Are you joining us?" She shouted from her place to a Blair who was sitting down the benches looking bored as ever. "You can be Posh!" 

"Over my dead body, Penelope. I'm out."  _ I'm not acting, I already have to put on a fucking show like everything's fucking fine every fucking day.  _ Penelope seemed disappointed. "But I'll have my mother designing your outfits if you want, of course." 

"OMG YESSSS! THANKS B., YOU'RE THE BEST!" Suddenly the absence of her "friend" didn't mattered anymore as long Eleanor Waldorf designed their outfits.  _ Fake ass friends.  _ Negan didn't even bother to hide his eyes rolling, the ones who already decided were scattered around the field, planning their numbers. 

"Anything else?" He noticed how Miley and some other girls seemed embarrassed. "It can't be worse than break dancing, kids." He joked but he meant it. 

"I... I'm really good with ice skating but I don't know if applies." Miley said shyly only to him. 

"Damn...hm, I don't know if I can help you with that." Jolene was coming to the field with Michael and Jacob, waving and smiling at Negan, Blair didn't hide her eye roll, feeling a bit jealous. 

"Professor! Two more for your crew! How's going so far?" She was looking around, searching for something. 

"Great... great. We have break dancing and a spice girls play so far." He said clearly showing that there was nothing great so far. "One of the students wants to ice skate, does that applies?" Negan asked and Jolene smile ear to ear. 

"Of course it does!!!" 

"Great, so where can Miley practice?" He asked while Miley watched closely. Jolene's smile dropped. 

"Miley? Miley Johnson?" Negan's brow furrowed. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just...hm, Blair, dear??" She waved, Blair was on her phone, listening to some music, then she paused when Jolene screamed her name again, waving. "Come here, please."  _ Fuck my life.  _ Miley was twitching on Negan's side, anxious _.  _

"Yes?" Blair said, feeling suspicious. 

"Professor Negan said that Miley is the student that's planning to do the ice skating this year." Blair smiled hugging her friend. 

"You're going to ace this, Miley!!! Congrats!!" Jolene cleared her throat. "What?" 

"I was hoping you would do it this year. Remember two years ago? Oh, I still have it taped somewhere." Miley quickly intervene. 

"Oh...I didn't know this was your thing, B., I'm sorry, I can change my…" Blair interrupted her. 

"No, this isn't my thing, Miley. Besides, I don't skate for over a year, I'm not risking it cracking my skull. Thanks Jolene, I'll pass." She smiled at the principal's pout, clearly unpleased. 

"Very well, you could at least give her some advice or tips, we can't embarrass ourselves." 

" Not a worry, I'm sure Miley doesn't need my help but I'll be there for her." Miley poked her softly, making her giggle. Jolene took a deep breath and left. 

"Fucking bitch." Blair said grabbing her phone.

"B., I could use you help actually, I mean, I'm good but I never won anything." 

"Sure, anything you need. Why don't you go help Michael and Jacob decided their...thing? They seem lost." Miley look back and they were sitting down the grass, doing absolutely nothing. 

"Yeah, we can practice after school. See ya." They waved at each other, Negan was looking down on her. 

"Bench.  **Now** ." He said noticing how she wanted to join her friends. 

"God, I forgot how fucking annoying you were." Blair whispered. 

"Excuse me???" He said following her to the benches. 

"Nothing." She said sitting down. 

"I heard that. And I hear the "asshole" from earlier." 

"So?" Blair said looking at her phone.Negan snapped, taking the phone from her hand. 

"So??? You staying after school. Detention, one day." Blair scoffed. 

"You've got to be kidding me!" She tried to get her phone back but he raised his arm up, making impossible for her to reach.

"Wanna make it two days?" His voice was low, their faces were so close he could smell her perfume, it made him miss having her arms wrapped around his neck. Blair's green eyes fell to his lips and she sighed. "Sit your ass down." He put her phone in his pocket and point at the bench. " **Now** ." Blair did her best to hide her smirk, missing his dominant behavior, especially the sex. 

"Yes, sir." She sat down, her eyes never leaving his. "Can I at least have my phone back?" 

"No." He said looking at the field, Penelope and the girls were rehearsing some dance with a lot of hair flips. 

"Fine then." She said, waiting for him not to notice her for a while. And he did, he ignored her on purpose just like she hoped him to do. Sneaking out was easy, she was used to it.

After what it felt like hours, the class was finally dismissed, he turned around to drag Blair to his detention room only to find her seat empty.  _ You've got to be fucking kidding me.  _

Negan marched to his office, opening the door with a bang, Blair was seating on the chair in front of his desk, calmly drawing and writing. It annoyed the fuck out of him. 

"Where the fuck were you????" He asked banging the door, locking it. She didn't even raised her head to face him. 

"Here…?" Her voice had a tone that implied she was mocking him. "Or did you expect me to stay there and do absolutely nothing?" 

"Blair, stop this!!! What the fuck is wrong with you??" He asked turning around his desk to face her, she scoffed. 

"Geez, should I put in chronological or alphabetical order?" Negan pulled the notebook from her hand.

"You're acting like a fucking kid! Like a fucking brat kid!" She stood and pushed him. 

"And you?? Who the fuck do you think you are to judge me?" Her voice cracked, implying that she was about to burst into tears, Negan grabbed her hands, she tried to move away from his grasp. "Get off me!!!" 

"I'M SORRY!!" He suddenly said and she stopped struggling, her face softening. "I'm sorry for hurting you, I made it a mistake and I can't take it back but please, you have to trust me, I care so much about you. I'm truly sorry." Blair sobbed, burying her face in his chest, her arms around him, he could feel her tears trough his shirt. 

"Please don't leave me, Negan. Please, I'm so tired. Please." She was sobbing in his chest like a child missing her blanket. 

"I'm not leaving you, doll." Negan hugged her back, stroking her head, missing her soft hair against his fingers. "I promise, I'll be right here as long as you want me." He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him. 

"I'm sorry, for acting the way I did it's just I...a lot of things happened after that day and I didn't know how to handle it." He kissed her forehead and sat on his chair, pulling her to his lap, cuddling her the best way he could on that little space. 

"Talk to me, doll, I'm here now." After taking the courage in, she told him everything, didn't hold any details back, from Officer's Will visit, to John's love declaration, to the run with Stephen at the bar. 

"That's why you went out and…" Negan asked after she told him what Stephen said. 

"Yeah...kinda of. I had a lot on my mind and I... didn't wanted think. Or feel. It was stupid I know." 

"It was stupid, baby...but I understand what it's like to, feel too much at once."

"Do you?" She asked running her fingers in his big hand. 

"I had a wife once... Lucille." Blair looked at his eyes and sighed. 

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it…" 

"No...no, you trusted me enough to tell me your secrets. It's time for me to do the same." He then proceeded to tell her everything about his marriage, his mistakes, he told about Lucille's disease, her passing, pretty everything he was holding back. In the end he was the one drying his tears while Blair cuddle him. They both been through a lot, trough lost and grief. 

"I failed her. I failed her in the end. I won't fail you. You have my word." He said after telling her everything, she stood from his lap and held his face with her hands, he had tears in the corners of his eyes, Lucille was a sensitive subject still. 

"Listen to me, we all make mistakes in life, myself made it several times. But you can't blame yourself for this. There was nothing you could've done." Sure, he did cheat on her but when he found out she was sick, he stopped fooling around and stuck with her to the very end, she died peacefully with him by her side. "You didn't failed her. Remember that." Negan sniffed and laid his head on her stomach, even standing, their height difference were big, Blair stroke his hair for what it felt like hours, his hands on her back keeping her in place. 

"I did... I know that. But there's nothing I can do now." He looked up at her and she was smiling at him, a soft one, full of emotion. "But I can't fail you too. I won't." Blair leaned in to plant a soft kiss on his lips, his hands squeezed her tighter. She took a deep breath and sat on his lap again. 

"... good. Cause I got a new plan and I'll need your help." Blair was stroking his cheek, drawing lines with the back of her fingers. 

"Anything. What do I have to do?" He said bringing her closer, his hand around her neck, he missed having her on his grip. 

"For now, kiss me. I've missed you...so much." Negan's hand flew to the back of her neck, kissing her hard, making her breathless. 

"Laid down." He stood and cleared his desk, making Blair leaned over, face down, his hand pulling her hair back. "You missed this?" Negan said kissing and biting her neck, not caring about possible marks. "I'll show you how much I missed this." He pushed her down again, pulling down her pants and unzipping his, giving a hard slap on her ass, making her flinch. 

"Where's that paddle I heard so much about?" She joked, wiggling her ass on his crotch. "Or it was just talk?" Another hard slap. 

"Oh, you won't be able to sit down after this." Another hard slap. She scoffed, teasing him, his hand stroking her cheeks, already red, his handprint perfectly marked, Blair grew impatient. 

"Then shut up and do it. Come on Negan, are you getting soft now?" He gave her the hardest slap and kicked her legs open, sliding inside her to the hilt with a harsh move, making her gasp. He gave her no time to recover and began fucking her with a hard steady pace, both of them grunting and moaning. "Still soft, doll?" Negan said slamming against her again. 

"Yes...too soft." She managed to say between moans, teasing him, making him go even harder, his hands keeping her in place. 

"There's nothing soft about me."  _ Expect my feelings for you.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who missed them together, rest easy, our couple is back to their old ways. 
> 
> See you soon! Thanks for reading


	17. Chapter. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think
> 
> Enjoy

"Hey, Professor Negan, do you have a minute?" Miley poked him on the hall, scaring him. 

"Fuck! Miley, you almost gave me a heart attack!" He said clutching his chest. "But sure. What can I do for you?" 

"I was thinking... if you could come with me to the ice rink today." Miley was mortified, her face blushing, she wanted to practice but she needed his help and Jolene insisted. "Please." He sighed, slightly annoyed. 

"Today??? I don't know...can't you start alone and I'll help you out later?" Negan actually didn't knew shit about ice skating, in fact, he couldn't skate himself but he knew about some spins and jumps but how could he teach her? 

"Yeah.." Miley seemed disappointed, Negan pinched his nose bridge and something catch his eye, and he wasn't pleased by it. Leaning against the locker there was a laughing Blair, Elliot telling some story about his time abroad.  _ What's so fucking funny?  _

"Yeah, I guess Blair can start with me then…" she said looking behind her shoulder, noticing her friend nearby. "I just don't know if she's available today…" 

"She is. Principal's orders." He said wanting to push Elliot away from her. "In fact, why don't we go ask her right fucking now?" Negan marched in their direction, Elliot had his hand on her shoulder, Blair stopped laughing when she saw him.  _ Fuck _ . 

"Waldorf, Archibald, I can hear you kids quacking from across the hall." He spat at them, Blair bit her lip to hold a snarky comment but Elliot was quicker. 

"I'm so sorry, Professor. It's just...it's a inside joke, sir. We promise to keep it clean, right B.?" Elliot poked his elbow at her ribs, getting a giggle out of her. Negan glared at her, if looks could kill, she would be dead now. 

"Right...I'm sorry, sir." Actually Blair wasn't trying to make Negan jealous at all, Elliot was just too funny, remembering the time Blair and him sneak out her mother's fashion show to get ice cream, dripping down her brand new dress and shoes. Elliot actually had to switch shoes with her and came back barefoot holding her shoes in hand. Eleanor nearly died when she saw how sticky her daughter and how mismatching she was but Alexander simply laughed. This was before John ruined everything, before even they started dating. Good times, she missed those days. Everything was simpler. Negan still looked mad. 

"Hm...is there anything else?" Elliot asked noticing the tension in the air. 

"Actually yes. Waldorf, you said you were going to help Miley here with her ice skating. Do you remember it?" Negan questioned, his tone insinuating a hint of sarcasm. 

"I do...I will." She said with her brows furrowed. Elliot held Blair's shoulder again, laughing. 

"Blair, do you remember it that time in Aspen when…" Negan cut him off. 

"Maybe you should get to class, kid." He said glaring at his hand. 

"It's okay, Elliot. I'll talk to you later." Blair said, before he said anything else that could've annoy Negan even more. 

"Yeah...ok. See ya." Elliot left, running with some friends on the way, already laughing at something else. 

"B., it's okay. You seem...busy. We can go another time." Miley was embarrassed, she didn't meant for Negan to get mad at her. 

"Nonsense. She doesn't have any plans for later. Do you?" Negan asked, smiling at her, it didn't reached his eyes. 

"....no. I don't. Sure, we can go. Today, after school?" Blair grabbed some books and closed her locker. Miley nodded, excited. "Great. Do you have a place in mind?" 

"Actually...I do. My brother is coming with us, you're going to love him!" She said clapping her hands, Blair glanced at Negan then back at Miley, the bell rang, last class of the day. 

"I'm sure I will."  _ I'm sure she won't,  _ Negan secretly thought. 

"Great, I'll text you the address, thanks B.! You're the best!!!" Miley said and ran to class. Blair tried to play it off while the hall was getting empty. . 

"Hm...so. Can't be late…. toodles." She turned around only to be stopped by a strong grip on her wrist. 

"Where do you think you're going, missy? I need to talk with you. My office  **now** ." He tried to pull her and she didn't moved. 

"But...but it's Simon's class. I can't miss it." Negan scoffed, pulling her again, to walk in front of him. 

"I'm sure he'll understand. Now go." His tone implied that he wasn't playing.  _ Great _ . 

Getting to his office, she hesitated in entering for a split second but the thrill of teasing him spoke louder.  _ Two can play this game right?!  _

Entering the room and standing still in a spot, she waited for him to speak first. Which didn't took too long. 

"So...care to enlighten me on what's so fucking funny?" He said, getting behind her, dropping her bag to the ground. "Cause you two were being really, really loud back there."  _ So this is what is about, jealousy.  _

"What do you mean?" Blair said, still holding her books. "Oh, you mean Elliot?" Negan sighed and nodded, with a uhm on the back of his throat. "It's nothing, just a... inside joke." 

"Inside joke? Sounded really fucking funny. I would love to hear it." Blair put her books down and turned around to face him, his eyes had something she couldn't put her finger on it. 

"I'm sure you'll would…" she sat down his desk, leaning back, his eyes fell to her thighs and he took a step closer. "But I'm afraid it's off limits for you." Blair crossed her legs and smiled at him. 

"Off limits? How fucking so?" 

"Are you jealous, Negan?" She said reaching her leg out to his, stroking his leg with her foot. He seemed a bit taken back, but kept his stand, Blair gave a sarcastic laugh, throwing her head back, making him roughly pull her closer by her waist. 

"What if I am?" Negan said, wrapping his hand around her neck, his lips lingering on her cheek "Would be the end of the world?" He sounded strangely serious. 

"...no, not really." Blair shivered under his touch, he was nibbling her ear, he took a deep breath on her neck, his hand coming closer to her skirt. 

"You smell so fucking good...God." he was kissing her neck slowly, his hand stroking her thigh. Blair could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the minute, Negan could feel that too. "Do you like this, huh?" He kissed her neck again, moving on to her lips, he pulled her leg up in his desk, then moved her panties to the side, stroking her clit with his thumb, she moaned softly on his lips and he kissed her harder, muffling the sound. "Be quiet, baby. There's people around still. You don't want to get daddy in trouble do you?" Negan said sliding two fingers in, still stroking and playing with her clit. "Do you?" Blair nodded a no with her head, pulling him closer to her, Negan smirked, still fingering her, soon it became too much and Blair could feel her orgasm coming. 

"Don't stop." She whispered, Negan was biting and kissing her neck. "I'm gonna cum." He slow down, making her whimper. 

"You want to cum baby? You want to cum around daddy's fingers?" Negan asked and picked up the pace again, she nodded a yes, feeling out of breath. "Well...I guess is off limits for you." He said and stopped completely, sucking his fingers slowly. Blair couldn't believe this, she just stared at him, speechless, he chest going up and down. 

"You've got be fucking kidding me…" she said and he kissed her forehead, smiling like a wolf, putting her panties in place, putting her leg down and fixing her skirt. 

"Nope. Just good girls get to cum. Remember that when you decide to play this game with me." Negan raised her chin with his finger, planting a soft kiss on her lips, Blair scoffed, surprised with him outsmarting her for once.  _ It won't happen again.  _ Walking to the door, unlocking and opening the door, he stopped on the doorway and glanced at her, his victory smile plastered across his face. "Make sure you hit the lights on your way out." And left. 

Blair laughed, surprised and annoyed at the same time, her phone rang, it was a text from Eleanor, asking her to pick up some things on her way home and that a letter had arrived from her old boarding school and it was in her room. Texting back that she was going to the ice rink before but that she would remember to get the items. 

_ Hm, I could use this time off and I really need to cool it down. _ But then a mischievous idea popped in her head and she put her plan to work. Grabbing her things and going to the secretary office, she took a deep breath and entered the place running. 

"OMG, Marie, you have to help me!" Marie, an old lady that worked there for what if felt like forever, dropped her glasses, startled by the running girl. 

"Blair, calm down. Don't run around here! What can I do for you?" 

"It's an emergency, Marie! I forgot to pick up some things for Eleanor and she's going to kill me if I don't get them in time! Can you please get me Professor Simon's number? So I can explain to him why I'm missing his class?" Marie seemed unsure, usually the students don't get to skip classes but Eleanor was famous for her anger's fits. 

"I don't know, it's classified information, Blair. Why don't you send him a email or something?" Simon was known for never checking his emails on time. 

"Marie, please!!! I promise I won't tell it was you. I'll owe you one, you know how my mother's like. Please?" Blair joined her hands together, twitching in her place,, begging with those big green eyes. Marie gave in. 

"Fine!!! Fine! Alright, write it down." Blair smiled, saving Simon's number on her phone. "You didn't get this for me, ok?" 

"I'll bring you a scarf tomorrow, you'll love it! Thanks Marie!!! Love ya!" She ran outside, getting a cab, stopping by a store to get the scarf and then to another to get a stretchy short shorts since she didn't get the time to change. Getting to the ice rink, she quickly put on the shorts and texted Simon. 

**"Hey, Mr. Mustache. It's Blair, I have a secret offer for you. Listen, how much would you pay for watching Negan fall on his ass ice skating?** " Not a minute later, he texted her back. 

**"This is priceless. Where and when?"** Blair couldn't stand still in her sit, imagining how hilarious the scene would be. 

**"Here's the address. Bring a camera and some vodka. See you soon."**

  
  


\----------------------------------

"I'm going to fucking regret this." Negan whispered under his breath when they got out of Eric's car, making him furrowed his brow at him. Eric was Miley's older brother, tagging along to keep his sister and mother happy (or quiet). "So kid, how's college?" Negan asked changing the subject. "Any interesting projects?" Eric blinked at him, trying to focus. 

"Hm...just one sir." And that was the end of it. Eric was shy and quiet most of the time. Negan liked him. "Miley, is you little friend here yet?" He was already impatient, wanting to go home. 

"Yeah, she said she would meet us here. Come on, I gotta warm up!" She pulled her brother by the hand, Negan had a iPad in hand that Jolene lend him to write down Miley's routine and song of choice (just a nicer way for her to check if the girl wouldn't embarrass the whole school). 

Opening the door, Negan almost back down and got in the car. There was a loud music ( [ https://youtu.be/MYfEBL1ItAE ](https://youtu.be/MYfEBL1ItAE) ) and some screaming inside, he immediately recognized the voice. Simon, laughing and Blair holding hands, spinning like kids. 

"Professor, look!!!" Blair stopped, out of breath, her cheeks flushed and waved at them. "Look who simply appeared here and decided to join us!" She was laughing alongside with Simon. Negan's face was colder than the ice itself, immediately understanding what Blair had planned. _ I'll make sure she can't sit for a month later.  _

"B., you look... excited. Thanks for helping me, this is my brother, Eric." Blair came sliding in their direction, reaching her hand and shaking Eric's, who seemed incredibly uncomfortable by her. 

"Hi, Eric. Miley spoke wonders of you. Nice to meet you, I'm Blair." Eric shook her hand and cleared his throat. 

"Hm, nice to meet you too... I'll get you skates, Miley. Be right back." Miley shrugged and went to stretch by the bench. Negan came slowly, eying Simon. 

"So...you're telling me that Simon simply appeared?" He asked, glaring at his friend. "Such a coincidence." Blair smiled at him. 

"I know right, such a coincidence he showing up right after I texted him." She said coming closer to the glass wall. 

"Huh? How...how the hell do you even get his number??" He spat at her, not knowing on what to pick on first. 

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." She said giggling. 

"Come here." Negan point his finger at her then at the ground, Blair slided away from him, smirking. 

"Come get me...if you can." She managed to blurt between laughs and giggles. 

In the meantime, Eric was getting skates for him and Miley, while waiting for a call back. A minute later it did. 

"Why are you calling me? I don't need your service anymore and you were already paid." The voice spoke, furious. 

"I know sir, I know you said no more pictures, it'...it's just. My family could really use the money and I'm sure you'll would like to know what's happening right now." He heard a sigh. 

"Fine, go. What is it?" 

"She's here, ice skating with my sister." Eric said nervously. 

"So? I've met your sister, she's no threat." 

"Expect it's not just my sister…" he hesitated. 

"Who's there???" 

"She's here with him...with Negan." Eric heard a nervous laugh then a loud curse. 

"Fine...here's what you're going to do, then." After a complicated but short explanation Eric spoke again. 

"I don't know...I'm not okay with that." He was ok with pictures but what the voice was asking, it was too much, a crime even. 

"Do it and I'll make sure your family doesn't need money again. Do you understand?" Eric was in a dilemma but his dad was getting old and they needed the income more than never. 

"Yes, John. I understand...I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuuuuys, Eric is not a bad guy, he's just trying to help out his family. 
> 
> Things are getting a darker turn but I think you'll guys are going to like the storm to come. 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> See you soon
> 
> Thanks so much for reading


	18. Chapter. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Quick shorter chapter, things are going literally downhill from here. 
> 
> Fasten your seats.

"So...what did you had in mind?" Blair asked when Miley joined her on the ice rink, Negan was on the little door separating the ice and the safe warm ground with Eric by his side, with two pairs of skates in hand, Simon was getting his stomach full of french fries somewhere, hitting on the lady who worked there. 

"Honestly, I have no idea. I was hoping you could show me what you usually did…" Blair tilted her head with a frown. "Just so I can test the waters, I promise I won't copy you or anything." 

"It's not that...it's just...hm. Whatever. I think they had taped somewhere, hang on." She slide back to Negan and asked for the iPad, checking old videos. "God this is boring." Blair said roaming through the files, hundred pictures of the students, the school facility. "There. Two years ago, I think." After a few minutes she finally found the video, pressing play she handed the tablet to Miley, who sat by a corner watching. 

"How long do you two met?" Eric suddenly asked, putting his skates on and handing a pair to Negan who hesitated in taking. 

"Hm, we met this year." Blair said looking at Negan, waiting for him to put his skates on too. 

"Cool. Gotta say, you're usually not the kind of girl to befriend my sister." He sounded... suspicious. He took pictures of her for weeks and she never strike him the friendly type, she was always alone, expect for that picture on the dressing room where he caught her with Negan. But she didn't knew that. 

"Why?" She asked glancing at Negan, who finally had put on his skates. 

"Nothing...just. You don't have a hidden agenda do you?" Negan stood, trying to balance himself. 

"Ex fucking cuse me? What are you implying here?" Eric raised his hands in defeat and grabbed his bag. 

"All I'm saying, if you hurt my sister, I'll come for you." And slid away from them, next to Miley. 

"Who the fuck he think he is…" he tried to follow Eric but Blair stopped him. 

"Easy, Tonya Harding. There's no need to bust his knee cap. He's just looking out for his sister. He doesn't know me." He did, in a way and from what John had told him, she was trouble. Negan's jaw was clenched, annoyed. 

"He doesn't get to talk with you like that." 

"Eric is just... protecting his baby sister. Kinda like you do with me, right?" She reached out her hands, he took them and stepped on the ice. "Trust me, I won't let you fall." 

"Yeah, right...I thought me falling on my ass was the whole reason you called Simon here. Look at that motherfucker." Simon was waving at them, phone in hand and his mouth full, smiling. 

"It was...at first. Changed my mind." Blair skate backwards, Negan was doing good so far, his hands squeezing hers so tight that it was almost painful. "Besides, there's a lot other ways to get back at you. What you did today was mean." He laughed, trying to stay still. 

"You deserve it." 

"Mhmm, yeah... we'll see about that. Can you stand alone?" She asked trying to let go of his hands and tugged her, scared of getting his face wrecked. 

"Don't you dare let me go." He spat at her and she pulled her hands again, teasing him. 

"Just kidding. One foot in front of the other and slowly." She started moving back, he was shaking, his muscles doing the most to keep him together. "Don't you trust me?" Blair asked and he hesitated for a second. 

"I do." He said, honestly. 

"Then let go of me, you're breaking my hands." Negan took a deep breath and let her hands go. "See? You're a natural, just, if you think you're going to fall, don't get desperate, okay?." He managed to "walk" to the nearest wall, stumbling and struggling but without falling, he could hear Simon's laugh in the back. 

"Simon, I'm going to murder you!" 

"Careful now, I'm recording everything!" Simon teased back, Blair took this chance to check on Miley. 

"So? Did you liked it?" 

"I loved it!!!! I don't know if can do the jumps but the spins I know I can. I already picked a song. Can you do the spins with me?" 

"Sure. Are you joining us, Eric?" Blair asked, trying to include him and he just nodded a no with his head. "Okay then." Miley pulled her hand and they started to skate faster and faster across the rink, Simon came closer to watch them (and Negan, who was risking his way around, he wasn't no coward, fuck Simon).

"B., can you do a triple axel?" Miley asked, out of breath after a failed attempt to turn a jump in to s spin. 

"Fuck no, who do you think I am?" The girls laughed. "Well, drunk me would totally risk it, this I know." They laughed even harder. 

After some successful spins and jumps, the girls were exhausted and called the day. Blair went to pick up Negan from his spot, he was the farest away from the rest. 

"Eric, we are ready to go. Come on." Eric checked his phone, grabbed his bag and went closer to them, fast. Negan was coming too, but slowly with Blair by his side, holding her shoulder to keep him in place. _It's now or never._ It all happened in less than ten seconds, Eric sneezed, "tripped" and tumbled, landing with his ass in the ice, his legs a reaching out. 

"FUCK!" Negan tripped over his arm, losing balance, his face getting dangerously close to the blade attached to Eric's skate. 

"I got you!!!" Blair pulled him back but Negan was desperate, not remembering Blair's advice, he tried to grab something but failed, just strongly clutched at her wrist, pulling, his 183 lbs against hers 103 lbs and the gravity did the trick. 

Only the sound of a loud bang, followed by a painful yelp was heard. Then the screams came. 

\--------------

"DRIVE FASTER!!!" Negan was screaming at a desperate Eric, Miley was on the front seat, trying to call someone, her shaking hands failing. "HEY!" he was snapping his bloody fingers against Blair's teary eyes. "We are almost there, stay with me ok? HURRY THE FUCK UP!" He screamed again at Eric, his hands were shaking on the steering wheel. 

"You're going to be okay Blair, we are almost there." Simon said tapping her knees. 

"Dad, It's cold. I can't feel my hands." Her voice was weak, hoarse. _Am I dying?_ She got scared for a moment. _I'm meeting my dad again. I won't be alone_ . _Maybe dying isn't so bad._

"Yeah, Jolene, it's Miley. Miley Johnson. Hm, can you...can you call Blair's parents? Something happened." Miley was crying on the phone. "I don't know, there's so much blood, she fell and hit her head on the ice. We are pulling to the hospital now." She was sobbing and speaking so fast, that Negan feared Jolene not understanding what had happened. Or worse, that she did _._

Negan open the car door, trying his best to gently carry her out, a nurse came running with a pram, noticing the screams for help. 

"What happened???" He asked carrying her inside, Blair's blonde hair bad became a bright blood red, her eyes now closed. 

"She fell on the ice and hit her head, pretty hard. Please help her!" Miley was shaking, feeling somewhat guilty, she was the one that insisted that she came today in the first place. But no one felt worse than Negan. _Blair tried to save my face from being sliced open only to crack her head in the process._

"Stay here and get her parents here now!!" He screamed running inside. Eric was looking greenish, not only he had failed on John's mission of injuring Negan badly, he might've killed his object of obsession. Head injury's tend to bleed a lot but she had hit her head, bad. Like, really, bad. 

"Oh, God. What have I done?" Was all he said before throwing up in a trash can. _John's going to kill me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That if Negan doesn't kill Eric first, right?? 
> 
> Poor Blair, can't catch a break to save her life. But she did saved Negan's so. 
> 
> I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow or on Saturday, still without my computer. 
> 
> But thanks for reading. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think


	19. Chapter. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I'm not a doctor so I'm sorry if I didn't used the correct terms. Again, English is not my first language so please be patient with your natural Portuguese speaker. lol
> 
> Things get messy! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter

Eleanor was working on her final touches of the outfits that were going to be presented at fashion week when her assistant came running with a phone in hand. 

"What is it Jenny????" She sighed, torn between which jacket she was going to use with a silk flowy dress. 

"It's the principal from you daughter's school, she said that there was an accident." Jenny was handing her the phone, scared of Eleanor's temper. 

"God, Blair is a nightmare these days." She took the phone, annoyed with the interruption. "What???" She spat at the phone, listening, her face changed from rage, to shock, to fear. "I'm on my way!" 

In the meantime, John was already on his way, his phone blowing up, texts from Eric and Eleanor freezing his phone, he decided to ignore them for now, he would have to deal with them later. Even worse Eric, if that boy ran his mouth on what he told him to do with Negan, John would have a lot to explain. And how could he explain that he was going to pay that boy for slicing Negan's face?  _ He's a problem now, just like Alexander once was.  _

_ \--------------------- _

"Can she hear me?" Dorota was already there, Jolene tried to call her parents at home first so Dorota ran to the hospital, knowing that Eleanor and John would be there soon. 

"I'm not sure. We stopped the bleeding, but she has a severe concussion, her brain is somewhat "bruised" but she's out of life risk." 

"What does that means?" Dorota was by her side in bed, she had never seen Blair looking that bad, not even when her father died, when she got the news of the boat accident, she had a panic attack, crying desperately, screaming and holding Dorota for dear life, it was the worst she had seen the girl and she was with Blair pretty much since birth. 

"It means that she might've present sensitivity to light and sounds, headaches, she might've have seizures, mood swings, blurry eyesight and memory loss. But she's going to be fine...in time." He checked her I.V, her hair was now blood clean, still wet, but her face still had some bloody smudges. 

"I understand. Her parents are almost here. Can I be alone with her for a while?" Dorota said, holding her cold hand. The doctor gave her a double look, sighed then left. 

"I need you to be strong, little cub." Dorota was stroking her face, cleaning the blood with a tissue. Blair's heart rate went up.  _ Can she hear me?  _ "I hope to God you can hear me now. You'll need to be strong, stronger than ever." 

\-------------------------

"Where's she??" John entered the hospital, his driver by his side. Eleanor got there a second later. 

"Where's my daughter?????" She was already causing a scene. Miley recognized her and went to meet her. 

"Mrs. Waldorf, I'm so sorry, I don't know how happened, everything was fine for a minute." John glared at Eric, who was shivering at his chair, balancing his body. 

"Who are you??" Eleanor said with a disgusted face, pushing the girl to the side, coming to meet the doctor. John held Eleanor hand with a strong grip, trying to find the doctor. Negan and Simon were coming out of the cafeteria, Simon dragged him there to calm her down a bit, he wanted to kill Eric with his bare hands. When he and John made eye contact, they almost charged in a fight, stopping only by the sight of the doctor coming. 

"Who's here for Blair Waldorf?" He asked reading his file. 

"Me." John and Negan said. 

"I'm her mother!!! Where's she? Is she okay?" He sighed and raised his hands. 

"She's out of danger now. However, she has a severe concussion, her brain is somewhat "bruised".

"I wanna see her!" Eleanor came by his side, pulling him by his arm. 

"Follow me but keep it down. She's not awake." 

\---------------------

The private room in the hospital was huge, reserved usually to celebrities when they were going to have babies but now was occupied by Blair and Dorota, who was finishing reading to her. There was soft knock on the door, startling Dorota, Blair was slowly awakening, her green eyes without that glow that Negan adored so much. 

"How long's she been awake?" The doctor rushed to her side, checking her pupils, one was bigger than the other, a clear sign of head trauma. 

"Just now." Dorota didn't moved a inch away from her.

"Thank you Dorota! For being here with her." Eleanor was actually concerned for once, a miracle. "Blair bear, are you okay? How are you feeling?" 

"Take it easy. Do you know where you are?" The doctor asked, checking her vitals. 

"The hospital...duh." Negan actually chuckled, her attitude still intact. 

"Do you know how did you get here?" Blair seemed agitated... confused. 

"No." The doctor sighed and John took a step closer to her. "Uncle John, it's been a while since I saw you. You came just in time for my birthday!" She actually gave him a genuine smile, Eleanor frowned, so did the rest. Especially Negan.  _ What the fuck?  _

"Blair...it's March…your birthday is on October." Miley softly said. Blair scoffed, rolling her eyes, then squinted, trying to see better. 

"I'm sorry...who are you? Who are these people?" She look at Negan, Miley and Eric, with a confused expression, her heart rate went up, the doctor was checking her pulse and the monitor. "Mom, where's my dad? Is he getting here anytime soon?" Eleanor covered her mouth with her hands, gasping. "What?" Blair was getting impatient, annoyed. 

"Blair, how old are you?" The doctor suddenly asked. 

"Shouldn't you know?! I'm turning 16 in a few weeks!" The room was dead silent, no dared to speak. 

"Blair bear…" Eleanor had tears on her eyes. 

"Mom, where's my father?" Blair asked, raising her hoarse voice. 

"He's dead." John blurted out and Blair laughed. 

"Very funny, uncle John." The doctor asked them to clear the room, to wait outside, staying alone with her for five minutes. Which felt like a eternity for the people outside. 

"Well? What's happening to her?" Negan asked the moment he saw the doctor leaving the room, running his hands through his hair. 

"I'm sorry, what's your relation with the patient?" He asked, suspicious. 

"We are her school teachers, we were there when she fell." Simon quickly intervene, covering for his friend. 

"Hm...I see." The doctor cleaned his glasses and took a deep breath. "There's no easy way to say this but your daughter is experiencing a severe episode of memory loss. Is expected after a concussion, her brain is...foggy." Miley gasped. 

"How severe?" John asked, his breath coming out of his chest sharply. 

"Severe to the point that she thinks she's still fifteen. Severe to the point she thinks Alexander's alive and well." 

"Oh God!" Eleanor sobbed. "Is it permanent?" 

"Usually isn't, ma'am. But she'll have to stay here for a days, in observation. She can remember everything in five minutes, a week or never. Only time will tell. Now if you excuse me, I'll get the nurse for her IV." 

Negan didn't know what was worse, that Blair didn't remembered the monster John was, that her father was dead or that she didn't remembered ever getting to know him.  _ What if she never remembers me? What I'm going to do?  _ All the memories, feelings...were they gone? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little twist for extra drama, please don't hate me. I promise it'll be worth it!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading anyways! Hope you guys like this, I'll update soon. 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> See you soon!


	20. Chapter. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Britney bitch

It's been over a week since Blair was submitted to the hospital, still in observation. John got her a new phone since her old one was nowhere to be found but Blair didn't felt like talking to no one. Eleanor prohibited any visitors other than herself, Dorota and John so Negan couldn't get a hold of her, but he called daily at the front desk, trying to at least get some news, is she was ok or not. It was the day she would be released from the hospital, the nasty cut on her head looking better but she still didn't remembered anything past her two years ago or so. John was somewhat relieved, a fresh start for them, she had no memory of his abuse towards her, no memory of her father's death, no memory of her new friends or Negan, John was in a absolute happy state right now.

Eleanor however, didn't know how Blair would react about her father's passing, again, she expected to be easier this time so her impatient self ran her mouth sooner than recommended. So Blair already knew he was dead, Eleanor told her on the second day, ignoring the doctor's advice to take it slow. They had to sedate her after, her screams and cries were heard across the other isle of the hospital, Eleanor didn't visited her after, the doctor told her to stay away from a while, only Dorota visited her daily, even John kept distance, fearing that his presence could trigger her old memories. It was finally the release day and Blair was in a terrible mood, her stitches healing as expected but still stang and itch sometimes. 

"Hey Blair, how are you feeling?" The doctor came with the release papers, checking up on her for the last time. 

"Fine...I guess. I just want to go home." She was the impatient, bratty, stubborn 15 old self, Eleanor had dosed up her Valium that time, not having patience to deal with her teenager kid. 

"And have you been doing the exercises I've taught you? So that you brain works as it shoulds." 

"Yes, but I'm wasting my fucking time, I can't remember anything." 

"Easy, small steps remember that, you're young, you have that on your side. And a loving family too." He said trying to give her some peace of mind but he knew better, Eleanor came in, a bag in hand. 

"Good morning, sweetie! Ready to go?" Blair nodded a yes and grabbed the bag, to change her clothes in the bathroom. Eleanor and Blair were never really that close, but maybe this could be a second chance to their relationship, at least Eleanor hoped so. 

"Here's the papers and the prescription for her pills. You remember the drill…" Eleanor cut him off. 

"Yeah yeah, rest, no stress bla bla. I got it, I'm her mother, you don't have to explain it everything. I'll bring her to her appointment. Just one more thing doctor, and this is very important." She asked and he sighed, already annoyed with the socialite. 

"Yes?" 

"Will she have a...a...scar?" Eleanor seemed horrified with the idea of her daughter, her best model having a huge scar. Even if was hidden beneath her hair. The doctor scoffed, pressing his nose bridge. 

"No...I don't think so."

"Oh, thank God!!!" The woman seemed relieved with that news. Blair was ready, with a white cashmere sweater, black pants and ankle boots. "Here's your coat, honey." Eleanor handed her a black coat with golden buttons, her brand name across the tag. Blair rolled her eyes, nothing had changed so far, Eleanor left the room, anxious to get home as soon as possible, Blair grabbed the bag and sighed. The doctor got in her way, reaching out his hand. 

"Bye Blair, here's my card. Call me if you need anything." Doctor Hershel was an 60 old ish doctor with grey hair and blue eyes. He wasn't a creep at all, he was actually a nice decent man, for a change. The fame and money of Eleanor didn't mattered to him, he just wanted his patient better.

"I will. See you in 10 days, doc. She took his card and shook his hand, smiling shyly at him. "Thank you!" He waved her a bye, secretly wishing her the best of luck, she had a rough road ahead. _If only she had someone to look out for her_ , he thought before leaving the room. 

\-------------------------

"I'm freaking out, man. She was released today, why she didn't called me?" Negan said to Simon on lunch, his phone in hand, calling Blair's number for the God knows which time. 

"Negan! She literally cracked her head for fucks sake! You were soaked in her blood! Give her time to recover." Simon tried to put some reason in his friend's mind. 

"Simon, you don't get it! If she doesn't remember anything past her 16, she won't remember that John raped her! That he might've killed her father! She won't…" he rubbed his face with his hand. _She won't remember me._

"Negs...don't hate me, but what if she nevers do? What you're going to do? Tell her that her Uncle John raped her? Do you think she'll believe you if she doesn't remembers you? You're a stranger now Negan, think about it!" 

"I have to try, goddamn it! What the fuck else am I supposed to do? Let her live with that motherfucker? Let him walk freely after what he's done to her?" Negan was raising his voice at Simon. 

"Are you sure this is the best way?" Simon whispered. Negan's jaw clenched, he sipped his whisky.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean???" 

"I mean…" he sighed "I mean that maybe she not remembering that horrible experience is a good thing…" Simon said and Negan threw a glass cup at him making Simon flinch. 

"DID YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND???" He charged at him. 

"THINK ABOUT IT!!!" Simon pushed him. "That was the most traumatic experience in her life!!! I'm not saying John should walk unpunished, hell, I'm ready to beat him to death with you if that's what you want!! I'm saying maybe she doesn't needs to know what happened! Maybe it's for the best!!!" Negan tried to keep his fist out of Simon's face. 

"I won't listen to this." 

"No, pay attention! Are you sure you're so desperately trying to get her memory back only for her sake? Don't you think she should have the chance of being happy? Of being trauma free? Even if means that she doesn't remembers you? Aren't you being a little selfish?" 

"Stop it. Shut up." Negan was grabbing a jacket, not wanting to hear any more of it. 

"All I'm saying, if that had happened to me, and I had the chance to forget about it, I would. In a split second. Think about it before ruining her life...again." Simon said and Negan left the apartment, to get a fresh air. 

Leaving his place, he walked for what if felt like hours, stopping by and sitting on a bench at a park. _What if Simon's right? What if it's for the best?_ He couldn't stop wondering about what Simon told him. _What if I'm being selfish? Either way, John won't scape. He's gotta pay. One way or another._

\-----------------------

Another week had passed and today was the day Blair would return to school, not feeling like staying home anymore. She had read everything possible, every new, listened to every song, watched movies and shows that had come out in the past 2 years and nothing. No memories coming back. _Maybe I didn't missed that much,_ she thought after carefully brushing her hair, the cut was getting better by the day but still itch sometimes, she divided her hair in a half up half down and tied it with a black bow, hiding the cut under her light golden hair, it made her sad for a moment.

She still grieved her father's death somehow, it felt strange. She felt so much and nothing at the same time. But maybe it was the pills the doctor had prescribed her, something for anxiety too, something that had always been untreated till now. 

"Good morning, sweetie! How are you feeling today??" Eleanor said when Blair came down the stairs, wearing the usual school uniform but she had on a new pair of Chanel boots Eleanor had gotten her in Paris. "Ahh, these look amazing in you!" 

"Thanks mom!! I really liked it!" Blair was sweeter than ever, her usual somewhat cold behavior now gone, Eleanor was thrilled, being the selfish woman she was. Who cares her daughter didn't remember the shitty mom she was right? At least she was being easier to deal with. Her phone rang and she left the room to answer it. 

"Where's my princess?" John came out of the kitchen with his arms reaching out to her. 

"Uncle John, good morning!" Blair said, hugging him. "It's so weird calling you uncle now." She giggled. Before everything, John was the family friend, Blair saw him as an uncle considering Alexander saw him as a brother, Blair fully trusted him before he assaulted her and he knew that. So when Eleanor told her they were now married, Blair saw no issue. 

"You can call me as you want, princess. How are you doing today?" 

"Fine. Bored of being stuck inside." He smiled at her, her eyes didn't had that rage she used to glare at him anymore, he was happy than ever. 

"I understand, dear. I got you a present, for good luck!" John grabbed a little black velvet box from his suit, opening. 

"You shouldn't have!" Blair smiled at him, it was a delicate diamond bracelet with a heart pendant, inside of it, it had a picture of the three together. He put it on her wrist, taking longer than the necessary, feeling how soft and warm her skin was. 

"Did you liked it?" 

"I loved it, thank you." He stared at her, and she blinked, feeling embarrassed for a moment. 

"I love it too." He wasn't talking about the bracelet. 

"Blair dear, it's time to go. You don't want to be late, John will give you a ride, I don't want you driving yet." Eleanor came with a coat in hand, a navy blue, from her new collection, Blair was a walking model for her line. "Oh, before I forget, Laura just called, she wants you to have lunch with her and Elliot today, after school." Blair nodded, her last memory of Elliot being her having a little crush on him. 

"Elliot? Elliot Archibald?" John suddenly asked. 

"Yes, something wrong?" Eleanor asked him, curious, she never quite understood why Alexander prohibited them from dating one day, Elliot was from one of the richest family in NY, she wouldn't miss any chance. He just smiled and kissed her. 

"No dear, everything's fine. Have a good day. " Passing by Blair he kissed her head and left, to wait for her in the car, his face falling to a scowl the minute he turned his back _. I broke them apart once, I can easily do it again_

_\--------------------_

It was almost class time, Negan and Simon were avoiding each other like kids ever since that conversation from a week ago, Negan agreed he did had a point but his pride spoke louder, as usually did. _I gotta talk to him later, we'll see how this day goes._ Someone poked his back, he hadn't slept well and was in a bad mood so Negan wasn't a good companion at the moment. And it showed. 

"What?" He turned around and his eyes went wide. _No one warned us she was returning today._

"Hm, good morning. Are you Professor Negan?" She asked him, a little taken back by his tone. He cleared his throat, feeling like shit, he had to hold himself to not hug and kiss her right at that moment, he hadn't seen her in two weeks or so, ever since the day she fell and she was exactly like he remembered, although she didn't remembered him so he had to be careful not to scare her away. 

"Yes, but we already met." She laughed at this comment and his gut twisted, he missed that sound. 

"I figured, sorry. You were at the hospital the other day, weren't you? With professor Simon and two other people." He only nodded. "Hm...I know it might sound, weird... but I wanted to speak with you after class, the doctor said we were at a ice rink...maybe you can help me remember some things. Is that alright?" She asked him shyly and he opened the biggest smile, relieved. _That's my baby_. 

"Sure... anything." Blair smiled at him and he almost pulled her to his arms and kissed her, but the bell had rang and the students were getting to class, so he just waved his head, asking her to follow him instead.

"Oh, just one more thing." She asked and stopped in his track, his eyes scanning her face. "You said we already met…" 

"We did." He said full of hope. 

"Do we get along at least? Or you were my nemesis?" Blair joked and his heart missed a beat. 

"No...we get along just fine. Too fine to say the least." _We shared a bed, we shared secrets, we shared feelings for each other._

"Good, maybe that'll make it easier to remember you then." 

"I hope so." _God, I hope so with all my heart._

\----------------------------

At lunch break, Negan sat by the usual table, Simon sat next to him but none of them dared to say a word, like kids. His class felt dragged than ever, he had to control himself, his eyes glancing at Blair's seat, who looked confused with his lecture. 

"Are we really going to continue with this?" Simon suddenly said, taking the chance of being alone with Negan at the table. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No, it's ok. I needed to hear a different view...even if I don't agree with that. You're my friend, my family." 

"No hard feelings then?" Simon seemed relieved with Negan's sudden change of mind. "Do you still love me?" Negan snorted and punched his shoulder. 

"I never said I loved you." 

"But you do." They laughed until a voice cut them off. 

"Excuse me…" Blair was standing by their desk with a cup of fruit salad in hand, Negan gulped and Simon took a deep breath. "Am I interrupting?" 

"No!" Negan spoke louder than he should. "No, we were just...hm" he bit into his fries, keeping his mouth full, before he said something he shouldn't have. 

"...ok. I just wanted to thank you, Professor Simon. I remember you being at the hospital and not much other than that, but... according to the doctor, I could've bleed to death so…" she shivered. "Uh, thank you. You too Professor Negan, I think I pretty owe you two my life." Negan just looked at her, her hand was drawing circles on the table, her nails with a black nail polish, a blinding diamond bracelet around her wrist that he was sure she never wore before. _Is this new?_

"Right Negan?" Simon kicked him under the table, getting his attention. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Blair giggled. 

"I was just saying that it was nothing, but that we are more than happy to assist her in whatever she needs us." He actually might love Simon. 

"Yes, sure... anything you need. You have our number." _Wait...she has my number!!! She'll might remember me when she see our texts and calls!!!! Maybe everything isn't lost after all._

"Yeah, I don't know about that. My phone went missing that day and I lost everything, including my old number." Her face had a slight frown. "But that's ok." It seemed she was trying to convince herself, not them. "I just hope I didn't had anything major there...oh well." She actually did, she had that friendly conversation with officer Will saved on her phone, where she caught him admitting to take John's bribes, her only leverage, gone. 

"That's too bad...but I'm sure you'll get it back. If not your phone, maybe your memory." Simon tried to console her. 

"I don't care about the phone, my uncle... stepfather got me a new one. It's so weird, one day he's my uncle next day he's married to my mother. And my father's dead." They didn't know what to say, Negan bit his tongue and grasped at the table, to avoid grabbing her shoulders and shaking her into reality. _HE'S NOT YOUR FAMILY!!! HE'S A RAPIST! A SCUMBAG! HE KILLED YOUR FATHER!!!_ They heard someone calling her name at another table, Penelope and the rest, alongside with Elliot. 

"I'm sorry...I...it's weird. I won't bother you two, enjoy your lunch." Negan grabbed her wrist before she could leave, the shock in face completely genuine. 

"You can't trust him." He said when she pulled her hand. 

"Negan, let her go!" Simon warned him. 

"He's not who you think he is. Do not trust John." She pulled again, scared and he let her go, Blair was clutching at her wrist, her chest going up and down with the sudden change of Negan's behavior. 

"I... I gotta go." Blair left the cafeteria, ignoring the calls of her friends, walking fast to the bathroom. Negan tried to follow her but Simon stopped him. 

"What were you thinking???" Simon spat at him. 

"She's gotta know." 

"I KNOW! But not like this! You scared the shit out of her." 

"She's not safe, Si." 

"I know. But we got to find a way to warn her, but not like this. You're lucky no one was around to notice." Negan ran a hand through his hair and they left the cafeteria, walking around the hallway. Opening the bathroom door, Blair was leaving, shaking off her coat, she stopped when she saw them, her green eyes going wide. 

"Blair…" Negan tried to get closer and she took a step back. 

"There you are! Laura already spoke with Jolene, she said we are clear." Elliot walked past them, she seemed to relax seeing him. "Ready to go?" _Go where?_ Negan thought. 

"Yes, let's get go…" she put on her coat and Elliot glanced at the two teachers who watched them go. 

"Is everything ok?" Blair scanned Negan, he was looking for something in his pockets. 

"Yeah...just. It's nothing, nevermind." _He seems awfully familiar to me,_ she thought before entering Laura's car. 

\----------------------

"Where's that damn phone?" Negan was looking for the vibrating device in his pockets

"Do you think she's going to say anything?" Simon's eyes were on the two students leaving the building, Blair looked at Negan one last time but quickly looked away. 

"No, she's not going to say anything before being sure...what the fuck?" Negan found his phone, the name appearing on his screen made him double glanced.

" **BLAIR** " 

Looking at them, Blair had her hands close to her body, walking fast towards the exit. 

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Simon asked, noticing the same thing. Taking the courage he took the call, putting on speaker.

"Yes?" He said with a firm voice. 

"Is this Negan?" A male voice asked. 

"Who's this?" 

" Look...I need to talk with you...it's urgent." 

"I asked who's this." He insisted. 

"It's Eric alright? I don't have much time, but I want to fix this shit. Can you meet me?" 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER WRITTEN ON MY PHONE, JUST GOT MY COMPUTER BACK, THANK YOU LORD! 
> 
> So, anyways. Eric will tell Negan everything! 
> 
> The plot thickens! 
> 
> Stay tuned! 
> 
> Thanks for reading


	21. Chapter. 21

"Here. Put some ice on it." Simon threw a ice bag at Negan's direction, he caught mid air then cursed. "It's your fucking fault, I told you to stand down." 

"Shut up. At least we got something." He said while putting ice on his bloody bruised knuckles _. And Eric got something too._

The meeting with Eric was... productive if you can call that. They met at the ice rink, the same place that Blair nearly died not long ago. When they got there, Eric was looking like a fucking mess, huge eye bags under his eyes, his hair a rat nest, he seemed maniac, a huge cup of coffee in hand. Negan wasted no time. 

"You wanted to talk. Talk." The place was empty due the hours, almost closing time. 

"Here. I don't want to have anything to do with this anymore." He handed Negan Blair's old phone. Negan pressed the button, the background picture of her and her father lit up. _It's definitely hers._

"How did you get that?" Simon asked him, he stuttered. 

"I... I, I got it when...when she fell, remember? You guys forgot it in my car." 

"Still, you could've returned to your sister or Eleanor. Still, you didn't. Why?" _That's the Simon I know._ "Why, Eric?" He insisted. 

"I got scared, okay? I didn't wanted to drag Miley on this, she had nothing to do with it." 

"What do you mean by that?" Negan asked him, putting Blair's phone in his pocket. 

"I didn't meant for any of this to happen. You have to believe me, I...I just wanted to help my family!" 

" **Spit. It. Out."** Negan's tone was dark as night when he grabbed Eric's shirt. 

"Alright!!! It all started with pictures, just pictures! He payed me good money for those so I took them, it was harmless!" 

"Who????" Simon asked him, already fearing the answer. 

"John, John van Kirk. I've met him at a college program, he was just a investor or something like that, he got interested in my project of candid photos. I shouldn't never had accepted this." Negan let him go, the boy sat down, pulling his hair with his hands. _So it was him, the picture in the dressing room. It was him._

"Do you have any idea of what you've done?" Negan whispered, his voice low but still caused shivers down Eric's spine. 

"I'm sorry!!!! It's just, my father's getting old and we don't have a lot of money! It was easy cash!" 

"HAVE YOU TRIED GETTING A FUCKING JOB? AND NOT EXPLOIT A 17 YEAR OLD GIRL?" Negan spat at him. 

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU DON'T THINK YOU'RE EXPLOITING HER TOO? YOU'RE LIKE... OLD!" Negan was in his early forties, but Eric poked the bear. 

"You shut up! Don't you try to put this on him! You're the one who is in trial here, you little fuck!" Simon grabbed Eric and banged him against the glass wall. 

"It should've been you! It should've been fucking you cracking your head. This is your fault!" 

"My fault?" 

"YES! You were the one supposed to fall, not her! But it all happened so fast!" Simon and Negan eyes met, trying to understand the in between the lines. 

"You're telling me...you fall on purpose?" 

"I had to, alright? John offered me a hell lot of money to slice your face open, but she got in the way. It should've been you!" Negan's fist flew to Eric's mouth. 

"THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT! YOU ALMOST KILLED HER FOR MONEY!!!! BECAUSE A FUCKING RAPIST TOLD YOU TO! YOU COWARD PIECE OF SHIT!" Negan punched him non stop, Simon tried to get him off but he was too furious to care. Kicks and punches were being hand out freely by the now waken bear. 

"You're going to kill him!" Simon grabbed him by the waist and pulled him away. Eric was spitting blood, tooth and probably had a broken nose. "If you go to jail, how that helps Blair?" Negan realized Simon was right, besides, the real enemy was John. _He's the one who's gotta pay._

"This is your lucky day, you coward fuck. One word about this, and I'll come to finish the job."

"I won't say anything, I'm leaving town. You're not the only one I gotta worry about." Eric struggled to say between the blood and pain. 

"Good. Now get the fuck out before I change my mind." Eric stood, clutching at his stomach, blood spilling from his nose _. He got it easy_ , Negan thought before entering the car. 

But now the adrenaline rush had died out, leaving Negan with a unbearable pain on his hand, he might've hit the wall and ground next to Eric, blinded by the rage. 

"Do you know the password?" Simon was checking Blair's phone, they had removed the SIM card and Blair already got a new one so she wouldn't be looking for this old one. 

"Shit…" he sighed, standing and putting his hand under cold water, it sting. "Grab a paper and pen, let's get started." 

\--------------------------

"Miss Blair?" Dorota softly knocked on the door, entering with a box of chocolate. It has been a few days since Negan had that little talk with Eric, he decided to have concrete proof before pressing her against the wall. 

"Dorota, come in! Just in time!" Blair sat down the bed, patting the place next to her. "Sit with me, I wanna talk to you." She grabbed the box, checking the flavors. "Ew, I hate the one's with white chocolate on it." Dorota gave a little laugh, Blair was still the same in some ways. 

"How are you feelin?" 

"Fine, well. Fine as I can be. I feel like, something's... missing. Other than my dad...like, if I had missed something or someone you know? I don't know. Maybe I'm just imagining things. That's why I wanted to talk with you." Blair turned to face Dorota, those big green eyes full of doubt. 

"Sure... anything." 

"Dorota, you're the one I trust the most, ever since a little girl. So I'm asking you to not break this trust, ok?" Dorota nodded a yes. "I found this letter, in russian. I tried translating online but, it didn't made sense. Why am I getting letters from a boarding school in Russia?" 

"I don't know if I'm the one that should tell you…" Dorota seemed insure. 

"It can't get worse than waking up to a dead father…" Blair tried to joke and Dorota shivered. "Right?" Blair was now insure too. 

"There you are! Dorota, you can go now, sweetheart. I'm taking Blair out to dinner, Eleanor is staying late at the atelier." John came inside the room, glaring at Dorota. "Go on, you two can talk tomorrow, chop chop. I don't want to miss my reservation." 

"Yes, Mr. Van Kirk. Right away." Dorota stood from the bed but Blair grabbed her arm. 

"Will you pick a dress for me while I shower, please?" It was an excuse, Dorota knew it. 

"Sure, your mother hanged some new ones in here. I'll grab a few." She left the bed, into the closet, listening carefully by the door. 

"So, where we going?" Blair asked grabbing a towel. 

"It's a surprise, princess." 

"Sounds fun!" he didn't moved from her door. "Uh...Uncle, if you don't mind…" she squeezed her robe tighter, feeling uncomfortable dressed like that around him. His eyes travelled back to her face and he seemed to come back to reality, smiling at her. 

"Of course, just don't be long sweetie. I'm starving." He was indeed starving, but not of food. 

After 20 minutes Blair was almost ready, only the dress missing. 

"So? Is it too bad?" She asked coming inside the closet only in her underwear, she had no shame being naked around Dorota. 

"How about this one?" It was a royal blue strapless dress. The same one Negan had picked once for her. Running her hands through the fabric, she paused, seeming to consider everything for a few seconds. 

"It's perfect." She smiled. 

  
  


\-----------------

"Good morning!" Blair came hopping in the kitchen. "What's for breakfast? I'm starving!" 

"You're starving because you barely touched your food yesterday at dinner. Not even desert." John teased, reading the paper. 

"I wasn't hungry, John. And you took me to a Italian restaurant, too heavy at night." Blair kissed his cheek then sat down and grabbed a croissant. 

"Blair, dear don't eat that! Fashion week is coming and you promised to walk the runway for me!" Eleanor said slapping her hand. John gave a suspicious glance at his wife, then back at Blair, who was staring at the fallen croissant. _She did?_ John thought. 

"...so sorry, mom. You're absolutely right." Blair just shrugged then poured a cup of juice, eating some grapes. "Speaking of which, is there something else I need to know?" She asked, still chewing. Eleanor and John exchanged worried looks. "So I can keep my word with my promises…" Blair grabbed some strawberries, seeming completely indifferent, to their reliefs. 

"No, dear. Nothing at all." Eleanor quickly added. 

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." John agreed with his lying wife. 

"Great!" Blair stood from the table, smiling. "Thank you, you two for being patient and honest with me, it means a lot." She gave them a warm look before grabbing her stuff and checking her watch. 

"You don't want a ride?" John stood behind her. 

"No! Got a cab, I need to see Doctor Wilson, you forgot it mommy." 

"Oh my God, that's right! Wait, I'll come with you." Eleanor said with a bland voice, she had no rush in going. 

"Don't worry, it's just to get more of those stupid meaningless exercises, they aren't working. See you later, I'm meeting Elliot for lunch by the way." 

"That's fantastic, sweetie. Have fun!" Eleanor waved at her, John had to hide his scowl. He hated how much time they were spending together, Eleanor was thrilled with the possible new couple. 

"I will, have a nice day!" She shouted before banging the front door shut. 

\------------------------

"We are never cracking that fucking code!" Simon tossed another paper ball at the trash, they were out of options by now. 

Who knew Blair's code was so hard to figure out? He tried everything, from random numbers to birthday's and nothing. 

"I can't give up." He was getting desperate by now. A soft knock on the doorway got their attention. 

"Negan? Simon? Can I talk with you?" Miley was looking her surroundings. 

"Not now, Ms. Johnson. This is the teachers lounge and we are, resting…" Simon lied hiding papers with more written codes. 

"Really? Resting?" She suddenly said entering the room and shutting the door. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Negan stood from his seat and she shushed him. 

"Shut up. Look, listen to me. Eric told me everything before leaving town." Miley spat at them. 

"I don't know what your brother told you but…" Simon tried to lie but she cut him off. 

"I don't care, he deserved it. Blair's my best friend and wont let her down." This took Negan by surprise, he was expecting her to freak out with him for almost beating her brother to death. "Is this her phone?" She pointed at the phone laying in the couch and Negan grabbed, instinctively. "It is." Miley squinted her eyes at the phone in Negan's hand. "Stop wasting time, for God's sake!" She took the phone from his hand before he had time to protest."I know her code." Miley unlocked her phone, raising it for proof. "Let's get my friend back." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAASSSSS MILEY! GET IT BITCH! 
> 
> Next chapter Negan will confront Blair with some hard facts, stay tuned!!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, see you soon!


	22. Chapter. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! Quick chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Please comment, I would love to hear your thoughts about how this is going!

"Are you sure this is the best place?" Negan asked while Miley plugged Blair's phone on her computer.

"Yes, we used to come here because no one else did." Simon came with three coffee mugs, sitting by the booth. 

"What was her password anyway?" Simon asked Miley, she was waiting for the files to load, her computer wasn't that great. 

"2524729." 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Negan asked, sipping on his coffee. 

"It's literally her name with the last two initials on the dial pad." Negan never felt more stupid, so simple and they couldn't figured out. "Apparently, her father thought her that, the simple the better, don't overdo it."

"Clever." Simon added, the files finally loaded and they began to check one by one. A lot of pictures taken by Miley of the two, a lot of puppies, lot of random landscapes but nothing out of the ordinary. "Negan I swear to God if we catch a glimpse of your dick, I'm killing myself." Simon shivered. 

"WHAT??" Negan double glanced the screen, just to be sure. _I never sent her any dick pics...that I know of._

"God, you two are just like kids." Miley added, not surprised by they behavior. "Wait... where's this?" She asked, scrolling through the pictures. 

It was pictures of Blair and some other teens none of them knew, in a place they didn't knew it either. "OMG, this is from the boarding school!" Miley got excited, wanting to know how was it like. Negan cleared his throat, catching her attention. "You right...sorry. Focus." Scrolling some more, there was a video, mostly blurry. "Now this is interesting." When Miley pressed play, the volume of the speaker was louder than expected. 

"Now I see what's the fuss is about." A unknown voice blasted through the speaker. 

"Turn it down!!!" Negan tried desperately to turn the volume down, stopping by the coffee shop door opening, the bell getting their attention. 

"You've got to fucking kidding me…" Simon said seeing who was entering the place, no one less than Blair and Elliot, chatting, their arms around each other, at least 5 designers bags on her hand. Negan stood suddenly, being held by his sleeves. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Miley spat at him. "Sit down!" He sat down abruptly, the sound of his chair being dragged getting the newcomers attention. 

"Look who the cat dragged in!" Elliot came, reaching out his hand to Simon. "Do you mind if we sit with you?" Blair tried to pull him away but Elliot was too oblivious to notice. _Great_. 

"No... please, join us." Simon was forced to say, Miley was closing the files, just in case they glanced at the screen turned to her and Negan. 

"Awesome, thanks." Elliot grabbed Blair a chair, scooting closer to the table then sat down. "God I missed this! Didn't you, Blair?" She just nodded, avoiding Negan's gaze. He noticed she seemed tired, like if she wasn't sleeping enough. 

"Oh, you used to come here...a lot?" Miley questioned him. Blair was reading the menu, her crossed legs twitching beneath the table, she seemed, upset, bored. 

"Yeah, before being a coffee shop, it was our favorite ice cream place." He said putting his arms around her shoulders and squeezing, she flinched for a second and Negan's eyes burned Elliot's hands in a hateful gaze. 

"So…" Simon cleared his throat. "Blair, how's going? You know…" 

"Uhh...it's going. I went to the doctor appointment today and everything seems to be just...fine." she shrugged, Elliot and Negan were studying her face. Elliot's phone rang and he stood to take the call. 

"And you still don't remember anything?" Miley whispered, fixing her glasses. She nodded a no with her head, Elliot was screaming at someone on his phone, leaving the shop. Blair took a deep breath, Negan could tell that something was bothering her. 

"Is something wrong?" He asked, doing his best to keep his hands to himself. "You can trust us, let us help you." She scoffed, the waitress coming to take her order, interrupting them. 

"Blair, you can trust me." Miley insisted. 

"That's thing, everyone seems to so fucking trustworthy. It's pathetic, it's like I fell asleep with everything going fine then the next day, I woke up to a goddamn clusterfuck." She was organizing the things on the table, making Negan stare at the scene. _She used to do that before too._

"Blair, babe, I'm sorry. My mom is freaking out about something she swears I did, I gotta go home. Talk to you later ok?" Elliot came and crouched down her side. "Fine, don't worry about it. Good luck." Blair caressed his shoulder, Elliot smiled and kissed her cheek, waving a bye to the rest of the table, then ran out, catching a cab. Negan had a huge scowl planted in his face, his jaw clenched. 

"You two are dating then?" He asked, the waitress came back with a coffee mug and a slice of cherry pie. Blair thanked her, then began cutting a piece, sighing. 

"I don't know. Apparently that's all I'm good now, not knowing things." 

"B., you are my best friend." Miley reached out her hand, grabbing Blair's wrist. "Tell me what's wrong?" 

"This is ridiculous, isn't?" Blair dropped the fork. "Anyone can come and say they were my fucking friend, or boyfriend whatever, but something's not right, not gonna lie, it was fun, easy even, on the beginning, a fresh fucking start!" Blair had a harsh tone, Miley removed her hand, glancing at Negan. "But now, all I feel like is that I’m...I'm constantly bumping into walls and moving in circles, trying to figure it out what the fuck is real and what isn't, who's telling the truth or not." She seemed extremely frustrated, the doctor gave her some new exercises, he tried to ease her mind, she was worried about missing something important, that letter in russian for example. Something wasn't right and she could feel deep inside her guts. "I'm sorry for, venting with you, I know you have nothing to do with it...or maybe you do, I don't know...I just feel like screaming because I don't have anyone to talk to, Elliot is nice but, he wasn't here before, I know, I've checked, so, how much did he knew before this?" Her walls were breaking, finally. And with strangers on top of that, she didn't "knew" Negan or Miley, the only familiar face was Simon, but there's only so much someone can take and she was tired of everyone around her walking on eggshells. 

"Blair I…" Miley tried to calm her down, it pained her seeing her friend so sad. 

"You said you were my friend!" She cut Miley off. "Tell me, was I miserable like this, before cracking my skull???" Blair asked, drying a tear that formed on the corner of her eye with the back of her hand. "Tell me...Miley right?" Blair sipped the coffee, her hand shaking a little. "So Miley, help me understand, because most of the time, most of these past boring days, I feel...nothing, complete emptyness, like there’s this big…" Blair struggled to find the words to describe how she was feeling, a wrinkle of concentration forming between her brows, Negan used to love when she did that, he thought it was adorable once, but now, seeing how much she struggled to create some sense, he could only feel bad for her, she wasn't herself anymore. _This has to stop._ "storm that’s all around my fucking head, it's calm, but...but I can feel it, like there's a fog and it's everywhere around me and I'm stuck in the middle of it." Negan was taking deep breaths, feeling anxious, nervous, he decided that he was going to tell her, he just had to figure out how, she was suffering and there was nothing he could do to make it better but that wouldn't stop him from trying. Blair rubbed her temples, her eyes closed, her voice cracking. 

"Everyday it passes and nothing fucking changes, I wake up and I think, again, really? I have to do this **again** ? And what I really don't understand is how come everyone else seems to be fucking fine, like good old Eleanor by the way, got married pretty fucking soon, considering that my dad's been gone for less than a year. But should I supposed to feel...bad? Like, angry at her? With John? When I can't even remember my dad passing away." Blair's face was a mixture of annoyance, sadness and confusion, she shook her head, trying to rearrange her thoughts. "I mean, I tried to find ways to make myself feel or remember something, **anything** , but those fucking exercises doesn't work, it doesn't make any difference. No matter what I do, I can't remember or feel anything. I hurt myself; doesn't hurt. I buy what I want; I don't want it. I do whatever I like; I don't like it. I eat what I want and I hate it, I'm just so tired of pretending everything's fine, I'm so fucking exhausted. And It's pathetic, right?" Her laugh seemed more like a sob. "My father's dead...did I even got to say goodbye to him? Tell me, **friend**." She asked looking in Miley's eyes, her friend couldn't held her gaze. 

"He died in an accident so…" Miley whispered, no one in the table dared to speak, Simon never seemed more disturbed in his whole life. 

"So no…" Blair looked down, eating a piece of the pie, struggling to swallow, a lump formed in her throat.

"Let me help you, please. You have to trust us, you have to trust me." Negan grabbed her shaking hand, she furrowed her brows at this gesture but didn't moved her hand. 

"You want me to trust you?" Blair asked looking at his hand, he nodded. "Very well...then you can begin with being honest, what did you meant when you told me not to trust John?" 

"Shit...here we go." Simon whispered under his breath. Negan let her hand go, rubbing his mouth, divided between the time and place. _Should I tell her right here?_

"Blair, maybe you should come outside with me, take a fresh air…" Miley suggested, not sure if that was the right moment or place to tell her about the sexual assault. 

"No, no more sugar coating. You said you were my friend, friends don't lie to each other and I feel like I've been lied to so far. So spill it. What is it everyone's hiding from me?" The table was so quiet you could almost hear everyone's heart pumping. "Fine then." Blair put her hands on the table, almost standing from her seat. 

"You can't trust him because he raped you." Negan blurted out. Her face was a mixture of anger and shock. 

"What?" 

"It was on your sixteen birthday, he drugged you and raped you, you mother didn't believed you, you never told your father." Miley was covering her face, not believing what was happening right now, Simon's face was stuffed into his mug, more uncomfortable than he believed to be possible. "Eleanor and John were having an affair before your dad died, they told you that they were together right after the funeral." Blair had tears running down her face. "Miley was your best friend, you can trust her...and you and I...shit, you and I used to be together. I fucked up once, it's true, but I care so much about you, fuck, you have no idea how much...even though you might never believe me, I thought you should know." He got quiet after that, Blair just stared at him, blinking. She dried her tears and sipped her cup, the coffee was cold, she ordered another one, when the waitress came with a the new mug, she took a deep breath and softly smiled, to the utter confusion of everyone, clapping. 

"...and scene." Blair gulped the new coffee and ate a piece of the pie. "I knew you three wouldn't let me down, but I had to be sure." 

"What???" Miley asked, feeling lost. Negan couldn't help himself, he smile was bigger than Simon had even seen on his friend's face. 

"You're back." He said, feeling like he could breathe relieved for the first time. 

"Uhm…" Blair nodded an yes with her head. 

"But...but…" Miley didn't knew where to start. "YOU JUST SAID THAT…" 

"Did you liked? It's from my diary, I wrote it in russian when they sent me to that boarding school, I was still grieving that time, being my dramatic self, I got so fucked up on the first day I completely blacked out, still fitted for the occasion though, with a few newer details." Blair joked, Negan stared at her, still smiling, Simon's eyes darted from him to Blair. The bell rang again and Blair turned around to check the door, tossing her hair to the side. 

"When...I can't fucking believe this!" 

"Calm down, I got back to my old self last night, I didn't had the time to set up a public announcement or anything! I had to put the new plan to work." Simon relaxed, for a second he imagined her never losing her memory in the first place. 

"Why didn't you called me?" Negan asked, holding her hand, she pulled away

"Because, Puddin...we are being watched and I'm can't mess up this time, not on this new plan." Blair cleared her throat, her eyes moving to the side. Sitting down, there was a police officer, she knew he was there by John's command, he was Officer Will's partner. "Stop staring." She whispered before they ruined everything, turning to her bag, she grabbed a piece of paper, a book and an envelope.

"Wait...new plan?" Miley asked, feeling scared for a second. 

"What happened to the old one?" Negan asked. 

"Still there but I thinking of replacing it." Blair opened the book, a piece of paper with a few wrinkles and a little tear on the side was raised by the tip of her fingers, a shining smile across her lips. "Behold, the Holy Grail." Negan grabbed the paper with care, trying to read, Miley and Simon leaned in to do the same. It was written in Blair's handwriting, a black ink had been used for most of it, only a few red words in another handwriting by the end of it, in English. 

"What…" 

"This is from my diary that I told you about." She said crossing her arms, pretending to seem uninterested, the officer was glancing at their table constantly. 

"...so? Don't get me wrong, but besides being a dusty ass piece of paper, I don't see how this can replace your old plan." Simon said while Negan eyes the words, not understanding shit. 

"Si, this was removed from my diary." She said like it supposed to mean something. Negan raised his brows, still not following. "That's right, I never told you…" Blair seemed to wonder. "Guess I didn't had the time…" she ate another piece of the pie, drinking more coffee. 

"BLAIR!" Negan snapped his fingers, getting her attention, making her swallow the food with a gulp. "Focus!" 

"Negan, this comes from a diary that I left it buried in Russia." He seemed even more confused. "God, look at this!" Blair was impatient, she had too much coffee during the day, feeling in a rush. "This is my not my handwriting!" They stared at the end of the letter like it if could burn their eyes. "Read it!" She was pretty much hoping on her seat.

**"I know what he did** ." Negan read it, his voice failing to keep it steady _,_ next to those words, there was two addresses _. So after all of this, someone else knows and wants to take John down? The question is, who?_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twist after twist right!!!! 
> 
> This was so fun to write, I really hope you guys like this! 
> 
> Blair's rant about not feeling anything was actually inspired by the time I got severely depressed and the antidepressants had a reverse effect, I literally turned into a zombie. Also by an edit I saw on Instagram by Villanelle from killing Eve. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> I'll update soon (this is getting darker by the minute!)
> 
> Please leave a comment, it's nice hearing your thoughts and ideas!


	23. Chapter. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for taking this long, work's been crazy lately. 
> 
> Anyways, here's a quick chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for being patient!

"So, how did the doctor appointment go?" Eleanor asked when Blair walked inside the house, she had a few shopping bags and a new pair of sunglasses. 

"Hey mom…" Blair did get to the doctor but she lied to him, she didn't know if he was trustworthy. "Fine...I'm fine, just, no improvement so far." 

"That's unfortunate." John came down the stairs and Blair had to remember herself to keep the facade going.  _ He can't get suspicious.  _

"It's alright...it's not like I've missed a huge happening in my life right, Uncle?!" She smiled at him and he came in for a hug, sniffing her perfume. 

"Exactly, you have so many memories to look up still, the past it's just...water under a bridge." John squished her cheek and she almost snapped at him, he had no problem pretending that everything was fine, Blair rape was just "water under a bridge". But instead she gave a second thought and stick to her part. 

"You're absolutely right, John." She reached down and grabbed a black box from her bag. "This is for you, hope you like it." Grabbing another bag she handed to Eleanor, who was checking for wrinkles on her face. "For you, mom." 

"So thoughtful, dear!" She opened and it was a brand new Versace "vintage" scarf. "But I already have this one." Eleanor tossed back in the box. Blair's face grew sad and annoyed for a second, she bought it on purpose to keep her ground covered but would it kill her mother to be nice? 

"Ellie, don't be rude, she was just trying to please you." John said annoyed, putting his hand on Blair's shoulder. "I love it, thank you, princess." He already had it on his wrist, a new shining watch, her father used to have the same one, she figured it was a nice touch, so he could feel like she had accepted him, as part of her family. 

"I had the feeling you would. Oh, by the way, I've ran with Professor Negan, Professor Simon and a girl...hm, Mandy or Miley, something like that, they offered me private lectures, from what I...well, missed." John already knew she met with them and Blair knew he knew so she took the control of the situation. "Is it okay if they come here from time to time?" She asked, going to the kitchen. 

"Absolutely not." 

"Sure." 

Eleanor and John glanced at each other, disagreeing with the others decision for once, which annoyed Eleanor to the core, she hated being counteracted. Especially under deep stress, fashion week was coming and she always got unbearable during that time. 

"Is that an yes or no?" Blair added, hiding her victory smile. 

"An yes. Or you can go and meet them." Eleanor spoke, eyeing John, who did the best to keep his face scowl free. "Or is that a problem, John?" 

"I just think it's not safe for her...the last time she was with them, she nearly got her face slit open." Blair felt sick listening to this, Negan told her Miley's brother was involved but still, it was shocking. 

"Technically, it was her head and thank God it won't scar but if she plans to follow her father and get into Harvard, she has to keep her grades. Right, Blair bear?" Actually, Eleanor didn't paid that much attention in her grades, she just wanted to prove her point to John, she always had to be right. And also, Blair was always on the top of the class, she didn't had to worry about that for a long time. 

"Sure...can't wait." It was her last year and get into a Ivy league college was on everyone's priority, except Blair, her priority was to get back at John, beggar the cost. 

"You're her mother... can't argue with that." John simply said, keeping his mask on but Blair knew he was boiling deep inside, they just stared at each other for a while until Blair cleared her throat. 

"Well...if you don't mind... I'm going to shower, then to Elliot's place." She said while passing by the two and coming up the stairs, she knew John wasn't happy about this but he wouldn't defy Eleanor now, if he planned to keep Blair around, and he couldn't threaten to hurt her anymore, not when Blair had no memories of his treacheries. 

"Why don't you give that scarf to Laura? I'm sure she would love it." Eleanor was already folding the scarf back. 

"I'll give you a ride then." John sat on the couch, typing on his phone, she turned around and glanced at him, he just continued to type but added. "And I don't take no as answer."  _ How rapey of you, asshole. _

"I'll be ready in twenty!" Blair ran up the stairs.  _ Great, there goes my chance of meeting Negan.  _

\------------------- 

"Don't you think Blair seemed...I don't know, different?" Simon asked, grading some papers.

"Different? How?" Negan asked replying to her text, saying she wasn't going to make it.  _ Fuck _ . 

"I don't know, just thought a bit of a dick move, to put us on test trial like that…" 

"Upset you're no longer her favorite?" He joked, Simon was a drama queen. 

"No, not as much as you. I saw your face when she said she was going to continue to hang out with Elliot, to keep her cover. Your face was as bitter as your ass." 

"Ha fucking ha, shut up. It's not for long." Negan said to himself mostly. "You're just mad she found a new favorite teacher." He said tossing his shirt on Simon's paperwork _. I need to blow off some steam.  _

"You never know, they were always the city sweetheart, the motherfucking golden couple. Who knows if she doesn't gets tired of your old ass." Simon teased him back but Negan didn't thought it was funny anymore. 

"She won't. Shut the fuck up." He spat. 

"Now who's the mad one huh?" Simon tossed his shirt back, ending the conversation. 

_ What if she gets tired of me? _ He wondered while he showered, the hot water falling in his back, relaxing his muscles, yet his mind still was very much concerned.  _ Maybe Simon's right, maybe she's different.  _

\----------------------

"Sweetie, would you mind to jumping in the backseat?" John suddenly asked, Blair looked at him, trying to hide her panic. 

"...sure" Opening the door she took a deep breath, preparing to run for her life if necessary.  _ Is that _ ? She squint her eyes, Stephen, John's accountant was stepping out of a building, he smiled when he saw her, Blair entered the car again, her phone in hand, Negan on the speed dial. 

"Johnny, looking good!" He said closing the door, John started the car again. "Blair, long time no see, how's your head going?" 

"...mh, fine. Who are you again?" She played off. 

"Yeah, right, I'm Stephen, I work with John. We've met already by the way. Don't you remember it?" 

"No, I'm sorry." Blair remembered him and it made her sick, his hands all over her body, his mouth licking and biting her like if she was a piece of meat. "So...what do you do?" She asked when the silence grew uncomfortable. 

"He's my accountant. Our accountant." 

"Sounds...boring." 

"You didn't think that before." Stephen didn't held his tongue. 

"What do you mean?" John questioned him, his eyes off the road. 

"Yeah, Stephen, what do you mean?" Blair asked, knowing that even if John found out about them, she was safe, her memory loss being her bullet proof vest. And Stephen was a pig, she very well remember the horrible things he said to her that day at the bar. 

"Nothing…" he gagged. "It's just...you used to ask so much about the accounting job, like if you were interested in the career." 

"Hm...that doesn't sounds like me." John had his hand gripping the wheel, something sounded suspicious to him. "But hey, what do I know right? I might've asked before." 

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie to you, princess." 

"We're here." John hit the breaks, Laura was waving at them, at the other side of the street. 

"I'll come say hi, wait here." He said following Blair, she poked his arm, cupping her hands and whispering in John's ear. 

"I don't like him, he sounds...fake." 

"Why? Did he do something to you?" John asked, looking at his accountant, he was talking on his phone. 

"No...well, not that I know of. It's just, intuition. Just be careful ok? We never know where the blow might come from."  _ Stupid _ ,  _ pure, irony.  _

"I will." He said looking at her eyes, looking for something, anything that could've help him know more. 

"Laura, hope you like it! I've handpicked especially for you!" Blair handed her the box, Laura gave her a botox smile, it looked painful.  _ Ouch _ . 

"That's so sweet, honey. John, it's been a while." He just shrugged, still annoyed by his horrible day, he did gave her a fake smile though. 

"B., come inside, I already got the movie set. Hi, Mr. Van Kirk!" Elliot waved from the door. 

"See you later!" Blair jumped kissing John's cheek and ran inside. The plant of suspicious towards Stephen already planted inside his mind, he was always so paranoid, even before Blair planted that little bug inside his head.  _ Shouldn't take long for Stephen comes running begging for help.  _ He was a coward and she would take advantage of that and John was crazy and she was going to take advantage of that too. 

Simon was right, Blair was somewhat... different, she grew tired of trying the **easy nobody's get hurts way.** _I need to get to the post office later, sent back my letter. Who knows it shed's me another light...but John's going to pay, for what he did to me, to my father and to Negan. Beggar the cost._

\---------------

Four days later, her phone rang for the fourth time, an unknown number. 

"What?" She answered between bites, she had lost weight and was trying to get back to her old shape, more full. 

"Can we meet?" Stephen, jack fucking pot. 

"Who's this?" 

"It's Stephen." 

"I'm sorry... Stephen...from?" 

"Look, we need to talk. It's about John." Blair held her laugh. 

"OMG, is he ok?" She asked, knowing damn well he was fine. Ish, he was getting paranoid by the minute so she was avoiding meeting Negan, spending her time with Elliot and her old "friends." 

"Yes, but that's not the point. I need to talk with you, it's urgent." 

"Sure... I'll call John, hang on." She actually laughed this time. 

"NO!! WAIT!" Stephen sneered at the phone. 

"What?"  _ This is fun.  _

"It's about your father!" She froze. "Don't you want to know what happened to him?" 

"Stop it." 

"Meet me in a half hour. I'll tell you everything if you agree to help me." He sounded desperate. 

"Fine, text me the address, but if you try anything, I'm telling John." She could hear him sigh, more relieved. Brushing her teeth she called another number, it rang twice. 

"Hey baby." His voice sent shivers down her spine. "what you're up to?" 

"Nothing...yet." Negan chuckled softly and took a deep breath. 

"Should I be worried?" 

"No... just...okay, pay attention, I might need you. Bring that bat you always told me about." 

\-----------------

"I'm here. Give me 15 minutes, if I don't get out in time, then you can come in ok?" Blair said on the phone, walking to the meeting point, it was a crappy ass bar she never heard about, but her curiosity got the best of her. 

"I don't like this...why can't I come in now?" Negan insisted, his bat rolling around his fingers, inside Simon's borrowed car. 

"I'll be fine. Don't you trust me?" 

"...yes." 

"Good, because I trust you too. So don't ruin my plan. See you in 15." 

"Fine." Negan hang up, feeling anxious. Setting a timer, he looked at his rearview mirror, just in time to see Blair entering the place, she gave a discreet wave and stuck her tongue out in his direction.  _ Love you too...wait...love?  _

"Say something... anything." Stephen pleaded her, grasping at his cup, he seemed bad, like poorly sleep bad. 

"You're lying...my father would never do that. This was a waste of time." She tried to stood from her stool, it's been at least ten minutes Stephen told her some new information in exchange of her speaking to John on his behalf, put him in his good graces again. 

"I have no reason to lie to you, please! You have to believe me." 

"No...this is ridiculous. I shouldn't have come here." He grabbed her wrist, Blair pulled and he didn't let her go. 

"Keep your fucking hands off her!" Negan appeard out of thin air, pushing Stephen away from her, a glass broke but no one paid no mind, something ordinary at that shit hole. He pulled Blair away from him, to get safe behind him. 

"Who the fuck are you?...wait, I know you…" Negan grabbed him by his neck and pushed him towards the bathroom, Blair followed him. 

"Listen to me, you sick fuck!" He had his head raised, Negan was pulling his hair so he had no escape. "What you're telling me it's an absurd, don't you get sick of lying?" 

"I'm not lying, please!" Blair looked at him then at Negan, nodding. Negan's fist met his nose, bleeding instantly. "I'm calling the police!" She laughed. 

"And tell them what? Hey, I invited a 17 year old girl to a bar, send help? Please, besides, one call from John and his little pet will end you. Is that what you want?" 

"No...no!!!" Negan had his brows furrowed, he wasn't used to see her like this. 

"God, you're pathetic. You're absolutely useless...maybe I should let him kill you." 

"Please, don't! I'm begging you!" Stephen was an absolute mess. 

"Give me one reason, you've done nothing but lying to me so far...and the things you've said to me, it really hurt. Any guy that says he's interested in me besides fucking me, it's full of shit right?" 

"He said that?" Negan asked, Blair didn't get deep in details when she told him, she just told him that Stephen was incredibly rude to her. She just nodded, the memory making her sad and angry at the same time. "I'm going to kill you!" He punched him, and again, and again, then again, Blair leaned against the door, making sure no one was entering. 

"Wait! Stop, please! I have proof, of John's money laundering." 

"Negan, stop!" Blair told him, raising her hand. "What did you say?" 

"Your father was already suspicious of him, before…" 

"Where?" She asked and hesitated. "Tell me now or he's beating you till you need more plastic surgery than this whole fucking town." Negan raised his fist and Stephen flinched. 

"It's in my office. I can get it to you! Give a day, please!" 

"One day, and don't you think on trying anything, John won't believe a word you say, unless you tell him about our...thing. Imagine how he would react, knowing about this…" 

"I won't tell him!" He swear, she was satisfied enough, he wouldn't say shit. 

"Good, you have one day. Now get the fuck out." Stephen nodded and ran out of the bathroom. 

"What if he tell him about this? How are we going to explain this shit?" Negan asked washing his hands, the water turning red. 

"He won't say anything." 

"Are you sure?" He came closer, towering over her, Blair grabbed his hands, plating soft kisses across his knuckles. 

"Hmm...are you sure you want to worry about this now? I missed you, so much…" she purred, placing his hand around her neck. 

"I've missed you too...in fact, I wanted to talk with you about this...about us."  _ Here it goes. _

"Now? Can't this wait?" Her hand was drawing lines in his chest and stomach, standing on her toes she kissed his neck. "I need you, please…" her eyes pierced his, full with lust and desire, he gave in. **_That_** ** _talk_** _can wait then, I need her too..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blair's getting ruthless by the minute, the second grief took a huge toll deep in her mind, the rage she feels towards John it's consuming her. 
> 
> But fear not, Negan's there to keep her grounded and safe...as much they can be. Next chapter they'll get their hands on the much expected proof. 
> 
> I'm already working in the next chapter, thanks for being patient. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> See you soon!


	24. Chapter. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Just a emotional filler chapter for what it's to come! Sorry for taking this long, I'm already working on the next chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"I was thinking, maybe we should go on a trip together…" John said on dinner time, Blair stopped chewing and stared at him, blinking, trying to keep it calm. "To celebrate, how well you've been doing, princess. You can pick anywhere, Ellie." 

"I...I don't know, I've missed so much already, I need to watch my grades." They were at a restaurant, one of Eleanor's favorites, being the happy perfect family they always pretend to be. Expect they weren't, the happy married couple were fighting about everything, especially the little things, the dinner out supposed to be some sort of truce. "Besides, mom's full of work these days…"

"Nonsense, you're a smart girl, I'm sure you'll be able to handle it." Blair looked at Eleanor, drinking wine and checking the dessert menu, expecting at least some sort of help of her mother. 

"Maybe when this semester is over, John. There's nothing to celebrate so far." Eleanor was bitter as a penny still, the stress building up on her, her mixture of pills and constant drinking, not helping either, Blair knew that bad side of her mother very well, she was used to, ever since a little girl, John however...

"What's wrong with you, Eleanor? God, you're being impossible these days!" John dropped his silverware, the sound making Blair flinch, she continued to eat her food, best to pretend everything's fine. 

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Eleanor dropped her wine glass, the liquid spilling all over the towel. "You haven't been fulfilling your role as a husband you know? God, I'm so fucking stressed! For quite a while now! What's the matter? Can't get up anymore?" Blair remembered her mother confessing to her, while drunk, obviously, that John hadn't touched her for a while, she didn't figured it lasted that long. 

"We can talk about this later, you're making a scene." John spat, his voice cold. Eleanor stood up, the wine glass breaking, the whole restaurant staring at them. "Stop being a bitch and sit down!" He insisted, looking around, some people turned their faces. 

"I'm being a bitch? Fine then! I'll show you how much of a bitch I am, you pussy." She grabbed Blair by the arm, trying to make her stand from the table, Blair almost choked on the food. "Let's go." Eleanor spoke between gritted teeth, the Botox on her face giving her a weird expression. 

"But I'm not finished…" Blair tried to argue.

"YES, YOU ARE! LET'S GO!" Eleanor pulled her up and dragged her outside, John stood behind to pay the bill, leaving the place a fat tip. 

"Eleanor, you're hurting her! Let her go, we can talk about this later…" he said when Eleanor tried to catch a cab, her hand still grasping her daughter's arm, Blair noticed that some waitress was filming with her phone.  _ Well, so much for playing the part _ . 

"Shut up, you don't tell me how to raise her, you were never there Alexander!" She screamed, confusing the name of her late husband. Maybe it was the booze or the pills...maybe both. 

"Mom…" Blair whispered, trying to release her arm. "People are looking."

"Do you think this is easy, huh? It wasn't you that had your body ruined by this...this girl." She stared at her daughter, who had a shocked expression, the last time Eleanor had gotten this low, Blair refused to eat in protest, her father had to calm her down and insure her that she was loved and not a burden. But Blair had developed some resistance by now, still hurt to hear those things but, sadly, she was used to it. 

"Enough!" John shouted. "When Alex used to say how crazy you were, I never knew he meant that serious. You are, delusional. Enough ok?"

"Yeah, enough! I need a break." 

"What do you mean?" He scoffed at her. "You? Are leaving  **me** ?" Eleanor finally got a cab, and opened the door. 

"Yes,  **we** are leaving you! Get in the fucking car, Blair."  _ OMG yesss,  _ Blair secretly celebrated _. This is the first step to a divorce.  _

"Ellie, wait, please, let's talk this through." Eleanor pushed Blair inside the car, entering and banging the door, ignoring him. "Ellie?" He insisted, losing Eleanor meant losing Blair too. 

"Bye John." Blair never felt so happy in her life.  _ Is this it?  _

When they got home, Eleanor went straight to the couch, kicking her shoes and tossing her bag. 

"Mom...is everything ok?" 

"Yeah, yeah, get me a drink. Fast." Eleanor was removing the pins of her hair do. " **NOW** !" Blair ran to the bar, making her a Martini. 

"Is that all?" Blair asked, checking her mother's expression after delivering her the drink. 

"I don't know, is it?" 

"...what's your point?" 

"My point is, you are...an ungrateful little brat... everything I do, everything I did, you never appreciated it." 

"Me?" Blair scoffed, now pouring herself a drink. 

"Yes, you! You think it's been easy? After your father died, you became a nightmare! And for what? You two were never close...you abandoned me." 

" **I** abandoned  **you** ? You...who was having an affair with daddy's best friend behind his back? You, who got engaged of him the day he was buried? YOU, who abandoned me, when I needed you the most." Blair was holding back her tears, her mother sipped the drink, her face full of surprise, an silent:  _ oh...so you do remember it?  _ "You married my rapist,  **_Ellie_ ** . How could you do that?" 

"Please, you were always an delusional kid, John would never do that. You were making up stories, like kids do, especially an ungrateful one!" 

"Kids aren't supposed to be grateful...mom, you supposed to be my family, my mother, and you...you left me...why did you do that?" Blair gulped down her drink, Eleanor just stared at her. "Dad's gone, but I'm still here, but it doesn't matter right? As long as I play your fucking perfect model." 

"No… you're getting it all wrong…" Blair sat by her mother's side, removing the glass from her hand and drinking it. 

"Am I? Because I do remember precisely, asking you if there was anything else I needed to know, and you failed to be honest with me,  **again** ." Eleanor sighed. "God, all you had to do was...believe me, care about me! Would it kill you? Tell me mom, would it kill you care about me more?" 

"Of course I care about you! You're my daughter, I love you, for Christ sake!" 

"No...you can't love me because...you don't even  **know** me." Blair dried her tears and took a deep breath. "Just do yourself a favor, divorce John before he kills you, just like he did with daddy. Or do you think he'll stop at that broken arm? You fell off the stairs right?" She laughed at her mother's expression. "Yeah, you can't remember it right?" 

"Blair, go to your room!" She stood and poured herself another drink, her hands shaking. Blair's phone buzzed, it was Stephen, telling her to meet him the next day, he had the proof.  _ Finally _ . _ I'll call Negan to come with me tomorrow.  _

"Fine...it's just that, I always knew you were a drunk whore, just never took you for a blind dumb one too…I'm going to bed." Blair stood and grabbed the glass, swallowing in one gulp, Eleanor had no reaction, just stood there, her mind racing with possibilities, could've John actually pushed her? "Toodles." 

\----------------

"OMG did you guys saw the scene Blair's mother pulled at Ko last night?" Penelope whispered in the middle of Negan's class, it had just started, they were outside, stretching. 

"No way, were you there?" Lucy whispered back. 

"Even better, someone record it." She send the video and Lucy laughed. 

"I gotta see this." They giggled. 

"Alright kids, I don't care what kind of freaky deaky you girls are gossiping about but cut that shit down and get in line." 

"Sorry, I'm late!" Blair came running, ish. "Won't happen again." Negan had a face that indicated he knew it would happen again, so he had to act as the teacher and not her boyfriend (were they dating? He wasn't sure)." 

"Waldorf, I've lost count how many times you got to my class late. Care to explain?" He said, snarkly. 

"Yeah, be honest, B., is it because Eleanor it's off her meds again? Or worse, on her meds?" Penelope joked but Negan didn't thought it was funny. Neither did Blair. 

"Penelope, what the fuck?" Miley stood for her friend. 

"Oh, shut up! One call from my dad and you're off this school, you beggar bitch!" Some of the students stood around, watching it unfold. 

"HEY!" Negan stood in the middle before it got physical. "Knock it off!" Blair caressed Miley's hair, and put her arm around her shoulder. 

"It's funny, P., you know,  **you** talking about my mother, about Miley then your father…" she scoffed. "Cause if I remember correctly, your daddy came to my mom, asking for a loan, not long ago. Something about losing your trust fund on horses or whores...but knowing your daddy…" Blair raised her brows and some of the people watching the scene laughed. 

"Blair, shut up!" Penelope looked around, embarrassed. 

"Hey I'm not judging him. If he wishes to spend his daughters money on whores and coke, it's up to him." Blair laughed with Miley. 

"Waldorf, that's enough, knock it off!" Negan warned her, he was loving it but his teacher side couldn't let this slide. 

"Just, don't forget, peaches: people who lives in a glass house, shouldn't throw stones... especially if it's mortgaged." 

"BLAIR! That's enough! My office, now!!" Negan had it.

"She started it!" Miley argued. 

"Don't care! The rest of you, 15 laps, go!" He blew his whistle, the sound making the students ears hurt. "I SAID GO!" They started running after his growl. He watched how the girls were now ignoring Penelope and talking with Miley instead _. I guess Simon was right after all, one bitch control the  _ others. 

"You! Come on." He said after noticing how Blair was trying to sneak out of his way with her bag. "You...missy, you crossed a line." 

"Penelope's dad did too, tons of lines actually and I don't see him getting detention." She laughed and Negan almost broke character. "What? Was the joke that bad?" Blair asked innocently, he sighed to prevent from laughing and pointed at the building, she rolled her eyes and stomped her foot. "Fine." 

Entering his room she sat down the chair in front of him and crossed her legs and arms, dropping her bag on to the floor. 

"I don't see what's the fuss is about, she started it!" 

"I know." He said locking the door and sitting down his chair. "But I told you to stand down and you disobeyed me." 

"So?" Blair shrugged, a smirk dancing in her lips. 

"Stand up." Negan said crossing his arms and pushing his chair away from the table. She stood, keeping her eyes on his. "Come here" he crocked his finger, calling her. Blair simply put her hands on her waist, defying him. "I won't repeat myself…" 

"I won't repeat myself." She mimicked him but went to his side after that. Negan took a deep breath and opened his table drawn, grabbing a wooden ruler. 

"This is past due, you know that, baby." He pulled her to his lap, keeping her in place with one hand on her back. 

"Really? This is what comes to now?" She joked, clearly into it, her hands on his legs, stroking. 

"Uhmm... don't get too eager." He pulled her shorts down, almost ripping off. 

"Seems like you're the eager one." One hard strike. "Ouch! Give a girl a warning, fuck!" 

"Count." He let her go, his hand caressing the redning skin. 

"Till when?" Another strike. "One!" 

"Atta girl." After the 10th one, Blair was flushed, her skin bare, bruising already, she could feel Negan's huge erection on her ribs. 

"Did you learned your lesson?" He asked, his breathing shallow. 

"Yes." 

"Yes what?" His hand flew to his ear. 

"...yes, sir." 

"Good girl." There was a knock on the door, he almost pushed Blair to the ground. 

"Fuck!" He whispered, trying to keep it together, the boner on his pants making it hard. Pun intended. 

"Professor?" It was Jolene.

"Just one second." Blair laughed at his despair, pulling her pants up, grabbing a notebook of her backpack, it was halfway written already. Struggling to sit down on the chair, she put her foot under her leg and, keeping a casual facade. 

"Yes?" Negan opened the door with a file on his crotch, coming to sit down on his chair again, he noticed how she bit her lips to prevent herself from laughing, Negan kept the ruler on his hand, as a warning. 

"I've been looking Blair everywhere, why is she here?" She asked suspicious.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Jolene, it's my fault. I said more than I should in Professor Negan's class, this is sort of a detention." Blair handed the principal the notebook, a perfectly written notes on how the sport of track was created. "Isn't fascinating how it was first know in 776 BC in Olympia?" She smiled at principal, all the suspicion she had, now gone. 

"Yes, fascinating." Jolene read the notes, while Negan stared in disbelief, Blair secretly blinked at him, still smiling. "Anyways, there's a phonecall for you, it's urgent." Her smile dropped when Jolene reached out the phone in her hand. 

"...ok." she took a deep breath. "Hello?" After a few seconds her hand began to shake while she covered her mouth in horror. "No...I'm coming. Thanks for calling." 

"Is there something wrong?" Jolene asked her, Blair was grabbing the things and putting in her purse, desperate. 

"Blair?" Negan called, worried. She grabbed her bag, shaking. 

"It's my mom...she's in the hospital. It's bad... really bad." Their last conversation was Blair calling her a drunk whore.  _ If she dies, I'm stuck with John.  _ **_Forever_ ** _.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guilt is a bitch right? 
> 
> Next chapter we'll meet a new allie amidst the mess and Stephen finally will hand out the proof, but there's a price to pay. 
> 
> Stay tuned! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, please let me what you guys think.


	25. Chapter. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter I finished writing waiting for my yearly gynecological appointment, sorry, TMI. 
> 
> Also, there's a long holiday break (Brazilian carnival) coming so I'll post soon! 
> 
> Enjoy!

"... she's going to be okay?" Blair asked to Doctor Hershel when he got into the room, he had a tired expression, she noticed how he hesitated. "Don't you dare lie to me!" Hershel laughed and sighed. 

"God, you remind me so much of your father…" 

"You've met him?" She asked, confused for a second. 

"...yes, kid. I did." He took a deep breath. "Look, I'll be honest with you, she mixed too much Valium and some other pills with too much vodka, she pretty drowned in her own vomit, she is in a sort of an induced coma now." He held her hand. "I won't lie to you, there's a chance that might never wake up." 

"It's my fault…" a tear rolled down her cheek, her voice cracked. "This is all my fucking fault…" 

"You can't blame yourself, child." He tried calming her down. 

"But I can! We...argued, last night. The last thing I said to her was an awful thing, what if she never wake up? I called her a drunk whore...oh God, if she dies I'm all alone." She sobbed, Hershel didn't know what else to say. 

"You're not alone, sweetheart." John came in the room, Hershel gave him space, checking Eleanor's IV. John sat down by Blair's side, holding her hands. "I'll always be here for you,  **always** ." He pulled her closer, hugging her, that made her cry even harder. 

\---------------------------

"Maybe you should lay down when we get home…" John said when he turned the street to their house. 

"I don't feel like it…"  _ I have to meet Stephen in one hour. _

"Do you want to grab lunch somewhere? We can have japanese if you want or I can take you to that store you like so much... what's the name again?" 

"John, my mom's in a fucking coma, the last fucking thing I want right now is to go out to shop!" She spat at him and furrowed his brows. _ Oh oh, almost blew my cover.  _

"I just wanted to…" 

"I get it, I'm sorry, you're just tryna help. I'm just...so tired. You're right, maybe I should lay down." Blair softened her voice. 

"I'll keep you company."  _ Great, fucking great.  _

"Are you expecting someone?" He asked when he pulled over the car to the front door, a white convertible Mercedes, filled with Louis Vuitton monogrammed suitcases was wrongly parked at his usual spot. Blair squinted her eyes to the cases, LEO could be read on them. 

"It can't be…" Blair jumped out of the car, excited, running to the front door and bursting it open. 

"Auntie Lillian?" She entered running. 

"Sunshine!" A mid forties woman with cherry dark brown hair and dark blue eyes came trotting in ridiculously expensive heels. "Did you miss me?" 

"What's not to miss? God, it's been so long. The last time I saw you was…" Blair tried to remember. 

"Switzerland, two years ago. We ate chocolate all night...well, you ate, I drank." They laughed for a second, Blair's smile started to fade. 

"You didn't came to my father's funeral…" she mumbled. "You could've at least called." 

"But I did! Didn't your mother tell you?" 

"No…" 

"God, well. We need to catch up, but first I gotta visit that hag. How is she?" 

"She's stable." John came inside, dropping his keys at the crystal bowl. "Not that you care, right?" 

"Johnny...you haven't changed a bit. How unfortunate." 

"Lillian, you sure have. Older by the day huh?" He spat back. "You took my spot." She just smiled and turned back to her niece. 

"Will you join me, sweetie?" 

"Actually, Blair is exhausted, I'm taking her to bed." He said coming closer. 

"You don't tell her what to do." Lillian was Eleanor's older sister, they usually get along nicely, but while Eleanor was the Oberlin's prized kid, marrying young to a billionaire, being a worldwide successful designer and having a "perfect" life and the perfect daughter, Lillian despised the idea of being set to a life she couldn't be free to do whatever she wanted, she was always considered the black sheep of the family. Blair never understood why, the four years they spent together was one of the few moments in her life she actually remembered being happy, well, it's true that Lillian has no clue on how to raise a child or set boundaries but the two get along extremely well, honesty and respect being their foundation, she was her legal guardian for the four years Blair studied abroad, both in France and in Switzerland. She wasn't married, no kids, her money came from her huge trust fund, her inheritance from their dad and from investments she smartly did over time, let's put out that way, Lillian Elizabeth Oberlin was filthy rich, travelled around trying new things, new people without a care in the world. She only hated three things in her life: racists, liars and burned champagne. 

"...I could use the fresh air. Do you mind if I wait outside, autie?" 

"Don't you worry your pretty head about it, let's go." She grabbed her niece by the hand, walking towards the door. "Oh, John, would be a lamb and get someone to bring my bags to the guests room?" 

"You staying???" John and Blair asked at the same time, one happy the other not so much. 

"Of course! Things are going to change now...for better, you'll see. Bye bye." 

"I can't believe she didn't told me you called…" Blair said when they got to the hospital and entered the elevator. 

"Oh honey, Eleanor always been... particular." 

"Still... I could've used a familiar face, she knew that." 

"Tell you what? Why don't you go clear your head, eat something? I'll call you when I'm done and we can go to the movies. Remember when we used to recite the lines to Scarface?" They giggled. 

"Fine." Blair pushed the button to the next floor and stepped out. "Autie?" She called before the doors went shut, Lillian pressed the button again. 

"Yes?" 

"Thank you...for being here. I've missed you." 

"Oh...I've missed you too. I'll call you, sweetie." 

\----------------------

"Are you sure he's coming?" Negan asked when he finally got to the park Blair told him she would be waiting for him. 

"He is. He has to be." She handed him a cup of coffee. "I've took the liberty and added a shot of whiskey, I know you like it." 

"I do, thanks baby." He sat by her side and took a sip. "Any improvement with your mother?" Blair just shook a no with her head. "She's going to be fine." 

"I hope so. I'm so tired of losing people, even though she's...she's awful, she's my mother. And I know that doesn't justify anything, it's just...I can't be stuck with John, I can't take it." 

"Hell will freeze before I let you stuck with him, even if we run away somewhere, we could be the next Bonnie and Clyde." He joked and she turned around to look at him, big green eyes studying his face. 

"Would you?" Blair asked full of hope. 

"Huh?" 

"If all goes to shit and nothing that I do to get that asshole out of my life works... would you? Would you leave with me?"  _ Oh oh. _

"I mean... yeah. But where?"  _ I'm sure I'll be charged with kidnapping or something.  _

"Anywhere!" 

"Baby, I'm not sure if you noticed but...I'm not fucking packed. Well, I am depending on what we are talking about." He tried to change the subject. 

"Well...I am. Even without my parents business, I still have money, besides, I can always sell my jewelries. It's not billions but we could go anywhere, stay low for a while just till I'm 21, I'll get my trust fund, Eleanor won't be my trustee anymore." 

"Blair, you're seventeen." He whispered. 

"So?" Someone cleared his throat. Stephen.  _ Finally _ . 

"Gotta say, you two don't match. I don't know what she saw in you." He seemed and smelled like a bar's dirty floor, still bruised from Negan's fists. 

"Actually I don't know what I saw in you. Wait, I know. Do you fucking have or not?" Blair got up and crossed her arms, impatient. 

"I do." He was swaying slightly to the sides.  _ Great, he's fucking drunk.  _

"Hand it over then!" Negan growled behind Blair. 

"With one condition." He hiccups. 

"I thought we had a deal already. You hand me the proof and I'll get John off your neck." 

"Yeah yeah...but I need something more. I'm risking a lot you know, my whole career." Blair ran a hand through her hair and sighed.  _ Can I catch a break? Just one day. Is it too much to ask?  _

"I want 2 million dollars.  **Now** ." 

"Are you insane???" 

"I gotta leave town, like,  **now** . John's not the only one who's after me." 

"...what did you do?" Blair asked him, annoyed. 

"You know I like to party, you used to party with me. All the time." 

"Shut up." Negan spat. 

"Does he makes you cum like I used to?" Stephen took one step closer to her and it was all it took to make Negan had it. One hard punch at his gut, he threw up the booze in his stomach, spilling all over Blair's shirt. 

"Shit!!! Look what you did!" Negan pushed Stephen to sit at the bench. "Honey, I'm so fucking sorry!" Blair was holding her breath, trying not to puke, not moving an inch, her arms reached away from her puked chest. She just raised her hand at Negan, a silent shush. 

"Stephen, I'm going to ask you one more time. I'm sick of this step backs. What did you do?" 

"I gambled ok??? I fucking gambled." He spat on the floor. 

"So you're telling me...you were stupid enough to lose your money on gambling and now you want me to pay your fucking debt?" Blair scoffed. "You've got to kidding me."

"They are going to kill me if I stay! John might too but at least he's not going to torture me like these guys. Besides, what's two millions to you? Nothing, fucking change money." Negan still didn't believe how much money he was asking. _Two fucking millions._

"Maybe I should let them. See whoever kills you first." 

"Wait...what?" 

"Good luck Stephen, I'm done. I'll figure out on my own." 

"Wait!!! Blair!" Stephen screamed when they started to walk away. "I think you wanna see this first! You won't find it anywhere else, this is the only copy." 

"Which guarantee do I have that you're not fucking with me?" 

"If I am...you can ask your dog to beat me to death." Negan and Blair looked at each other. 

"Fine." She grabbed her bag and pulled a checkbook, taking a deep breath and signing she hand it over him. 

"Now hand it over." Stephen dramatically sniffed the check and hand her an envelope. 

"I'm going now." He said and Negan grabbed his shirt and pushed down the bench again. 

"You'll stay until she says so." Blair opened the envelope and grabbed a file, quickly reading she softly smiled.  _ Gotcha ya. _

"And this pendrive? What's in it?" She asked him, scanning the thing. 

"I don't know, one day John came and asked me to save it with my life but never look, figured it was important." 

"Fine then." She put the things inside her bag. "For your information, if you ever come near me or Negan again, I'll have you fucking gutted." Her face never looked so serious, Stephen shivered, he actually feared her temper now, after all, she got it from her father. "Now get the fuck out." He nodded and fixed his clothes. 

"Good luck."  _ Thanks, I'll need it.  _

\------------------

"Sweetie what happened to you?" Lillian asked when she saw Blair sitting outside, waiting for her after she called. 

"I spilled coffee. You know me, if it's not broken, break it." Blair quickly lied starting the car. It was the funniest thing, she gave Negan her card and her size, then asked him to buy her a shirt so she wouldn't come back drenched in vomit to the hospital. As expected, he did a terrible job, all he had to do was get her a similar shirt to her light pink one she wore while she cleaned herself the best she could in a coffee shop bathroom, but dear Negan brought her an horrible light orange shirt with the green alligator from Lacoste, he said he got confused when the lady from the store asked the brand and collection so he grabbed the first thing he saw by the door. She hated it but it's the thought it counts right?! So she just thanked him for the company and the shirt and made plans to meet him tomorrow since it was Saturday, he said he had something to tell her. 

"Poor Ellie, she looks awful." Lillian said fixing her hair. 

"I know...I'm sorry." 

"What are you sorry for, silly?" 

"It's my fault. We fought last night." 

"Sweetie, whatever it happened, it wasn't your fault and you have nothing to be sorry for." She sighed. "Well, expect for lying to me." 

"Huh?" 

"Do you think I'm stupid, Blair? You hate orange." Lillian scoffed and Blair squeezed the steering wheel. 

"... I." 

"Just one thing dear, I thought we trusted each other." She seemed upset. 

"We do! I do!" 

"Then where were you?" Lillian insisted and Blair hesitated. "Sunshine, you can trust me. After all, who do you think sent you that letter?"  _ WHAT THE FLYING FUCK?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lillian is THAT bitch!!! Next chapter is coming soon, I'll begin to write tomorrow between emails hehehe 
> 
> Thanks for reading so far, it means a lot! 
> 
> As always, I wanna ask you guys to comment, please, I really like to know your opinions on the story or suggestions, I'm up for anything. 
> 
> See you soon!


	26. Chapter. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one thing that describes this chapter: The Office Season 5 - Episode 13 Stress Relief - OH MY GOD! OKAY, IT'S HAPPENING! EVERYBODY STAY CALM! STAY FUCKING CALM! 
> 
> The music I was listening while writing this chapter it was About Love - MARINA (https://youtu.be/V-N8ZgK7cg4) if you would like to give a nice romantic ~vibe~.

"You….? You sent that letter?" Blair asked still driving, but slower. "But...how? I mean, how did you?" 

"Do you remember that letter you sent me a while ago? Saying how much you missed our old times, on how everything went wrong after your 16 birthday and how something was taken from you? Well, it strangely felt like a sad goodbye note, your handwriting sloppier than ever which is weird considering how of a perfectionist you're." Blair struggled to remember but then she did recalled writing a letter after John called her informing about how Eleanor had "fallen" from the stairs. She remembered being on a horrible hangover and even worse, high again.  _ Oh... could've been worse _ . She just nodded an yes. "So...after that I called Ellie to check up on you and she just waved it off like it was just an artistic episode or something but I knew something was off so I insisted and she drunkly told me about how you accused John and gave me some details." 

"She did?...and what did you do?" 

"I freaked the fuck out! I knew you wouldn't made up something like that and you did change so much since that so I believed you. And I still do." Lillian softly squeezed her knee. 

"Why didn't you called or anything? God, do you know how much work I've been putting on taking that son of a bitch out of my life?" 

"I figured, honey... I knew that if you couldn't get him arrested for assaulting you, you would try something else. You're your father's daughter after all." 

"Did you know that he might've killed my dad? He framed him!" 

"Yeah... sounds like John. I never liked him…" Lillian put on her sunglasses. "So, I had to dig in before coming here, I couldn't just show up empty handed, I mean, how could I be of any help for you?!" She snorted. "Then I went to that boarding school they sent you, my dear. Poor thing, how did you survived there? It's depressing, I mean, we two could go back some day and change things for better, what do you think?" Blair raised her eyebrows. "...but that's not the point, sorry...hm, so after much insisting and I mean,  **much** insisting they let me in and showed me around your old room and all, your old roommate Natalia it's still there you know? She was very helpful." 

"Nat? God, I missed that little bitch!" Natalia was a Russian diplomat daughter who liked to party and to play tricks on everyone and everything, her love for shopping was only matched by her love for winning, they immediately got along after a play of vodka induced chess which to Natalia's surprise, Blair won. The months Blair stayed there weren't completely miserable because of her. They used to text sometimes but one day Nat simply stopped replying.  _ She's the only one who knew were I dug that diary.  _ The day John and Eleanor came to pick her up, the duo buried their diaries together, if one of the two ever got back there, they had to dig up the thing and let the other know. "Why she didn't warned me?" 

"Honey, she was caught trying to live stream it her dad's allies sex parties or something like that, so they wouldn't risk her having any contact with the outside world."  _ Classic Natalia, she always hated how hypocrite her dad was.  _

"That's so unfair...but how did you convinced her to hand it over to you?" 

"Easy...I've brought her a phone." 

"You're unbelievable, auntie…" Blair laughed. She could only imagined the horrors Natalia was secretly causing in that place _. I gotta call her.  _ "So I guess I haven't heard from her it's because I lost my old phone number…" _ I wonder if Negan still have my sim card.  _

"Then to avoid any suspicion, I wrote it back to you but asked her to sent it." 

"So John wouldn't suspicious of you...smart move. Where did you learned that? With one of your boyfriend's?" She joked. 

"No!" Blair glanced at her. "Alright fine, yes. He's an actor in one of these spies movies. Got the idea from him. Happy?" Lillian asked while her niece laughed imagining her auntie reading the script and taking notes. 

"Surprisingly...yes. I'm happy to have you by my side. It means a lot. But, just one thing, there were two addresses there. One was for me to write back to...well, you. And the other? I couldn't find it anywhere." 

"Oh... that's for if everything goes south." 

"Why? What's in there?" 

"A fresh start, honey. For you." 

"A fresh start?" Blair asked, curious. _ Could Negan be there too _ ? She imagined. 

"Yes, sweetie. If nothing we do works to get his claws out of your legacy, that place it's for you after we deal with him." Lillian sounded so serious. 

"Deal with him?"  _ Is she talking about actually killing John _ ? "Auntie?" She asked after Lillian dodged the question. Again. 

"Don't worry about it for now, sweetie. Now, tell me something nice. What else do I need to know?" Blair ran a script through her head.  _ God, so much shit went down, where do I start? " _ Any boyfriends? Girlfriends?" Blair sighed. 

"It's a long story, auntie...but I need advice. So, not long ago I went to an club…" then she proceeded to tell her the whole story meeting Negan story and everything that had happened between the two of them, she told her everything John had done to her and how she got some proof of John's money laundering.  _ Still, if everything fails, I have a chance of a fresh start, that's relieving _ , she secretly thought, full of hope for a second only to be taken by doubt later, she had asked Negan if he would ever leave with her and he seemed insure.  _ Am I in a different place than he is? Maybe he doesn't feel the same way I do.  _

\--------------------

"How's Blair doing?" Simon asked while they ordered pizza on a counter. Negan sighed, itching his chin. 

"She's fine." 

"Still focused on taking John down?" 

"Yep." 

"Still faking her memory loss to him too? She's pretending not to remember the rape or anything like that?"

"Yep."

"Damn...I gotta say. I knew she was smart but that's like...a fucking genius move. I don't know how she can live with that pig near her."

"I'm not so sure anymore Simon...I'm worried about her."

"Tell me something I don't know, old man."

"I mean it Si! She's only seventeen! She shouldn't be going through all this shit, she should be...I don't know, doing shit seventeen year old girl's should be doing!" 

"Including dating boys of her age?" Simon joked. Negan just glared at him, shooting daggers with his eyes. "Calm down, I'm just fucking with you!" 

"I'm not fucking kidding, Simon! That motherfucker is crazy, he's...he's obsessed with her since God knows when, I fear what he might do if he founds out she's playing him."

"You gotta trust her. She's been playing everyone for longer you know, you gotta give her credit." 

"Still...do you know what she told me today?" Negan told him between bites. 

"Hit me." 

"She asked me if I would run away with her. Can you imagine it?  **Me** ." Simon laughed at Negan's face. "What's so fucking funny??

"I mean...she's seventeen so, can't blame her for those fantasies…" 

"That's not the fucking point Simon!" Negan spat at him. "What I meant is how someone like me can provide someone like her a sort of life. I mean, even if I leave with her, I'm sure John would file a kidnapping alert. She's a fucking heiress to a billionaire empire, how the hell would I give her a comfortable life?" 

"You... you're serious? For real? You would leave everything for her?" Without hesitation Negan replied him. 

"Yes." 

"So, what's stopping you?" Simon bit a piece of his pizza. "You're concerned about not being able to keep her comfortable?" 

"Simon, have you seen how she lives? He clothes cost more than my old rent!" 

"So?" 

"Simon!" 

"Negan!" 

"You're not helping…" 

"Of course I am! Negan, it's not like she doesn't know you or how broke you're. I mean, she knows how financially different you two are." Simon chuckled. "Do you really think if she cared about that she would've continued to see you and your broke ass? Do you really think that if she cared about that she would be friends with the scholarship kids? Hell, I've heard about how she stood up for Miley when that little bitch of a Penelope tried to humiliate her, you can't fake that shit, what did she had to gain for that?"

"Simon, I don't know. What if…" 

"What if what?"

"What if I screw up with her? The same way I did with Lucille. I can't do that, she's too young to be stuck with me." Simon scoffed, shaking a no with his head. "What?" 

"You don't get it do you?" Negan's face was unreadable. "For as long as I can remember, that girl's life been written and controlled by...well, everyone. I can't imagine the last time someone actually asked what she wanted to do. Or gave her freedom to do it. Don't you think she might want to have a saying in this before  **you** decide it that she can't be stuck with you?" 

"So you think…" 

"What I think doesn't matter. What matters it's what Blair thinks. Perhaps being stuck with you it's the exact thing she wants and you're here... finding excuses like a coward. It's okay to care again you know? It's what Lucille would've wanted for you and you know it."

\-----------------------------

"So, Johnny, where you heading today?" 

"Not that is any of your business but I'm going to France, I'm going to reform Alexander's chateau for when Ellie's gets better, it's a quick trip, just some signing and some meeting. Speaking of which, Blair, princess, do you wanna come with me?" John asked while they ate breakfast.

"....hm, even though that sounds super fun, I don't feel like traveling right now, especially with Aunt Lillian here, it's been so long since we spend some time together." 

"I understand. Well, maybe next time. I'll be back in a few days, do take care of your mother and call me if you need anything." 

"I will." Lillian said sipping the coffee. 

"I wasn't talking to you." He sighed, standing from the table and walking to the living room. Blair and Lillian rolled their eyes. "Blair?"  _ Fuck _ . 

"Yes?" 

"Come here for a second." _ Shit, fuck,  _ **_shit_ ** _!  _ Blair came slowly, trying to keep it together. "You're planning to get a sun tan today?" He asked noticing she had a white bikini on. 

"Oh... hm yes. I feel like I'm way too pale now."  _ Thank God my spanking session didn't horribly bruised.  _

"Nonsense, you're absolutely perfect." He said running his eyes through her body, she quickly tied the robe tighter around her waist, awkwardly laughing. "Which brings me to my next subject. Do you remember Stephen, my accountant?"

"Yes…" her heart began to race. 

"You were right after all." 

"I was?"  _ Oh God, I'm fucked. I'm absolutely fucked _ . 

"Yes, he was caught by the security cameras stealing from my archives." 

"No way."  _ I think I'm gonna pass out _ . 

"But that's okay, we'll catch him before he can leave the country."  _ Fuck _ ,  _ Stephen you stupid fuck, he better pray to not get caught.  _

"What did he stole from you?" 

"We are still checking, in the meantime, be careful ok? Who knows what that rat could do." 

"Do you really think he would hurt us?" 

"He was pretty much already beat up when we checked the footage so don't think he is much of a danger to us. But don't worry, I upgraded the security here, they're armed now."

"Is that really necessary? I don't feel comfortable around... guns."  _ Especially with you around. _

"You have nothing to be concerned about, princess. I would never let anyone hurt you."  _ Anyone besides from you, right? Asshole _ . 

"Thank you, John." She smiled at him. 

"Now give me a hug before I go, I'm going to miss you." He pulled her to his arms, caging her on a strong grip around her waist. "Behave, ok? And don't let you aunt plant crazy ideas on your head." John kissed the top of her head. 

"Now you're the one that doesn't need to worry." She scoffed and John laughed, typing in his phone, walking towards the door. "Oh, just so you know, that professor I told you before, the English one, it's coming over."

"Professor Negan?" John stopped dead in his tracks. "Why???" 

"I'm taking extra lessons, I really want to make my mother proud. I gotta get into Harvard, like my dad did." 

"Still, you don't have to get lessons from him. I'll hire you a private teacher right now." 

"I don't want a new private teacher, John. I want Negan." Blair said knowing it would made him tick. "Besides, mom said it was fine, and Aunt Lillian will be here."

"I don't trust him." John harshly spoke. 

"Why?" She asked, testing the waters. "Everyone in school spoke greatly of him, including the principal. I don't see the problem... unless there's something you're not telling me about him." Blair tilted her head. "Are you hiding anything from me, John?" He took a deep breath, his jaw clenched. 

"Of course not, I would never hide anything from you." She smiled at him without showing her teeth. "I gotta go, can't be late to that meeting." 

"Careful to not miss your flight."

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I bought us a jet."  _ With my father's company money, you bitch.  _

"Oh...you must've forgotten to tell me. Mom always complained how much she hated to fly commercial and how she was tired of renting jets. She'll be happy." Her voice had a tone of annoyance she couldn't hide in time. 

"She will." He looked at Blair one more time, trying to read her expression. "See you in a couple days. Have fun."

"Thanks, I will."  _ Especially with Negan coming over. _

"Honey you should get an Oscar. I don't know how you can do this so easily."

"This is everything but easy to me. But I have no choice do I?" Blair said texting Negan to come and bring his books. "Negan's coming. You'll get to meet him."

"Finally. I wanna meet the man who's helping my niece. Is he handsome?" 

"Hands off, missy." Blair played with a pinch of jealousy. 

"Just messing with you, silly. Dorota!!!! Where's that champagne? Let's make mimosas!" Blair rolled her eyes and went upstairs to grab her books and computer, making use of the time to reapply the mixture of sunscreen and tanning lotion.  _ I'll check that pendrive  _ Stephen _ stole from John _ , Negan texted her he was at the gate.  _ Finally _ .

"Hey, care to explain why there's armed guards at the gate?" He asked removing his helmet. "Wow...why did you asked me to bring books again?" Negan joked when he noticed her outfit. 

"Cause, we are studying silly." 

"We are?" Blair kissed his cheek and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside. 

"Yes, but first, come on, I want you to meet my aunt Lillian." 

"Your crazy aunt with no man and no kids?"

"In the living flesh." Lillian said sipping on her mimosa. 

"Shit. I'm sorry ma'am. I'm Negan, I teach at your niece school." He stuttered and Lillian eyed him up and down, suspicious, then looked at Blair who was biting her lip to hold her laugh. 

"So you're just her teacher? Nothing more?" Lillian insisted. 

"Ma'am I…" Lillian and Blair went to a laughing fit. 

"We're just messing with you! I've told her everything, she's the one who sent me the letter." Negan looked so confused. 

"Wait so... aren't you Eleanor's sister?" 

"Yes but we do not share utter stupidity. She failed to protect Blair when she needed the most, I won't." 

"Neither am I." He immediately said. 

"Anw...that's so sweet. Hand me these over, I'll set up the table." Blair took the bag from his shoulder and went outside to the pool area. 

"Gotta say, it's nice to have someone like you on our time. She needs a healthy female figure in her life."

"Blair grew up incredibly well considering the mother she had. She's an...I can't even explain."

"I feel you, ma'am. She's extraordinary." 

"Please, call me Lillian. I'm sure we'll get along just nicely." 

"Me too." 

"That is of course, if you don't hurt my niece." 

"... I...I would never…" 

"I can't take risks anymore, mister. She's been through a lot so if you are just leading her on, you gotta let her know. It's not fair to her."

"But I…"

"I'm warning you."

"Okay, listen to me Lillian, where the fuck were you all this time, huh?! You can't just...walk in here and accuse me of leading her on. You don't know shit about me and about our relationship." 

"I know everything I need to know." Lillian gulped down, finishing her mimosa. "I hope I'm wrong about you but...just so you know, if you hurt her, I'll destroy you too." 

"I can say the same about you, Lillian." The two stared at each other shooting daggers with their eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to attend to a class. Have a fucking nice day."  _ Bitch _ . 

"What took you so long?" Blair said sitting on a chair with sunglasses on and drinking some juice. 

"Sorry, baby. Just chatting with your aunt." he put his wallet and phone down the table and removed his jacket. 

"Did she gave you a hard time?" 

"No...not like you're giving me now, doll." Negan sat down, pulling her legs to his lap. "Is this an appropriate way to greet your teacher?" 

"I can change if you want." Blair joked, opening the book and pulling the sunglasses to her head, Negan was stroking the bare skin on her legs with his large hands. "I'll take that as a no." 

"So...what are we studying today?" 

"You tell me, sir." She handed him the book and grabbed a notebook and pen. 

"Alright then, how about I read you an paragraph of this and you write down an short essay on your view? This is sure to be on the SAT'S." Negan opened the book on a page he knew it was the hardest just to test her skills. 

"Fine…"  _ this is boring _ . 

"Time's up, let me see what you got so far." After 20 minutes Negan took her notes, squinting his eyes to read her handwriting,  _ what the flying fuck _ ? "BLAIR!" he dropped her notebook and leaned to catch her but she was faster, jumping out of the chair. 

"What? You didn't liked your drawing?" She laughed, moving further away from him. 

"I asked you an essay not an pornographic drawing of me." He actually thought it was legitimately funny but he couldn't let her know that. 

"Come on, Negan." He tried to catch her again and she dodged from him. "You can laugh now I know you loved it." 

"I'll show you…" Blair pushed him to the pool before he had time to react. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" He screamed while she laughed at his wet state, pushing his black hair back.  _ God, he's hot. _ Sitting down on the pool edge, she just admired him, swimming closer by the second. 

"Have I ever told you how hot you're?" 

"Don't try to distract me, doll, you know what you did." 

"I'm not... I'm just... Negan?!." He pulled his soaked shirt and tossed at her, giving him plenty time to grab her legs and pulled her to the pool, making her yelp at the sudden change of temperature. 

"Negan! It's cold!" 

"Yeah?" He pulled her closer to him, trapping her with his arms, his hands caging her by the edge. "I'll keep you warm." Negan leaned in and kissed her softly. 

"Negan?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I have to tell you something." She sounded serious, anxious, her eyes running through his face. 

"It's everything ok?" He asked noticing how her breathing looked more heavy. "Doll, did I hurt you?" 

"I think I'm in love with you!" Blair blurted out. "You don't have to say anything... right now, it's just, I have to let you know and if you're not in the same place it's ok but I...and I know you already had a wife and everything but I...God, why is it the more you have to say, the harder it is to speak?!" She whispered to herself and for the first time Negan didn't know what else to say, he really didn't see that coming. "I know you think I'm way too young to make up my head and it's true, I'm confused about so many things but not about us, I really want us to work out, you're the first one to be there for me and I…" she looked at him. "I never told you how I got my memory back did I?" He shook a no with his head. "It was the second I ran my fingers through the fabric of that blue dress you picked out for me, everything came rushing back in, every memory, every touch, every feeling."

"Blair, I…" he tried to speak but Blair interrupted him. 

"I noticed how you hesitated when I asked you to leave with me and I understand, I know it was too much to ask for you to leave everything behind for someone like me but I'm not holding back anymore and it's ok if you don't want to be stuck with me but...I love you and thought you should know." She took a deep breath and waited for him to say anything, Negan just studied her face with those hazel eyes she loved so much. "I know I said you didn't had to say anything right now but I changed my mind, can you please say something... anything so I don't look like…" he interrupted her by kissing her lips hard. 

"I love you too and the idea of having you stuck with me never sounded so fucking good." Negan kissed her again. "You're mine now, doll, I love you and that's fucking it. There's no turning back for me now, God I fucking love you." 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is okay I'm crying in the club right now? I love them lol
> 
> This chapter they finally come clean about their feelings, finally a chapter where everything goes right and uwu
> 
> I'll post another soon, John will come back in town with terrible news and ever terrible behavior. 
> 
> Stay tuned and see you soon guy's! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave me a comment, pretty please. 
> 
> Byeeee


	27. Chapter. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, cuties! 
> 
> How's going? This is a shorter chapter but things gets messy. Hehe 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Mr. Van Kirk, it's a pleasure, please, follow me." A interior designer named Linda came to greet him by the door. "I have to say it, it's a beautiful property, what made you want to change it?" 

"It's personal, Linda, honey, if you don't mind." John simply said fixing his tie. 

"Oh...not a worry... please, right this way. Evan it's here, he would like to run some details with you." 

"Just one more thing, would you be a doll and fetch me a coffee?" 

"...hm, sure." She seemed upset, this wasn't her job but it's not like she was going to say no to him. 

"Evan, so, walk me through it, how's going?" 

"John! How was your flight? Oh, my condolences by the way, I heard Eleanor is on the hospital, poor thing. How's her daughter doing by the way?"

"Thank you, Eleanor is a...fighter, she's going to be fine and Blair...what can I say? She's a dream." 

"How old is she now? I remember her coming here, she was so little."

"She's seventeen now...but let's talk business." _ Nosy motherfucker.  _ "When it's ready? I want to be here by Christmas."

"Christmas? Oh, it's tight on the schedule...I thought we had more time and with the provided budget I don't think…" John cut him off, clearly annoyed. 

"Evan, I want it done by Christmas, I don't care how much it cost." 

"Sure, John whatever you want but may I ask you why?" 

"I'm thinking of moving out of New York, it'll do good to Blair."

"Oh, I see, she used to love here for what I recall. Always complained about how she missed a pool."

"Yes, so get to it. Now, where's my coffee?" He said while walking through the place, looking at the people working non stop. Linda came running with a cup in hand, out of breath. "Finally, thank you Linda." John gave a sip and took a deep breath _ ,  _ watching the huge pool being built. _ Everything's going to be just fine, soon Blair will have to leave that mutt of a teacher, everything's just fine.  _ His phone rang, pulling him out of his twisted delusional fantasy of him and Blair living together, her sunbathing while he sat by her side without her flinching, Eleanor a vegetable in some secluded room, abandoned, nothing would get in their way again. 

"What?" 

"Hey boss, it's Will." The man sounded out of breath on the phone like if he was chasing something. 

"Officer, afternoon. Any news?" 

"We found him, boss. We found Stephen, he's still in New York." John's fist closed and he bit into it, trying to keep it calm but he was boiling inside.  _ Thank fuck for his stupid ass _ . "Can I finish the job or…?"

"No, are you dumb?" He sighed. "Just...just get him. I need that rat alive, try to get him talking, I'll be there soon."

\-----------------

"Auntie, what did you told Negan?" Blair asked when he left her place, Simon had called him about some emergency and he had to leave, against his will but they had all the time now that they knew about each other feelings, nothing would get in their way. 

"Oh...no big deal just warn him if he ever hurt you I would end him." 

"Why would you say that? Negan would never hurt me!" Blair rolled her eyes, annoyed. 

"Sunshine! I'm just looking out for you." 

"I know it's just...I really like him and I want him to feel welcomed for once here. Eleanor and John were never nice to him for what I recall, especially John." She was sitting on the counter chewing on some fruit. 

"Wait, you do like him! Oh my God, someone's in love then." 

"I won't lie, auntie, I do love him. And he loves me too." 

"Does he?" 

"I hear that suspicion tone on your voice, missy. But yes, he told me he does."

"And you believed it?" Lillian still didn't trusted him completely, fearing her niece getting her heart broken. 

"Is it so hard for you to believe that someone other than you might love me?" Blair actually sounded upset. 

"That's not what I meant, baby it's just...I just want to be sure that he's not leading you on."

"He's not!! How many times do I have to say this?? God, you sound so much like my mom right now."

"Blair…"

"I'm going to shower." She jumped off the counter. "Just so you know, that fresh start you told me before... I'm not going without him so, get used to the idea of having him around, Lillian." 

"...fine."  _ She's stubborn just like her dad.  _ "I'm going out, you want anything?" 

"No, thanks…" Walking to the stairs Blair left without glancing at her aunt.  _ Am I really that unlovable?  _

Leaving the shower and put it on some light clothing, she decided to leave the house too, get a fresh air, maybe talk to someone. She decided it to get a cab since she didn't feel like driving. 

"Uh...hi, do you have any sunflowers?" Blair asked softly to the old lady sitting outside the place. 

"Hi sweetie...I do, it's everything okay?" The old lady handed her a bouquet. 

"Yes, why do you ask?" Blair tried to smile but she couldn't.

"Oh, poor thing." She held Blair's hand, squeezing with hers. "Would you listen to a old woman's advice?" Blair just nodded an yes. "It doesn't matter how bad life gets, there's always something good. You have to focus on the good thing, everything will be easier after." 

"It's not that simple…"

"But it is, you'll see. Come back here when everything's work's out, tell me if I was wrong."

"You seem so sure, I will." She took a deep breath. "How much is it?" 

"It's on the house, sweetie."

"No, I insist." 

"Save it, baby...you should get going, there's a storm coming." The old lady stood from the chair and began organizing the things, Blair looked up, confused. There wasn't a single cloud on the sky. 

"Okay, then...thank you, miss. Really, thank you." Grabbing the bouquet and entering the place she went to a place she didn't step on a foot for almost an year. Sitting in front of the stone, she landed the bouquet and sighed. 

"Hi Dad." In front of her there was a gravestone, her father's gravestone, written on it:

" **Alexander L. Waldorf - 1972-2019** . 

Beloved friend, husband and father. 

There to abide with my Creator, God,

And sleep as I in childhood sweetly slept,

Untroubling and untroubled where I lie

The grass below—above the vaulted sky."

Blair sat there and talk to him for what it felt like hours, she told him everything she failed to say before his death, her eyes were red from crying but she let it out everything she held till now. 

"I have someone now, dad, you'll would've liked him." A thunder blasted _. I guess the old lady was right.  _ "Wish us luck, daddy. I'll make this right, I promise you." 

\-----------------------

"Simon, what's so fucking urgent?" Negan asked entering his place, Simon was sitting on the couch, in the dark, a cup in hand and a cigarette on the other. 

"You tell me." Simon wasn't moving off his place, there was a man by his side, Simon's voice never sounded so scared, weak, something was bothering him. 

"Si? What's wrong?" Negan was worried. 

"Sit the fuck down." He turned around to face a gun pointed at his face. 

"Stephen?" The man's hand was shaking, he was clearly nervous. 

"We have unfinished business, asshole." The last thing he remembered was a painful gun butt on the side of his head and all went black. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Negan! Stephen you little bitch lol 
> 
> Next chapter John's back and Blair's will have to run against the clock 
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you soon! (Oh, btw, I started a new fanfic just to get the ideas organized inside my overactive brain: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967446, it's focused on a villain oc, check it out if you can, pretty please!)
> 
> Let me know what you think


	28. Chapter. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters to go!! 
> 
> This is a hard one, sorryyyyy

"Johnny, back so soon?" Lillian said, sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "Can't say we missed you." She scoffed, when her brother in law came inside the house, the staff carrying bags and suitcases upstairs, he had a glow in his face, like if he was happy about something. 

"Lillian, how are you settling in? How long should we expect you here?" John was removing his tie, pouring himself a drink. 

"I'm here as long my niece needs me." She quickly said, no humor present on her voice. "How's the renovation doing?" 

"Not that's any of your business but it's doing absolutely fabulous. Can't wait to move out by the end of the year." 

"Move out?" She asked, confusion and desperation taking over. 

"Is your hearing aid device working, you hag? Yes, move out. Speaking of which, where's Blair?" 

"She left earlier to school, said she was going to swing by the hospital before class. You know, to see her mother, your **wife**." 

"Perfect." He checked his phone, it had a bunch of calls of a unknown number. _Strange_ . "You know, Lillian, I know you think you have some sort of saying in your niece's life but let me make it clear to you: in Eleanor's absence, I'm her legal guardian, **me**. Not you, don't matter how hard you think you do, I'm the one responsible to her safety." 

"Yeah, how safe can she be right?" Lillian spat at him. "I never liked you, and if you think I'm letting you take my niece away from me, you're very much mistaken, she'll never trust you." She was so angry with his news that she didn't measure her words, a terrible mistake. 

"I already have her trust, you crone." John said, now not so sure of it. 

"Why don't you keep saying that, you know, fake it till you make it." Lillian tossed the magazine away and grabbed her purse. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm off to see me sister and my new lawyer, he's a specialist in family's affairs. Have a terrible day, you creep." 

\----------------

"Good morning, class!" Jolene came in the room, a paper in hand, companied by a man in his fifties with a briefcase in hand. "Unfortunately professor Negan had a family emergency and won't be able to attend the class this week, but fear not, this is professor David, he will be replacing both professor Simon as professor Negan." _Wait, what?_ Blair quickly grabbed her phone to text Negan. 

"Excuse me, young lady!" David suddenly called her out. "Phones are strictly prohibited in my class, I don't know how your old teacher ran this class but I have a strict no phone rule." He already was by her side, his hand reached out. 

"But…" 

"No but's, hand it over. All of you." _Great, fucking great._

David's class was the longest and hardest that Blair ever attended to, the clock seemed to have completely stopped. _Why did Negan didn't told me about this?_ Her anxiety sparking up by the minute, suddenly Lillian's words came rushing to her head, what if Negan really didn't loved her and made it all up? Blair was used to people lying to her, to be fake to get what they wanted, it's easy to overthink and get paranoid when you never had a good experience with love before. The class finally ended, everyone rushed to grab their phone, she remained seated, trying to calm her thoughts, her insecurities more present than ever. 

"So, you're Blair Waldorf. The apple of the school's eyes." David came to her sit, sitting on her desk. "I've checked your record, it's prestine."

"...uh, thank you, sir." She whispered. "Can I have my phone back, please? I don't want to be late to the next class." 

"Sure, here's your little device." He handed her phone, his hand lingering on hers longer than necessary. "If you ever need anything, any extra points, feel free to come to me, I'm sure we can figure it out something beneficial for both of us." 

"That won't be necessary, as you know, my record is prestine. Even before you so...and I'm sure Professor Negan will come back soon too, I won't need your help." David's eyes flicked with anger and he pulled her phone out of her reach. 

"Yeah... we'll see about that." He dropped her phone and left. _Creep_. 

Grabbing her phone and her bags she ran out of class straight to the bathroom. 

"Pick up." She kept murmuring to the ringing phone. "Come on, Negan, pick up." It rang till it reached voicemail. "Fuck!" 

"Blair? Are you here?" Miley. _Oh thank God._ "It's everything okay?" 

"Miley, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Negan, you know, he's not answering my calls." 

"Yeah I heard about how he and Simon took a week off, something about his family. I figured it you would know." 

"I figured it that too... you know, I told him that I loved him." 

"OMG, you did? And what did he said?" 

"That he loves me too." 

"That's great B.!" Miley hugged her friend. "But why you don't seem happy?" 

"I'm just scared...what if he told me that to get me off his back?" 

"No...he wouldn't do that." Miley quickly said but then she had a second thought. "Would he?" 

"...I hope not. God, I really hope not." She texted him again, still nothing. "Let's get to class, I'll deal with that later." Checking herself on the mirror, she took a deep breath and tried to hold back her upcoming tears. _Maybe Stephen was right, maybe I'm just a toy._

\------------------

"Would you look at that, she's texted you, **again**." Stephen said removing his jacket and leaving on the counter, reading Blair's text to Negan, not only he called the school pretending to be Negan and managed to get a week off for both him and Simon, he made Negan and Simon hostages, both tied on the ground, the gun pointed at them the whole time. "Damn, she's worried about you, Professor." 

"Leave her out of this, you fucking asshole." Negan had dried blood on his forehead, his voice hoarse. "Why don't you just tell me what you want and we get this shit over with?" 

"What I want, you can't give me, you broke fucker." He had a pendrive in hand, checking against the light. 

"What? Two fucking millions dollars weren't enough to you?" Simon's head turned around to face Negan, he didn't know about the money. 

"No, they weren't enough but I just don't think it's fair you know? I mean, your little princess over there continues to be a billionaire. Why should I get to live of her fucking pocket change if I can get so much more?" He said sniffing some coke, he was more anxious and nervous than Negan and Simon together. "Besides, I kinda don't want to live in the constant fear of being caught by her stepdaddy, he's crazy you know that." 

"Yeah, I know that. So, how's this is going to be? You're going to call a seventeen old girl and ask for ransom money? You really are pathetic." Stephen stood and kicked Negan on the ribs, lifting him by the collar only to drop It again. 

"I have something even better planned, so if I was you, I would keep my fucking mouth shut. Or I'm blowing your little friends head off." He pointed the gun at Simon, who was severely beaten, Negan gulped down a lump on his throat. _This is all my fault._ "So, how's going to be, professor?"

\------------

"Blair, where are you?" John said when she finally answered the phone. 

"At school, duh. Why?" She had a annoyed tone of voice, the sound of a running copy machine on the back. 

"Stephen still on the run, I'm just checking." He said, Blair was so annoyed, her anxiety so high she wasn't thinking straight, she couldn't catch the suspicion present on his voice. 

"I'm fine, I'm going to swing by the hospital later, see my mom." 

"I see... good. I'll send officer Will to escort you." _Over my dead body._

" **NO** !" She said sounding more desperate than planned. _Fuck_. "I mean, he's a police officer, I don't want to bother. I'll be fine, I'll call you if I need anything." John said nothing on the phone. "John?" 

"...sure, princess. See you soon." He sighed and tossed his cup on the wall. 

"She's been lying to me this whole time...that fucking brat's been playing me all this long." John was sitting down her bed, the copies of the papers and the pendrive (that Blair already had made a copy of too) Stephen had stolen from him hidden in a dusty box, her old uniform from the boarding school on top, the only reason John had found it it's because Lillian's words to him were too strange, she implied that they didn't missed him, not just her, so he got even more paranoid than usual, he suddenly felt the urge to look for anything suspicious in her room, he stood there for over an hour, checking everything, every drawer, ever cabinet, under her bed, he noticed that the stairs on her closet was crooked, away from it's usual spot, climbing on it, he found the said box. The memory of her telling him that she didn't trusted his accountant and how that made him circle around Stephen, and being the coward he was, he gave her exactly what she wanted. _That fucking rat handed this on a silver platter to her..._ John's chest was going up and down, the rage of being lied to all this time taking over him. _But she didn't immediately handed this over to the authorities so she has a plan…that's ok, now so am I._

_\---------------_

"Can you at least give me a glass of water or something?" Simon said, his throat burning like sand. 

"No, shut up." Stephen dryly said. The sound of the building doorbell interrupting them. "Who's that?" He stood and pushed the button, merely humming an **yeah** sound. 

"Simon? Hey, it's Blair, can I come in?" The three men all stared at each other, Negan quickly got desperate, Stephen simply pointed the gun to Simon's face. 

"One word and I blow his head off." Pressing the button to open the gate, he ran to untie Negan. "Now it's showtime, you, Romeo, are going to make sure that she doesn't come in. Or things will get messy. Are we clear?" He spat on his hand and rubbed to remove the dry blood off Negan's face. 

"She's not stupid, you fucker. This won't work." Negan suddenly had an urge of hope. 

"This better work or you won't like what I'm doing to her, of that I'm sure." Blair knocked on the door two times. "Make her go away, cry if you have to, I don't care. She can't come in." He pushed Negan aside, towards the door and pulled Simon to his grasp, the barrel of the gun on his temple. "Remember, Oscar worthy performance." Stephen mouthed and waited. Blair knocked again, taking a deep breath Negan prepared himself for one of the hardest things he would ever had to do in his life opened the door. 

"Hey, you're here!" The second he opened the door she hugged his waist, digging her face in his chest. "They said you had some family emergency...are you okay?" Negan softly pushed her away, taking a deep breath. 

"Yes I'm fine, what do you want?" He roughly said and Blair's face went to relief to confusion. 

"... what do you mean what I want? I wanted to see you, you're not taking my calls or texts. Did something happened?" 

"Yeah...yeah, I changed my mind." His eyes didn't met hers, he was looking at the ground and she quickly scanned the scene in front of her. 

"Changed your mind? About what?" Her stomach began forming a twist and she felt like she could puke at any second. 

"About us…" 

"...wait...I don't understand." She tried to walk past the door and Negan held it steady with his hand, preventing her to enter, she blinked in confusion. 

"I'm done Blair." He mumbled, his voice lower than ever, Blair furrowed her brows, her eyes looking over him, she scoffed then looked at his face again. 

"...are you...breaking up with me?" Blair's throat felt like there was a tennis ball stuck on it. "Why? What did I do wrong?"

"It's not you…" 

"Negan I swear to God if you hit me with that it's not you it's me bullshit I'll fucking punch you." Negan's heart broken with the sight of her eyes watering, her eyes fixed on his, moving to one side to another. Stephen pulled the safety pin, a reminder to send her away. 

"I don't want you here. Leave, please." 

"Negan please, I love you. Please." She whispered. "You don't love me anymore?" 

"Look, you're young, you're beautiful. I'm sure you'll find someone else to love you." 

"I don't want anyone else…" Blair tried to hug him again and Negan took a step back inside, the corner of his eyes threatening to shed a tear. "You don't mean that, let's talk about this, you can't do this to me…" 

"But I do. Goodbye." Then he closed the door, leaving a crying Blair outside, locking the door he still could her her sobbing, it took all his strength not to open the door and tell her that he didn't meant any of that but he wanted her safe more than anything, and if her safety meant him out of her life, so be it. 

"FUCK YOU, YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT!" She screamed at the door and kicked, running to the stairs, crying her heart out. 

"Damn...that was tough to watch. How do you feel?" Stephen mocked his dead expression. Negan was drying his tears with the back of his hand, looking out the window he noticed Blair walking away, she was walking away, shaking, the phone stuck to her ear. 

"What do you want, you sick fuck?" He growled at the man, still watching her walk away, she didn't turned back to face him not once. Another knock on the door interrupted them. Stephen checked his phone and threw his head back.

"Finally!" Running to open the door, Negan rushed to Simon, untying him and trying to get him back to his senses. 

"Si, Si, hey, stay with me, I'm getting us out, I'm sorry man." 

"Yeah, about that, I wouldn't get my hopes up." A familiar hateful voice spoke behind him. With both of his hands on his pockets, smiling like a wolf, stood next to Stephen two men's, one he hated to admit knowing and the other, who was handing out a thick envelope to the coke head accountant. 

"John…" Negan growled. Of course Stephen would hand Negan over to save his head. 

"Hello, professor. Finally I got you all to myself."

\---------------

"Auntie?" Blair was crying on the phone. "I need your help, I don't know what to do." 

"Sunshine, calm down, what happened? Before anything, I have some bad news, listen, I'm at the lawyer's office…" Blair quickly interrupted her, angry. 

"Negan's in trouble, I think Stephen has him under gun point!!" She managed to blurt out, out of breath. 

"What???? How do you know that? Are you safe???" She suddenly had desperate all over her voice. 

"I'm not fucking stupid, auntie. I saw his jacket laying on Negan's counter, I gave him when I was with him, it's limited edition, I ordered myself! And Negan was wearing the same shirt from Saturday, it even smelled like chloramines or chlorine, something like that, I don't know...if that coward piece of shit of Stephen thinks I'll let him hurt him, he's very much mistaken." She was catching a cab straight home, still on the phone, trying to calm down after an Oscar worthy performance. 

"Oh my God, what are we going to do?" Lillian's voice was anything but calm. 

"We are going to get my boyfriend back or my name isn't Blair fucking Waldorf." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bitch, I bet you thought you've seen the last of my twists. LOL
> 
> Anyways, everyone's fucked (thanks a lot Lillian for running your mouth but can't blame her, I'm the same when upset lol) 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, if you guys want specific things next chapter, feel free to ask, I'll begin write tomorrow! 
> 
> See you soon!


	29. Chapter. 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are close to the endddd!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading so far

**TRIGGER WARNING! MINOR ABUSE AND ATTEMPTS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT!**

"Should we call the police???" Lillian asked when Blair came running inside the house, her face still puffy from crying. 

"No, no! He might accuse Negan of physically assault or something like that." She tossed her things on the couch and Lillian raised an eyebrow. "What? He deserved it." 

"I'm sure he did...but what are we going to do?" 

"He's probably after money. I guess two millions weren't enough." 

"You're not a bank, Blair! You can't just hand in.."

"BUT I CAN! If that's what's going to make him let Negan go, so be it. I need cash, can you go to the bank?" 

"Honey…"

"Are you going to help me or what?" She was annoyed with everything now. 

"I need to tell you something." 

"Can't it wait?" 

"John's your legal guardian, ok? In Eleanor's absence, he's the one responsible for you...at least until you turn eighteen." 

"...that's unfortunate but I already knew that."

"Did you know that he's planning on moving out from New York, to Paris...that's why he's renovating the chateau." 

"That. Was. My. Father's. Place." Blair spoke between gritted teeth, furious. "I was actually happy there, he doesn't get to do that!"

"I know, I know! But what are you going to do? He's definitely selling this house, where are you going to live?" Blair was checking something on her phone and writing down on a piece of paper. 

"This is the last thing I need to worry about now. Right now we're focusing on Negan and Negan only, ok? Now get to the bank and see how much you can withdraw from this account." Lillian squinted her eyes. 

"When did you get this account made? And you used Cordelia Oberlin?"

"Is my name isn't? Well...at least it worked. I'll call the manager and authorize your access. Call me if anything comes up." 

"Okay...what are going to do?" 

"I'm going to call Stephen...wish us luck." Lillian kissed her niece's forehead and left in a hurry. Blair was still on the phone, finishing the authorization transaction with the bank manager when the door flung open. 

"Auntie? What's wrong what did you forget?" She asked, turning around her heart sank. "John…you're home." He had the same look he used to sport when she angered him, it sent a shiver down her spine. "No, that's all. Thank you." She whispered on the phone, hanging. "How was Paris?" 

"Fine." His tone dripped poison. "I brought you some pastries. Come." 

"I'm not really hungry...In fact I was going to do my homewo" he interrupted her, walking straight to the kitchen. 

" **Come** ." Blair figured it was best not to anger him, something was definitely wrong she just didn't know exactly what. Yet. " **Sit** ." He laid the pastries along the table, sitting and pushing her a chair. 

"They look delicious, but you shouldn't have." She sat down, shivering. Reaching out her hand she gave a small bite. 

"So...how is it?" He stared at her, his hand closed in a fist, his knuckles were somewhat bruised, the skin peeling off. 

"Good. Thank you." John softly smiled and sighed, Blair grabbed a beignet and placed on her plate, trying to calm herself down. 

"I've came to tell you, we found Stephen." She dropped the pastry onto the plate, powdered sugar flying everywhere. 

"You did?" She grabbed a napkin, cleaning. "That's great." 

"It is...you know what's even better?" Blair just waved a no with her head, slowly, scared, John never seemed so dangerous and angry before. "He told me why he decided to steal from me." 

"...I see." 

"Yeah, strange right? I paid him well, extremely well and yet he stole from me. Can you imagine why?" She waved a no again. "Use your words, princess."

"... no, I don't know." 

"Apparently someone convinced him it was a better idea, paid two million dollars for it. You don't happen to know who might've been, do you...Blair bear?" He said while loosen up his tie, she was on the verge of tears now. Not only Stephen had Negan under his grip, now John found out about what she did and he was furious about it. She always played the tough girl part as a protection wall but deep down she was still just a teenager, a kid! And no one could help her now. 

"Blair…" John sighed. "You didn't answer me." Blair ran from her seat, dropping the chair. She tried to open the door only to find officer Will waiting outside. "You're not going anywhere." John came from the kitchen, removing his cufflinks. 

"Wait, John…" Blair whispered, circling around the couch. 

"How long's been since you got your memory back?" She was breathing heavily, terrified. "ANSWER ME!" John tossed a vase near her, missing her by inches. 

"Ever since the day you took me out for dinner." Her voice was the lowest it ever been. 

"So you've been lying to me ever since, you little brat." John walked closer and she scoffed. 

"And what about you??? Acting like if everything was fine, like if nothing ever happened! Like you didn't raped me!" She screamed back at him and John charged at her, grabbing her by her neck, squeezing, pushing her to the couch, towering over her. 

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He screamed in her face, she was bursting into tears.  _ This is it, he's going to kill me. _ "I gave you everything, you ungrateful slut! You've been lying all this long, you've been with that...that nobody of a teacher, when you could have me! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!" 

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Blair tried to push him but he didn't moved an inch. "I lied?" She pushed him again and he squeezed her harder, she was having a hard time to breathe now. "You pathetic creature!!! How could you imagine...that I could care for you? After what you did to me…face it John, someone like me will  **NEVER** be with someone like you. That nobody of a teacher, his name is Negan, I fucking love him. Can anyone say the same about you?" John slapped her face so hard it stung like if dozens of bees were there instead of his hand. 

"You don't love him...and he doesn't love you, I'll fucking show you!" He let her neck and ripped open her shirt, his lips clashing onto hers, his hands keeping her in place by her shoulders. She kicked and pushed and he wouldn't give. 

"LET ME GO, STOP!" Blair bit him the hardest she could, he grunted, slapping her again, she manage to push him, using her knee on his crotch. 

"Get back here, Blair!" She threw herself from the couch, screamed and crying, dragging herself, running upstairs with her bag in hand, John ran after her but he had a better idea to make her submit to him, willingly, smiling with how wicked and twisted his idea was.  _ If she truly loves that nobody, she'll agree _ . 

\--------------

"Si... Simon? Look, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into this." Negan was tied on a chair, his back turned to Simon, his face was puffy from John's fist. He took his time on him, his stomach hurt so much he felt like throwing up. 

"...can't say I didn't know where I was getting into…but man, this sucks." They laughed for a second. "Do you think he's going to kill us?" 

"You? I doubt it. Me?... let's not think about this right now _." I can't die like this, not like this.  _

"I'm sorry about Blair. I know it was for her safety, you did the right thing." Negan would never forgive himself if Stephen had gotten ahold of her but he couldn't stop thinking about how he broke her heart, a day after she got the courage to declare her feelings to him. 

"She told me she loved me yesterday, you know?" He admitted, his eye throbbing from the punches. 

"No way...and what did you said? Simon's voice was failing, he was weak too. 

"The truth. That I love her too." Negan mumbled, the pain taking over. 

"Who knew huh? Negan, small town boy, falling for the big city's golden girl." They managed to find humor even in the darkest times. 

"Good morning, fellas! How you feeling today?" John barged in the room, they were in a rented apartment somewhere in Brooklyn. He came in dragging a big chest and a suitcase. 

"...what the hell do you want, goddamn it? Let Simon go, he ain't got nothing to do with this." 

"Shut up, professor. Now it's your time to be the student here, I'm the one teaching today." He turned on the TV and plugged in the pendrive Stephen had given him, he made a copy before handing out to Blair, the little fucker. 

"What's up with the busted lip, pussy?" Simon mocked, he was weak but his snarky comments were still there. 

"This? Oh, Blair and I got into a little... argument last night. She's a fighter that one." He laughed and Negan forced his restrains. 

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He screamed, his neck veins popping out, John punched his guts, smiling. 

"Here's the thing, professor…I could use force or just drug her but I want her out of her pure will." 

"That will never happen, you coward! Leave her alone!" Negan spoke between catches of breath. 

"We'll see about that…but for now. Watch this." He pressed play and the image was blurry but he quickly understood what it was. It was the night of the boat accident.  **_Accident_ ** . John sat down on the chest, checking his watch. After the snuff movie ended, Negan felt sick to his stomach, he never seen something so cold, he recorded his best friend's death like you record a puppy walking on to the back legs."I killed Alexander, my old time friend for her...so don't you think I have any problem killing you two. Don't test me." 

\--------------------

"B., what's up with the scarf today?" Miley asked when Blair walked in to class.  _ I can't drag her into this, I can't. _ She checked if was covering John's fingers marks. 

"Trying new things. You liked it?" Miley nodded. "Thanks." Professor David walked into class, he was replacing Simon too.  _ Fucking asshole _ . His class was boring, she hated him and everything he said annoyed her. 

"Blair, your phone is ringing. Mind coming here and turn it off?" He asked in the middle of class, raising her phone. She quickly stood and walked to his desk, he had specific bags for each student's phone, it was strictly prohibited. "I need to see you after class, stay for a while." David whispered. Blair looked from her phone to his face the back to the phone, it was her aunt. 

"...sure. Can I take this?" She whispered back. "Please?" He sighed and nodded, she walked out of class. "Auntie what's is it?" 

"I got the money, left in your room. You were asleep last night, didn't wanted to wake you and this morning you left so early. It's everything ok?" A tear rolled down her cheek. "Sorry, stupid question. Any luck with Stephen?" 

"...no. I'll try again." She actually had already set up a meeting with him, by text. And she already had the money in her bag.  _ I hope it's enough.  _ Speaking of him. A text telling her to meet him now and an address, telling her to come alone and with the money.  _ FUCK _ !  _ But screw this shit, Negan saved me so many times, I can't let anything happen to him.  _ She took a deep breath and walked into the class, straight to her seat and packed her things, mouthing a "I'll call you later" to Miley. 

"Excuse me, Waldorf. Where do you think you're going?" David asked when he noticed what's she was doing. 

"It's an emergency, I have to go."

"Sit down, class isn't over." 

"I don't care, I gotta go." 

"Sit down or you're getting suspended." He threatened. 

"Fine. Whatever." She ran out of class and David followed her, grabbing her arm. 

"I'll not have a student disrespecting me like that. I'm giving you one last chance before I change my mind. Either you get back to class or…" 

"Or you'll do what? Huh? Get your hands off me." Blair pulled her arm away from his grip. "You grab me or anyone here in this school like that and I'll fucking come for you, do you hear me? It's my word against yours, you pervert sick old fuck. Or you think I didn't get ahold of all the other students you try your luck with? Not only I can get you fired, I can get you arrested." She warned him, her voice serious and rough, David eyes went wide, he knew how her word and her family's name meant to that school he just wasn't sure of how much. Till now. "Now, do your job and get back to class, professor, before I change my mind." He fixed his glasses and turned around, his head low.  _ Asshole _ . 

Catching a cab, her leg didn't stopped bouncing, her anxiety higher than ever. She texted Miley to be sure everything was fine...even if in the end it wasn't. 

Walking into the building, she knocked on the door and waited. Stephen texted her it was open and she walked in, gasping the second she saw him there. Tied. Bruised. Bloody. 

"Oh, God! No, no, no!." She kneeled down, holding his face with his hands. "Negan, wake up. It's me. I came to get you out of here. Wake up!" Negan coughed, his throat dry. 

"Blair? No...no what are you doing here? Get out of here." 

"No, I'm not leaving you! Here, drink this." She gave him some of her water. "Where's Stephen?" Blair tried to remove his and Simon's strains but the knots were too complicated. 

"Stephen?" Simon asked, coughing too. She gave him some water too. 

"Yeah, he texted me. Telling me to come to this address with money. Where's he?" 

"Blair bear, just in time." John came out of one room, Stephen being dragged by his collar, severely beaten, blood dripping from his mouth. " I always loved this about you, how punctual you are." Blair almost puked when she saw he was the one texting her, he lured her into his trap and she fell for it. 

"Blair, help me…" Stephen begged. "Please…" 

"John what the hell you think you're doing?" She asked, stepping back from him. 

"Hey, he got himself in the middle of this. He's the one who called me and hand the professors on a silver platter over his head." Blair closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.  _ This is my fault.  _

"You promised...to let me go." Stephen mumbled. 

"I did... until I found out you two had a thing, I checked your messages, you really are dumb not deleting them." John released his collar, pulling out a gun from his pants. 

"Wait, John!" Blair pleaded. Before she could say anything more, a loud deafening bang exploded inside the room, Blair screamed when Stephen dead body fell flat to the side, his forehead with a bullet hole. 

"Next…" he pointed the gun to Negan and she threw herself in front of him, hugging him tightly. 

"PLEASE, DON'T! DON'T THIS, THIS IS MY FAULT, PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME, PLEASE!" She begged, crying. Negan was afraid that if he breathed or said anything, John would kill them all right there, right now. 

"Okay…" John said for everyone's surprise. "But you gotta do something for me." 

"Anything!" Blair quickly said, she wasn't going to let him kill Negan, no way in hell. John scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"You're going to wish not saying  **that** in a minute, princess. You really will." He had the most devious wicked smile, Blair dried her tears and faced him, petrified of fear, but the idea of losing the only man she ever loved, that she truly loved, was even horrifying. Which made her braver than she ever was. They say that there's nothing dangerous than someone who has nothing to lose but what they don't say it's that only someone who never had nothing and suddenly got everything it ever wanted, would got to imaginable lengths to ensure its safety.  _ I know how important it's a family, someone to call home, because I never had one. Until now. And I don't plan on letting this go.  _

"Name your price."  _ I'm all in. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John you ignorant slut! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Next chapter we'll learn about John's price. 
> 
> See you soon, don't forget to leave a comment
> 
> Byeee


	30. Chapter. 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE FUCKING CLOSE TO THE END OMGGGGG! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and stay the fuck inside!

**TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS AND ATTEMPTS OF SEXUAL ABUSE AND SUICIDE**. 

"Step away from him, Blair." John said, smirking. The crying scared girl didn't moved an inch. " **Now**." 

"Please, John. I never asked you anything, please... don't do this." She begged with her red cheeks and nose, from all the crying _. I feel like I all I do is cry and cry. Is it too much to ask for peace? Just one day. Is that too much?_

"Blair, go away. Please, let me go." Negan whispered and she stared at him, frowning. "It's okay, I'll be fine." He insisted. 

"I know. We will." She whispered back, running her hand through his face, then onto his tied arms and kissing his nose. "I love you...trust me." John roughly pulled her away from Negan, furious. 

"You said I could name my price, princess." He had the gun pointed at Negan still, his hand shivering. 

"Name it. Go on, I'm waiting." There was a knock on the door and John sighed. 

"Finally." He opened to reveal Officer Will, standing on the doorway, seeming bored as ever. "You're late. Where were you?" 

"At the bank, sorry boss." Will entered the room, smiling until he saw the Stephen's dead body on the floor. "What the fuck?! JOHN! What did you do?" 

"He killed him, he shot him at point blank…" Blair said, kneeling on the ground with the bag by her side. 

"Goddamn it, boss this is messed up. We're fucked, we are truly fucked." Will ran his hands on his face, worried. 

"Oh shut up, I pay you well enough to make this shit go away. You'll deal with it. Later." John handed him the gun and clasped his hands together. "Now, do you have what I asked you for?" Will sighed and placed a box over the counter.

"...yeah. It's here, exactly how you wanted it." 

"Perfect." He came closer to the counter and opened with a big smile on his face. "Here's the thing, princess. My price for leaving this sorry old peasants alive it's actually very simple and very cheap. Compared with what you already did before, it's literally a piece of cake." 

"...what is it?" 

"Whatever it is, she's not fucking doing it!" Negan growled and John tilted his head to the side, a sign to Will. He sighed and hit Simon's face with the back of the gun several times. 

"STOP IT! NEGAN SHUT UP! I'LL DO IT, FUCK JUST SAY IT!" Blair tried to pull Will away only to get slapped by the police officer. 

"HEY!!!" John snapped his fingers. "Not in the face, I like her pretty, you dumb pig!" Will immediately backed away and apologized. "Another word comes out of your mouth and I'll kill him, professor. Are we clear?" Negan looked at Blair and she nodded, her eyes watery. _Please_. "Are we clear, you hobo?" 

"Yes." He said closing his eyes, trying to hide his anger and hatred, they would do him no good now. 

"Good." John crouched and opened the suitcase he had brought it earlier, pulling out a silk covered hanger, walking slowly to Blair direction, she flinched. "Don't be shy, open up." Her green eyes studied the hanger for a second. " **Open. It.** " He spat at her and she quickly opened it. "So?" 

"... I...is that?" Her voice cracked, she felt like if she closed her eyes she would wake up in afterlife, because this was a living nightmare. "Please…" 

"Put it on." John pushed the dress on her direction. "Do you know how hard I've been working on this? To get the exact details? To make it perfect, just like you?" 

"I think I'm going to... I…" she gasped, feeling a panic attack coming. "I don't think I can... please, don't make me do this…" 

"I'm not! I can shoot your little...well, whatever the hell that thing is and we'll get back to our old lives! How does that feels?" John said eyeing the dress up and down, smiling. 

"... you're very cruel." Blair's shaking hands took the hanger from his hands, her voice nothing but a whisper. "But I said I'm all in." She walked towards the empty room, with Will behind her. "I don't need his help."

"I can never be too sure with you. Go on, chop chop, the professor here doesn't have all day." John sat by the counter, grabbing one plate from Will's bag and a knife. Blair looked at Negan and mouthed a sorry, then entered the room with Will. Negan tried to release himself in the meantime, his hands numbing by the ropes, Simon even worse. _Shit_. 

After less than two minutes, Blair came out of the room with a light pink dress with golden buttons, a black lace belt around her waist that formed a elegant bow on her back. John stood there, staring at her like a fool, like if she was a glass of water and he had just spent years in a desert. 

"It's cute boss but...I mean, she's cute but what's the fuck point?" Will asked, cleaning his nose with the back of his hand. Negan asked himself the same question, the dress looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger exactly where or why it seemed so familiar. 

"This is the dress I was wearing when he raped me. On my birthday." She said with no emotion on her voice. 

"YOU FUCKING SICK, PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Negan bounced on his chair, screaming furious. 

"Shhh, professor. Keep your mouth shut." Will grabbed his face and stuffed the barrel of the gun inside his mouth, Blair's eyes went wide with despair. 

"What else?" She quickly asked. "Let's get this shit over with." 

"Have a seat." John dragged a chair. "We are having a walk down memory lane, princess." Blair sat by his side, shivering. "Wow...you look... you're perfect." He stroked her face with the back of his hand, drying a tear. "It's not the exact dress but I'm sure you know that." 

"I know. You ripped it off. Eleanor cursed me for it. How poetic right?" She said, scoffing. John's eyes became harsher and he opened the box, grabbing the knife. 

"Eat." He cut a piece of cake and handed her a fork. "It's your favorite." Blair looked at the cake, feeling sick to her stomach. 

"I…" she took a deep breath, her lip quivering. 

"Eat. It." John repeated, sticking the fork into the cake. _He's going to rape me._ **_Again_ ** _. He's recreating the first time he raped me_. 

"Blair don't do this, please doll, please I'm fucking begging you." Negan mumbled, he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing she saved his life by reliving the most traumatic experience of her life. 

"Give me your word. I want you to promise me that you'll let them go." She said, grabbing the fork. "Promise me." John rolled his eyes, annoyed. 

"I promise you." He swore and she ate the cake. And it was one of the hardest thing she ever did, at the very first bite she remembered everything, all of the bad things he ever done to her and to everyone around her. 

"You destroyed my life…" she said with tears running down her face. "I didn't deserved it." 

"Blair bear…" he stroke her hair and she tried to get away from him, feeling somewhat dizzy already, and John knew it. He pulled her face to his, kissing her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her lips. "It's going to be easier for you if you just...let go." His hands were around her neck, on the same spot he had left his fingers marked earlier, he kissed her again, this time letting his tongue roam free inside her mouth, forcing her to accept him. Negan closed his eyes, the image forever branded with fire in his head, his heart and stomach hurt so much he felt like he was dying. 

"Tell me you love me." John pooped open a button of her dress, his lips still on her face and neck. "You know no one will ever love you like I do. Negan won't want you anymore after this, you can be sure of that. No one will want you after this. You're mine. You've always been." Blair's mind was foggy but racing at the same time, she mentally ran a list of everything that John ever did to her: **_He raped me_ ** _. He kept destroying every chance I ever had of happiness with someone else._ **_He raped me_ ** _. He married my mother. He took my father's company. He sent me to a fucking boarding school in Russia for not accepting their marriage. He hit me. He broke my mother's arm. He drugged me._ **_He raped me_ ** _._ _He tried to get Negan's face sliced open._ **_He raped me_ ** _. He fucking killed my father. And now he's trying to kill them...he's not going to stop, he'll never keep his word. This is never going to stop. I'll never get rid of him. He'll never stop._ "Is it good?" John asked, pulling her out of her thoughts, she tossed the fork on the wall, cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand, suddenly the adrenaline kicked in, it was now or never. 

"I was just a kid." Her eyes weren't focusing no longer. "I can't do this anymore. I can't…" she fell from her chair, stumbling until she fell on Negan's lap, hugging his neck so tight it hurt him but he didn't mind. She whispered in his ear and he frowned, confused, waving a no with his head. She leaned in, kissing his lips, she stood from his lap, cracking her fingers. "I'm sorry but I can't live like this anymore." 

"Blair what do you mean…" Negan asked, his throat feeling like sand.

"I'm sorry." She said, then lunged at the door, grabbing the handle and running out of the room, stumbling. 

"YOU DIDN'T LOCKED THE FUCKING DOOR?" John screamed at Will, running after her with the knife."YOU'RE FUCKING FIRED, YOU STUPID PIG!" His voice could be heard through the halls. 

"BLAIR!" Negan bounced on his chair, his ropes seemed looser. _What_ ? He managed to get himself free, punching Will right in the face and grabbing his gun, running after John and Blair. _I'll shut this fucking shit show down right now._

"BLAIR, GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING BRAT!" John ran up the stairs, she was going straight to the roof. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed back, fighting the dizziness _. I can't do this anymore. He'll never stop._

"I JUST WANNA TALK TO YOU!" John seemed closer by the second. 

"FUCK YOU!" Her voice was full of anger and hurt. _I can't do this anymore. He'll never stop._ _This is all my fault._ She opened the door to the roof, stumbling, scrapping her hands and knees. 

"YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING, YOU BITCH!" John pulled her ankle and she screamed, desperate, kicking him in the face, still running. _This is all my fault. I can't do this anymore. He'll never stop._

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Negan appeared on the roof, bloody and bruised, beaten and hurt. But angry. Real, pure anger. John immediately stopped running after her and pointed the knife to him. 

"...how...step back!" His voice was trembling. Not only he poked the bear, he messed with his cub too. 

"Yeah fucking asshole, haven't you heard not to bring a knife to a gun fight?" Negan said and pulled the trigger. Empty. **_FUCK_ **. John lunged at him with the knife in hand, cutting Negan's forearm. 

"LET HIM GO!" Blair screamed, she was standing on the edge of the roof, her knees bloody, so was her dress, the scarf was lost somewhere in the stairs, the finger marks on her neck more prominent than ever. "That's enough... please...I can't take this anymore." She gave a step back, they were on a random building with 7 floors, approximately 24m of height. Negan and John froze in place, the second they noticed what she had planned on. _She's going to jump._

"Blair, princess, come down from there, we can talk about this." John dropped the knife and raised his hands, the girl just waved a no with her head. 

"Blair, please, don't do this, please, come down here, come to me." Negan pleaded. 

"I can't... **this** " she pointed at him and at his messed up state." Is all my fault. I'm sorry, Negan. But I can't...I can't do this anymore." 

"Tell me what you want, princess. Anything! Whatever you want, it's yours. I'm sorry, I know I crossed a line. But I love you so much, you know that. Come on." 

"You ruined... everything...I just want this to stop. You can have my father's company, remain married to Eleanor, I don't care, I'm sick of it. I just want...I just want all of this to stop." She gave another step back and Negan screamed. 

"BABY, PLEASE! DON'T... PLEASE, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" He came closer to her, reaching out his hand and she waved a no with her head. 

"It's okay, Negan." Her voice was sweet as he always remember it to be, but she didn't seemed like herself anymore, like if a veil have been lifted up. "Your many kindnesses and lessons, I will always carry with me, always. Such...generosity and selfness has not been part of my life, and I thank you, I'll always be grateful for your affection, understanding and patience." The tears were rolling freely from both of their faces, not one of them bothering to dry them. 

"Blair, please…" he whispered, begging. 

"Listen to me, in my most frightened, lonely and... darkest moments you were there, with me, for me. I'll never forget that. But I can't take this, I've had it enough, we both know that." She turned around to face the ground, taking a deep breath _. This is_ _it. "_ Your road ahead will be difficult, but mine is already doomed. So I have to do this." 

"No…" he gave another step and she fully turned around. John had his hands on his hair, pulling, immersed deeply in a state of despair. Blair raised her arms and turned her back at them, gathering the courage. 

"I love you. Goodbye." She raised her foot but a deep piercing scream stopped her in place. 

"BLAIR, I'M SORRY!" John screamed. "FORGIVE ME! I'M SORRY ABOUT RAPING YOU ON YOUR SIXTEEN BIRTHDAY, I'M SORRY FOR LYING, I'M SORRY FOR KILLING YOUR FATHER, I'M SO FUCKING SORRY! PLEASE!" John screamed after her before she gave the final step. "I'M SORRY!" Suddenly the sound of a gun clicking got everyone's attention. 

"John Van Kirk, you're under arrest for the murder of Alexander Waldorf. Get on your knees and place your hands behind your head." Officer Will said, pointing the gun at him. 

"Will? What the fuck??? What the fuck do you think you're doing?" John said sounding lost. "Did you forget who pays you?"

"No, he didn't." Blair jumped off the edge and ran to Negan's arms, hugging his waist, he kissed her forehead and ran his hands through her hair. 

"You okay?" He asked checking her face. 

"I am now." She kissed his lips and hugged him again. "Thank you, for trusting me." 

"Don't you ever do this shit again." He kissed her back and she sighed. _She's so fucking smart._ Blair had taken the few seconds to whisper in Negan's ear before running off, she simply said: and scene. The same thing she said when she fooled him, Simon and Miley at that coffee shop, when she still faked her memory lost, to check if they were going to be honest with her, to see if they would **confess** . And he did. On camera. Simon was holding his phone, his hand shivering and shaking, his face bloody and beaten but he managed to record every single word. _Thank fuck it worked or I wouldn't know what else to do._

"What?? What the...you fucking bitch!" John kneeled down, furious. "Will, I thought we had a deal!" 

"We did." He cleaned his nose with the back of his hands but then pointed at Blair. "The girl made a better offer." Blair shrugged. 

"What did you do?" John groaned. The two minutes that Will followed her into the room to make sure she changed her dress were more than enough to bargain and negotiate their freedom with the officer, she could be quite persistent and persuasive, especially with such a high stakes. _I am my father's daughter for fucks sake, they are fucking right about_ _that_. 

"I gave him your head on a silver platter...turns out Stephen was right after all, my dad was keeping tabs on you and so was the police, you're not that smart, Johnny. But Officer Will knows that if he's the one to lock up THE John Van Kirk, he's set for life. I'm sure you understand how this works, small fish catches big fish, becomes big fish yadayada." Blair said and Will cleared his throat. "And the bag downstairs it's his too." She rolled her eyes and the officer nodded, content. _Dumb fuck, I'll get him too. Just give me time_. "You're going to be locked up for a long fucking time and you know what they do to rapists in prison right?! But don't worry, It's going to be easier for you if you just...let go." Negan chuckled. 

Will sighed and came to cuff John. "John Van Kirk, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed for you. Do you understand?" 

"Wait a fucking minute." Negan asked coming closer. "This can wait. But this" he punched John's face so hard a tooth flew out. "this is long past due." He punched him again, blood was spilling out of John's mouth who winced in pain. "Fucking." He kicked his guts once. "Long." Twice. "Past." Three. "Due." Four times, cursing and roaring at the pathetic coward man curled up in the ground. "You're fucking dead, you asshole! You'll never touch her again! YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" 

"Shit…" Will said, backing up while Negan was still going at it, Simon still recording with a crooked smile on his face. Negan was kicking and punching furiously and Blair never felt more happy, safe and accomplished in her life, she watched Negan beating the living crap out of her abuser, the man who ruined her life, who killed her father, the man who tormented and manipulated her for over an year, and she had no remorse on it _,_ why should she? She owned shit to him, he could die right now and she wouldn't bat an eyelid. Negan was the one who helped her from the beginning, the one who insisted and stood by her side even when she didn't wanted or needed to, and he never made her feel like she owed him for it, he was sincere, he was honest, he was safe. _He's my_ **_Savior_**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blair is that bitch!!! 
> 
> And Negan uwu yess daddy, beat the living shit out of that motherfucker! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, I really hope you guys liked this chapter, it was a hard one to write cause well...I'm a confused mess lol 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and what you still want to see in this story (don't worry, Will will get what's coming to him, eventually!) 
> 
> Stay safe and see you soon!


	31. Chapter. 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy quick short chapter, another is coming tonight
> 
> Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment

"Is Doctor Hershel in?" Blair asked when they arrived at the hospital, Negan said he was fine and Simon said the same yet she didn't take no as answer. 

"Uh...yeah but he's off-" the nurse frowned confused. 

"Can you please get him? Tell him it's an emergency." She was fixing the things on the counter, her hands and clothes still bloody, her hair a mess and she seemed to be crying. 

"...I can try, what's your name?" She picked up the phone. 

"Blair Waldorf." The nurse's eyes went wide and she dropped the phone. 

"Oh... aren't you John's Van Kirk daughter? Is all over the news and-"

"No, no! I'm not...can you **please** , just get Doctor Hershel here? Please!" She raised her voice, annoyed, disgusted with herself at the same time, his lips and hands still seemed to be all over her. _It's over. It's all over._

"Sure, right away, Miss Waldorf." The nurse, Ruth ran off, in a hurry and Blair let it out a breath of relief, texting Dorota and her aunt in the meantime. 

"Thank you." She sat by Negan's side, his eyes were closed, he was exhausted, it's been over two days he had no sleep, Simon too, they both were clutching at their painful and sore sides, napping. For their luck, the hospital were pretty much empty, so no curious glances were being thrown over them, just some nurses who knew who Blair was. "Are you asleep?" She asked Negan, who didn't moved an inch, making her chuckle. 

"Blair!" Hershel appeared, rubbing his glasses with his shirt. "Oh God what happened?" 

"I'll explain it later but I need you to check these two." She stood grabbing Negan's and Simon's hands who groaned in pain, protesting. "You'll have time to sleep later, come on." 

After checking both of the men while Blair dug her nails on the inside of her hands, anxious, he called her outside the room, closing the door. 

"They're both fine, no life risk but I'm afraid Simon here needs to be on the IV as soon as possible. And antibiotics." She nodded, chewing her nails. "Blair, it's all over the news, John's been arrested for manslaughter." 

"I know." She whispered. 

"One of the charges they mentioned it was planning your father's murder…" 

"I know." Blair rubbed her eyes, shivering. 

"How are you feeling?" _How I am feeling? I'm feeling like I haven't showered in years, like if I'm the biggest trash that ever existed, did you saw how bad are they? This is my fault. This all my fucking fault._

"I'm fine." She lied. "I'm just...I'm just so tired." 

"It's okay, you're going to be okay. They're going to be okay. None of this is your fault, you know that don't you? Your mother's better by the day, she might recovers sooner than we expected, you can't blame yourself for none of this." 

"...I'm not so sure about that anymore, Doctor. Everyone keeps telling me that but, I...none of this would've happened if I...if I-" 

"Blair!!!" Lillian appeared running with Dorota by her side. "Oh thank God you're ok, she's ok right?" She asked the doctor who nodded. 

"I'm fine." Blair hugged both of the women, holding her tears back. _There's time for it. Not now_. 

"What happened? You worried me sick! Tried to call you a million of times! Next thing I know John's arrest all over the news!" Lillian ran her hands through her niece's face, making her flinch. 

"I know." Blair grabbed her hands. "I need you to take care of Simon's submission, he's staying here for now, get him some clothes, anything he needs it." 

"But Blair the police soon will come by and-" 

"Not now, auntie. I'll handle it later, right now I just want to go home and shower." 

"Miss Blair I'm worried sick, are you okay? Really?" Dorota could read right through her, she had watched her grow, she pretty much raised her. "I don't think you should be alone right now, I can come with you!" The room's door opened and Negan walked out of the room.

"She's not fucking alone." He put his arm around her shoulder. "Not now, not ever." 

\-------------------

"Damn I don't know what the doctor fucking gave me but I can't feel shit. Like, literally shit." Negan said walking inside Blair's house, she tried to laugh but nothing came out and he noticed it. "Blair?" 

"I want to take a shower." She pretty much ran across the stairs, her eyes down at all times. "Can you please bring me a lemonade or something?" 

"Sure…" Negan watched her going up stairs with a curious expression, quickly going at the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of lemonade and orange juice, taking his time to climb the steps, he said he couldn't feel anything but he was overreacting, putting on a show. He wanted to seem fine to her because he knew she wasn't. _I'll never get that image out of my head._ Flashes of John running his hands and lips all over her body flew across his mind and he wished he had killed him on that roof. _I should've cracked his skull fucking open._ "Blair? Can I come in?" He knocked on her bathroom door, opening it slowly. 

"Blair?" The noise of multiple faucet's open and the sound of a soft cry got his attention. She was brushing her teeth like crazy, tears running down her face. 

"I can't get it out." Blair whined, putting on more toothpaste on her already bloody toothbrush.

"Get it what out?" Negan placed the lemonade and the orange juice down the counter, his heart breaking at her state. 

"John! I can't get his taste out of my mouth!" She began brushing her tongue, almost gagging, she tossed the brush down and grabbed mouthwash, gargling furiously. 

"Doll, slow down...come here." Blair rinsed her mouth with water. 

"No, I need to shower." Her shivering hands opened the dress, desperate to get it out. "I need to get it out. I fucking hate this, I fucking hate this dress!" 

"Let me help you, please." Negan came closer and she stopped moving, her eyes down. "May I?" She just nodded and he slowly removed her dress, his eyes lingered on her neck, John's fingers marks still there but he said nothing, he figured it was for the best if he just stayed quiet for now and helped her with what he could help at the moment. 

"Can you stay with me?" Blair asked when he grabbed the dress, leaving the bathroom to remove it out of her sight. 

"Do you want me to?" He asked uncertained. She just nodded. "One second, just let me get this out." Negan went downstairs and tossed the dress on a trash bag, leaving it by the other bags. Walking upstairs again, he entered the bathroom, knocking again, she was rubbing a loofah all over her body, the water steaming hot, her skin was already going red. 

"Blair?" He called her but she didn't even aknowledged his presence, just kept her process of soap, loofah, hot steamy water, repeat. Negan slowly removed his clothes and joined her, grabbing the sponge. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She hugged him, her arms so tight around his waist it even stung his ribs. 

"Why are you apologizing?" Negan caressed her hair, softly. "Blair, stop it, you don't have to, you can't keep blaming yourself." 

"I never meant to any of this to happen…I dragged you into this." 

"You didn't dragged me anywhere, doll." 

"I did, I'm sorry." 

"No, listen to me! Blair." Negan grabbed her face, making her look at him. "Not long ago, when you still had that fucked up concussion, remember it?" She nodded an yes. "Simon said that maybe you not remembering anything was for the best, a fresh start for you." She frowned and he sighed. "That was the first time we fought, doll. You see, like it or not, I had the chance to jump off your boat but not for a second this crossed my mind. Not one fucking second! I would never leave you, I made my fucking choice and I'm fucking okay, hell, I'm fucking gloating with it, I don't regret it. Now now not ever." Blair grabbed his hands, holding it in place, her eyes watery.

"Promise?" 

"Can't you see, doll? I'm all in, I'm all fucking in. Whatever you want, whatever I got, it's yours. It's all fucking yours." 

"I love you." Blair said hugging his waist again, her tears flowing freely but they weren't from sadness anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu I'm so emotional these days, pms I'm talking to you, bitch lol
> 
> Just a quick lovey dovey chapter. I'll post another tonight. 
> 
> They'll be back at school and Officer Will will get what's coming to him, feel free to help me choose his punishment hehehe 
> 
> See you soon guys, thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter. 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank you guys for reading this story so far! 
> 
> Just two or more three chapters to go.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Blair? Wake up, I think we're late." Negan softly called out the girl sleeping, using his arm as a pillow for quite a while now.  _ I can't feel my fucking arm...but I don't dare to move.  _ "Doll?" He tried again.  _ Fuck _ . 

"Just...five...more…" she mumbled. "...hours." And rolled to the side, grabbing a real pillow and coming back to her sleep state. 

"Hours?" Negan chuckled. "Blair?" A soft knock on the door interrupted him. 

"Miss Blair?" Dorota, it took one glance at the blonde girl and at the man trying to wake her up. "Oh...Mister Negan, give it up, she's not getting up any time soon." She laughed and placed a fresh set of clothes on the end of the bed.  _ Is this for me? _

"Huh?" Negan wasn't fully up yet. 

"Come, Miss Lillian wants to have a word with you, before the police gets here." 

"What?" 

"Come, coffee will help your... confusion."  _ Great, breakfast with the aunt.  _

\---------------------

"Morning, Lillian...Dorota." Negan hesitantly entered the kitchen, sat down and sipped a coffee mug. 

"Morning?" Lillian lowered her iPad down. "Do you have any idea of the mess you put my niece into?" 

"Hang on, Lillian…"

"She could've died there! Or worse!" 

"I can explain." 

"Really? Can you?" 

"Let's all calm down, I'll make some camomile tea." Dorota tried to help. 

"Yeah, listen to Dori." 

"No, you listen to me you son of a bitch!" Lillian raised her voice and Negan mentally prepared himself. 

"Auntie!" Blair entered the kitchen, immediately standing up to Negan. "I can explain, leave him out of it." 

"Blair I almost died of concern! That new professor, David called her. He said not only you disobeyed him and left the class, as you threatened to have him fired for correcting you!" 

"Correcting me? That fucking creep tried to give me "private lessons"!" 

"He what now? Who's fucking David?" Negan asked, furious. 

"Don't worry about it, I handled it." Blair waved it off, eating a muffin. "Just like I handled John. I'm fine, auntie. Negan never put me into danger, if anything he's the one who tried to keep me away from it. So if you wanna be mad at anyone...well, don't be mad at me either, I'm really not in the mood for arguing." 

"...you really are a piece of work, aren't you, sunshine?" 

"Come on, Lil! We won! John's in jail! He confessed my father's murder, Stephen's body was downstairs so he'll be charged of that too, and I still have the papers of his money laundering..." 

"And what about Officer Will? We can't let him get away with that." Negan said, anxious to have it all over. 

"And we won't. Look, Doctor Hershel gave me a call when we left, he said he has a friend on the police, they're old friends and he can help us with that. He's been moved from Atlanta recently so it's unlikely John's managed to dig his claws." 

"I trust Hershel but can we trust that friend of his?" Blair was pouring syrup on her pancakes, after a while Negan grabbed the jar out of her hands, rolling his eyes and she smiled, stuffing the soaked and sticky pancakes on her mouth. 

"He said he trust him with his life...but we can always bribe him." Lillian seemed immersed deeply in thoughts. 

"Wait... you're not... being serious are you?" Negan suddenly said. "Bribe him?" 

"Negan, I love how honest you're, but we can't take any chances." Blair held his hand and sighed. "But hopefully, it won't be necessary. But in the meantime, we should probably get a lawyer too and I mean  **all** of us." 

"Anything else?" Negan sighed, already thinking about how could he afford a good lawyer. 

"And security too…" Lillian added and Blair groaned. "Better be safe than sorry, sweetie." 

"I can assure her safety myself." Negan proudly said and Blair playfully squeezed his leg under the table. 

"Of course you can." Lillian grabbed her phone. 

"...you still hiring security aren't you, auntie?!" Blair rolled her eyes, she felt perfectly safe with Negan. Her auntie merely smiled. "Fine, whatever it gets you off Negan's back." 

"Finish eating, you and I are going to your school, I'll talk with Jolene about your possible absence. Feel free to join us, Negan, but as a teacher and not Blair's...hm boyfriend. We don't need this headache at the moment." 

"You betcha."  _ Bitch _ . 

\---------------

"Ready?" Negan drove them the school, parking the car nearby. 

"Not really...but I've been through worse right?!" Blair grabbed her things, checking herself in the mirror, not bothering to cover up the bruises on her neck.  _ Let them see who fucking twisted that asshole was.  _

"Let's go, we have to get to the police station. They need to get your testimony." Blair nodded and left first, gathering the courage. 

"What about mine?" Negan asked, locking the car and setting up the alarm. 

"We'll talk about it later." Lillian said and followed her niece _. I don't like this.  _

The second the three step in to the building, all eyes instantly turned to them. The arrest of Blair's stepfather was all over the news, and not only in New York considering the Van Kirk's were a rich and well known family, they owed a large part of channels of communication on the country, but it was such a huge news that not even them managed to keep it the news of John, the head of the family, being arrested for confessing the murder of two men; one of which being none less than Alexander L. Waldorf, his old time friend. 

"Well...so much for being discreet." Lillian removed her sunglasses and sighed. 

"Let's get this shit over with." Blair went to her next class while Lillian handled it with the principal. 

"I'll go to the teachers lounge...grab Simon's things." Negan sighed and off he went. 

"Sorry, I'm late." Blair entered the classroom and immediately regret it. Professor David.

"Miss Waldorf, nice or you to join us, take a seat." He simply said, still writing on the board. She was used to people looking at her but this was too much already, not only they stared, they also whispered, making up assumptions about what they thought it happened. 

"OMG, B.! We heard what happened, are you okay?" Penelope quickly moved to her seat. 

"How can I put this, Penelope? The man who married my mother, killed my father and I lived with him all this time so no, I'm not really okay." The class was so quiet she got the impression the whole room listened to it. "But thanks for asking." 

"I'm not sure if you heard it already but Lucy's dad is John's lawyer." 

"Really?" Lucy's dad was a well known and actually great lawyer, of course John wouldn't spare no expenses. Fuck. "I haven't." 

"Aren't you mad? It's so rude of her right?" The girl was trying to create some friction between them, Blair got it right away. 

"Penelope?" Blair opened her bag, slowly grabbing her books. 

"Yeah?" 

"Would you do me a favor?" 

"Sure, anything B." Penelope quickly got excited wanting to be in her good graces again. 

"Go back to your old seat and leave me alone." 

"What?" Lucy who was seated behind them snorted at Penelope’s burning face. “But Blair I just wanted to help…"

"Cut the crap, we both know that was the opposite of what you were trying to do." She checked her phone, one text from Negan saying he was waiting at the teacher's lounge. 

"Miss Waldorf, what did I said about cellphones in my classroom?" Davie called her out. "Hand it over."  _ I'm not wasting my time here.  _

"I'll just save you the problem and leave your class, sir." She grabbed her stuff and left the room, David followed her. 

"I see your aunt didn't corrected you yet." 

"And I see you still didn't learned personal space yet." 

"Heard your daddy got arrested." He said coming closer, Blair knew exactly were to lead him. "Bet you feel real lonely now huh?" 

"Go fuck yourself." 

"You little brat!" 

"HEY!" Negan walked out the door. "What's happening here?" 

"Just correcting a student here, colleague. I got this." 

"Wow you really are fucking dumb aren't you?" Negan laughed. "I assume you're Professor David." The older man nodded and Negan ran his tongue across his lips. "Hi, I'm Negan and I do not appreciate you hitting on my girl. Not cool. Not fucking cool." 

"Wait…" 

"Go on, David. Tell him about your private lessons, I'm sure he's interested." Blair joked and Negan towered over the now scared man. "Nothing?" 

"I'm...I'm sorry, I don't want any problems." Negan grabbed David by the collar and dragged him into the room. 

"Listen to me, you creepy ass fucker. If I get the idea you so much looked at her the wrong fucking way, hell, if you even think of her the wrong fucking way again, I'm going to kick your teeth so fucking hard you're going to feel the force of my foot in your sad limp excuse of a nutsack." He gave a  _ friendly _ slap on the man's face. "We cool right?" 

"Yeah...yeah." 

"I didn't hear you, asshole." Blair said, sitting down the couch. 

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry Blair." 

"There you go, colleague. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. Now get the fuck back to class." He pushed the man, kicking his butt off the room. "You okay, baby?" 

"How can't I be with you around?" Blair pulled him to the couch, kissing him, Negan kissed her back, passionately, but the sounds of steps by the door got his attention. . 

"Blair, doll, there's nothing I would love more in this fucking world than having your legs wrapped around my head right now….but we really should get going...your aunt is on my throat." 

"Are you scared of her?" Blair laughed, still kissing his neck. 

"No." He said and Blair stopped, her big green eyes studying his face, a playful expression on hers. "Scared shitless of her, not gonna lie." 

"She's just... maternal I guess. If I'm ever to be a mother, I wanna be just like her." She said, lost in thoughts. 

"Really?" Negan's eyes went wide and his voice went high. 

"Well it's not like I ever had any other example to follow!" Blair stood from the couch, fixing her skirt. 

"No, that's not what I meant...you want to be a mother?" 

"Oh…" Blair figured what he meant.  _ I'm going to scare him off _ ; so she simply shrugged the subject off. "You're right, we should get going." 

\----------------

"We're for the testimony. I'm Blair Waldorf's aunt, Lillian Oberlin." They finally got to the police station, Blair was sitting on a bench with Negan by her side, chewing on her nails, anxious. 

"Am I late?" Simon came in, his face still bruised but he appeared better than before. 

"Simon??!" Both said in unison. "What are you doing here? You should be in the hospital!" 

"I got released today. Got a call from a lawyer, asking me to come." 

"That would be me." A beautiful woman with dark skin, wide smile and sharp eyes walked out the interrogation room. "Hi, I'm Michonne Grimes, Lillian hired me." 

"And you're representing all of us?" Blair asked, always on the defensive. 

"Yes, Hershel was the one to introduce me to Lillian." She immediately felt more comfortable around her. 

"Great, thanks for coming then." 

"Of course. Ready?" 

"Yeah...sure." Officer Will walked by, his eyes going wide seeing them with Michonne, he knew and hated her husband. 

"Officer Will, are you the one collecting our testimonies?" Blair asked, noticing how uneasy he was, one glance from Michonne and he quickly got himself busy with paperwork. 

"No, Officer Will is…deep connected to the events so, to prevent any mistakes, another Officer is collecting it." 

"Who?" 

"Blair Waldorf?" A man with lightly tanned skin, piercing blue eyes and dark curls came in the waiting room. "Follow me." 

"I'm sorry but who are you again?" Negan couldn't hold his tongue. 

"I'm detective Rick Grimes and I’ll be taking over this case.” Rick said, with a somewhat southern accent. Michonne gave him a reassuring smile and Blair looked at her aunt for answers, Lillian simply blinked, a little smirk on her lips.  _ So he’s the one Hershel told us about.  _

Blair was in the interrogation room for over an hour with Lillian and Michonne by her side, Rick patiently asked her all the necessary questions, from the beginning. It was particularly hard remembering all the horrible things, she spared no details, considering Lillian already had explained the situation to Michonne on the phone so they had everything covered, Simon was next and last but surely not least, Negan, it was already dark when they finished. 

“All set, we got everything we need.” Rick said, walking Negan out the room. “Thank you for your time, we’ll call if needed.” 

“So we are good to go?...John’s staying locked up?” Blair’s leg was bouncing in place. 

“He confessed, yes but…there’s still a trial, he has to plead guilty before a judge.” Michonne quickly said. “But don’t worry, with your testimony, plus Officer Will’s, I’m sure everything will be done soon.” 

“How soon?” Lillian added. 

“With the repercussion this case has gotten, maybe a month or two.” 

“A month?!!!” Blair raised from her chair, nervous. “Fuck.” 

“What’s wrong?” Rick carefully asked her.

“It’s just…” she sighed. “I’m sick of this, matter of fact, I’m exhausted. The longer this shit takes, the higher are the chances of John finding a way to dodge the bullet, I’m sure of it.”

“Blair, take it easy, he’s not going anywhere, everything’s going to be okay.” Rick tried to calm her down.

“No, you don’t know him like I do, he’ll…he’ll find a way, he’ll find something or someone to do his dirty work, he won’t stop, specially now, he must be furious.” Blair’s voice cracked, her anxiety high in the air.

“Sweetie, take a deep breath.” Lillian grabbed her shoulders, keeping her grounded. “If he finds a way, so are we.”

“Promise?”

“I’ll end him myself if I have to.” Negan immediately added. “Beggar the fucking cost.” His eyes met Rick’s, defying him. 

“I wanna go home.” Blair hugged his waist, stuffing her face in his shirt; Negan still glared at Rick for a second but took a deep breath, calming himself.

“Let’s go then.”  _ Let’s go home. _

  
  


\--------------------

“Blair, Negan, wake up!” Dorota pulled the curtains, the two still remained the same on the bed. “Wake up!!” She yelled.

“Dorota what the fuck?!” Blair groaned, rubbing her eyes. “Someone’s better be dead for you to be yelling like this at…7am?!” Negan covered his face with the pillow, already used to with Dorota entering Blair’s room at various moments. 

“Come downstairs, now.” 

“I thought you were her fucking boss…” Negan joked, getting up. 

“When did you got this impression?” The girl laughed, brushing her teeth. Suddenly it hit her when she saw Negan grabbing a shirt from her closet, getting dressed and coming to the bathroom, his toothbrush sharing the same place on her counter.  _ We look like a married couple _ …it was so natural she didn’t even notice to that very moment. They all were living together for over a week now, she insisted Negan and Simon stayed at her house after everything that had happened, of course Negan said he didn’t want to bother but Blair didn’t take no as answer, neither did Simon.

“So? Who died?” Blair asked entering the kitchen, Simon was already there, sitting by Lillian’s side, all smiles.  _ Interesting… _   
  


“Everyone here? Good.” Suddenly Rick appeared with Michonne, running into Negan. 

“Officer…what do we owe the pleasure?” Negan asked, sitting down but not before noticing how close Lillian was to Simon.  _ Interesting… _

“There’s no easy way to say this so…I’m just going to say it.” Everyone held their breath, waiting. “Officer Will was caught trying to leave the country with a bag full of cash and drugs, someone tipped us anonymously and we managed to get him in custody...and John..." Rick sighed, changing the weight to another leg, his hand on his waist. 

"John, well...John was found dead in his cell this morning, apparently he hanged himself." The room was so silent, no one dared to move, expecting it to be a joke, till Blair suddenly chuckled, cracked few giggles, which quickly turned into a hysterical genially real laugh _. It’s true what they say, he who laughs last, laughs the fucking loudest. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! 
> 
> First of all, let's all thanks my dear friend JDMsNegan who gave me the hilarious line Negan says to Professor David (I'm going to kick your teeth so hard that you are going to feel the force of of the kick in your nutsack)! She's so fucking creative lol 
> 
> Next chapter we'll get into to the depths of Will's undoing and John's sudden death.
> 
> Hope you guys liked the story so far (sorry if some things sometimes doesn't makes any sense. When I create the story in my head, I imagine it in my mother tongue so when I write, I have to mentally translate what I pictured it since I don't trust any online translators).
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! We're close to the end, feel free to ask things you definitely want in the end hehe 
> 
> See you soon!


	33. Chapter. 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, quick chapter before the last one! 
> 
> Enjoy

“Can she hear me?” Blair asked the nurse who was changing Eleanor’s IV.

“We can’t be sure...but I like to think so, yes.” The woman softly smiled and walked out of the room. 

“So, mom, well...we need to talk. Actually, I’ll talk and you’ll listen...for once.” Blair sat by the end of her bed and sighed. “John’s dead.” She raised her eyes to check her heart rate monitor, nothing had changed. “He’s dead, he hanged himself in jail or he was murdered, not that it matters, of course. What matters, it’s the reason he was there in the first place.” She ran a hand through her hair, taking a deep long breath. “He confessed, he actually killed my father, your husband, and another guy too, as long with some other charges.” A chuckle came out of her throat. 

“He planned it for a while, so while you were having an affair with him, he was planning your husband’s death. Poetic, isn’t it?” Eleanor’s heart rate went up. “Are you listening?” Blair got up from the bed and came closer to the monitor, frowning. “So listen to this, Ellie, he’s gone, mom, you’re a widow...again and speaking of being a widow, you wanna know something?” She laughed, getting a paper from her bag. “He didn’t leave you shit! Literally, your name’s not even in the fucking will. But you know whose is? Mine. My name is all over this fucking shit because that fucking asshole never had any interest in you, and I’ve told you so. He used you, to get closer to us, to dad’s, to me. And you fell for it, like a fool, dad could’ve been alive if you had just listened to me.” Eleanor’s monitors beeped again and Blair ignored it, tears emerging at the corners of her eyes.

“But that’s not why I’ve come here, to blame you...what’s the use right? I've done it all my life and got me nowhere.” She dried the tears that had fallen with her hand and approached Eleanor’s face, stroking her hair. “I’m here to let you know that aunt Lillian is taking over your company, for a while, until you wake up. Well, my company now, mom, I’ve checked with the lawyers and your brand was actually on dad’s name or something like that, I don’t really care. Running the business in your absence was auntie’s idea, don’t ask me why, all I know it’s that with my new inheritance, thanks to John, may he rest in hell, I can reshape it at my fucking will, but don’t worry, everything’s going to be fine. Things are changing, mom, for better. You’ll see...eventually.” She leaned and kissed her mother’s forehead, the beep continued, higher now. 

“You’ll always be my blood, but that doesn’t mean that I have to endure your abuse, not anymore. If you ever wake up one day, you’re getting your brand back because unlike you, I’m not a stone-cold bitch but that’s it, nothing more, nothing less, you get that shit show back and we're done. You were never a mother to me, so don’t expect me to be a daughter to you. Have a nice life, Ellie.” 

“What’s that noise? What happened?” The nurse came running into the room, checking the wires and monitor.

“I think she’s just feeling a little sentimental, I just told her future.” Blair grabbed her coat and bag and left the room, a little smile to the nurse and a big weight lifted from her shoulders.  _ Things are definitely changing, for better. _

\---------------

"What?" Negan answered his phone, coming out of the cab. 

"It's Rick, Rick Grimes. Look, we need to talk." 

"Detective, it's a surprise...we haven't spoken since the funeral."  _ And what a shit show that was.  _ John's whole family came, alongside with some friends and clients, even some journalists. He remembered how uneased and bothered Blair was, everyone came to greet her and pay its respects, she nodded and smiled when was required, she talked when she was asked to but other than that, she didn't seem to be really there. 

"Blair, maybe you should sit down, it's been a long day, baby." Negan tried to get her to sit down several times, she denied it all those attempts. 

"No, I just want this to be over with. I want to see his body buried. I have to." She was chewing her nails, her eyes scanning around the room at every move, like if she was waiting for him to appear in a curtain of smoke and lights. 

"Still--" Negan grabbed her face but someone cleared its throat. 

"Blair, how are you dealing?" John's younger brother, Caleb was known for being the Van Kirk's black sheep, the drugged junkie, his nose almost always dusted with white powder, a different professional escort by his side whenever he leaves his penthouse. 

Blair knew him from view, she never really stopped by to talk with him, and she wasn't planning to now. 

"Caleb. It's...going. Sorry for your loss." She robotically said, trying to put an end on the conversation right there. Caleb scoffed, a hoarse laugh coming out his mouth. 

"Yeah...not much of a loss actually." He lit a cigarette and Blair glanced at Negan, holding his arm, both of them suspicious. "John was a fucking asshole, the worst kind, piece of shit, sadist motherfucker." 

"He was taken before his time." Negan added.  _ Before I could kill him myself.  _ "I don't think we've met, I'm Negan." He reached out his hand and Caleb took it. 

"You two...are together?" He asked, offering his cigarette to Negan, who refused it. 

"Yes, we are." Negan quickly said, Blair was still holding him, her eyes scanning the place. 

"Great, so I'll make it quick, I gotta get out of this shit show." Caleb turned around, drinking from a flask. "John had it coming, for a long time. You don't have to be afraid anymore, he's not coming back." He said looking at Blair, making her snap back in reality. 

"What?

"I've had that exact same look once. He hurt you too, didn't he?! Yeah...of course he did, look at you." 

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Negan asked, getting angrier by the second. 

"Nothing. Just that I was right." 

"Right about what?" Blair asked him, confused. 

"In ordering his necklace made of sheets." He blew the smoke from his cigarette, calm, peaceful. "Look, kid, I'm sorry for whatever he did to you, I truly am. I just hope someday you can recover it from it." He sighed, another cigarette already in hand. "I didn't." Caleb shrugged and patted her head, nodding to Negan, walking towards the door. 

"Holy shit." Blair said after a few seconds, grabbing two cups of whiskey, a chuckle escaping her lips. "Negan…"

" **Holy fucking shit** ." 

Which brings us to the present day. 

"Talk about what, Rick?" Negan insisted to the man on the phone. 

"It's about Will. His lawyer says he's asking for you." 

"Me?? What the hell could that fucking pig, no offense, want with me?" 

"He says you can help him with his case." Rick whispered on the phone, clearly confused. 

"There's no way in hell I'm helping that piece of shit." Negan quickly spat back. 

"Just...just, listen to what he has to say. I'll come with you if is that's what you're scared off." He teased Negan's HUGE ego, knowing the effect of it. 

"Fine, goddamn it. I'll come, just so I can say no straight to his fucking ugly ass face." Negan sighed, his hand on his jacket pocket, his fingers playing with a small box. "And you don't have to come with me, Ricky." Rick laughed on the phone which bothered Negan even more. 

"I do. It's procedure. See you tomorrow Negan, I'll text you the address." 

"Bye." Negan hangs up, pinching his nose bridge, taking a deep breath, calming himself, the feeling of the velvety box in his other hand, helping him with the task, his phone ringing again, this time was Blair, anxious about their date night tomorrow which he tried to keep as a surprise, obviously failing to already. But this did make him smile for a few seconds before concern and suspicion took him in its thick haze once more.  _ This better be fucking good, she deserves peace, at any cost.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more to go!!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading so far! 
> 
> Next chapter is coming soon, don't forget to leave a comment! 
> 
> See you soon!


	34. Chapter. 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOO! 
> 
> Just one more chapter to go!

"Good morning." Blair hummed walking into the kitchen, Lillian and Simon were at each other, tongue and everything, making her gasp for a second, and laugh a second later. "Well this is awkward…"

"Good morning sweetie!" Lillian fixed her hair and wiped her smudged lipstick. "It's not what you think." 

"Auntie, you do realize I'm not a fucking kid right?" She laughed at Simon's state, he sat down the table, placing a napkin over his lap.  _ Ok that's a little too much, it is too early.  _ "I'm dating Negan for fuck's sake, I think I'm already covered on the birds and the bees business."

"Blair!" Simon choked on his juice. 

"What?" She snorted, cutting a bagel in half. "You know him longer than I do...uncle." 

"Blair!" Lillian sneered. 

"I'm just messing with you guys!" She bit into the bagel, still laughing. "Where is he by the way?" When she woke up he was nowhere to be found, no text, no notes, nothing. 

"He left early, didn't say where to. Why?" Simon asked. 

"Oh, nothing just... wondering." 

\-----------

"Let's get right to the fucking chase, I don't have all day." Negan said to Rick, on the way to the visitation room in jail. 

"I'll be right there. It's just you two and his lawyer, anything pops up, scream and I'll come rescue you." Rick joked, noticing how easily Negan's ego was tickled. 

"Yeah, yeah, fuck off." He banged the door and sat down, waiting for Will, who walked in a minute later, his extremely anxious lawyer by his side, eyes scanning all over. 

"Negan... thanks for coming." Will sat down, smirking. "I would shake your hand but I'm cuffed." 

"Cut the crap, Will. What the hell do you want?" Negan spat out. 

"Uh...hi, I don't think we've met, I'm Will's attorney, Blake." He reached out his hand and Negan merely glanced at it. "We would like to discuss your assistance in Will's case. Yours and Blair's Waldorf." 

"Ok, first of all, you get her name out of your goddamn mouth. And second of all, what in the hell could've made you possibly think, we would help you?" Negan leaned back against his chair, scoffing. 

"Because I'm a changed man, okay?" Will blurted out. "Look, I know I've made some mistakes okay? But who hasn't? I did what I had to do!" 

"Will, calm down." Blake whispered. 

"What I'm trying to say is, fuck...I wanted to apologize okay? To you...to her. I turned the other way when he hurt a little girl and I take no pride in it. I'm sorry ok?" 

"I don't want your apologies." Negan said between gritted teeth. "And neither does she, you can be fucking sure of that." 

"Negan, please. I need your help. I need Blair's help." Will begged. "Just talk to her, tell her I want to apologize in person, I knew you wouldn't let her come here and you're right, that's why I reached out to you first." Negan had a scowl in his face, his jaw clenched. "Just talk to her. If she doesn't want to come, that's okay but I just needed to get her forgiveness." 

"Are you scared, Will?" Negan scoffed, leaning closer to the handcuffed man. "You're fucking scared aren't you? No one likes a cop in a prison, not even a dirty one." 

"...all I'm saying, is that I want to make amends with her. That's all." Will whispered, his face turning slightly white. But it was true, he was scared shitless, when he heard about John's "suicide", he immediately knew it was bullshit, John would never kill himself, he was too narcissistic for it. And now, every day he got threats, from the inmates to the prison guards. He knew it wouldn't take too long before he got a necklace made of sheets himself so that's why he wanted Blair's help, if she spoke to the prosecutor in his favor, things would get a lot easier for him. "So? Will you talk to her? Please." 

"I'll talk to her, simply because I don't want anything from Blair. But that's it." 

"Oh, thank you, Negan. Thank you!" He dropped his head on the table, letting out a deep breath of relief. 

"Don't get your fucking hopes high, pig. If it's up to me, I would make you swallow your own fucking teeth right here, right now." Negan smirked. "But I gotta go."  _ I got a date.  _

\---------------

"You're back." Blair said when Negan walked into her room, she was laying in her bed, doodling a sketch. 

"Yeah, yeah, I was getting fresh air." He entered the bathroom to shower, banging the door, he wasn't exactly angry just anxious. 

"Do I bore you?" She laughed, putting the pencil down. 

"No, not at all. Why would you say that?" Negan quickly said through the door, the shower started running and Blair laid down, looking up to the ceiling for a while. 

"Just checking." Blair got up from her bed, walking into her closet. "By the way, you're terrible with surprises. But how should I get dressed to the occasion?" She asked looking through her clothes.

"Uhh…I'm not sure." Negan nervously said closing the faucet, his anxiety building up by the minute. 

"Well, as Oscar Wilde once said: you can never be overdressed or over overeducated, so…" she already had picked on a burgundy silk dress, hanging up by the door. "Speaking of education...I wanted to talk to you." Blair started to chew on her nails when Negan walked out of the bathroom, a towel hanging low on his hips. "Kinda hard to focus like this." He smiled proudly and sat down by her bed, patting his lap, which she quickly took it. 

"What's on your mind, doll? Talk to me." 

"Today I got a few emails from some colleges, as an invitation…" 

"Did you submitted your-" Negan frowned. 

"No, that's the point." She took a deep breath, embarrassed. "You know how this works, they want visibility to their institutions, so they reach out to some particular students in some particular schools." 

"It's no wonder, I mean, not to fucking brag or anything, but my girl has the highest grades amongst all those little fuckers." Blair was getting private lessons until all the John/Will thing was over, Lillian figured it was for the best and Blair did not complain. One of her teachers was Negan actually, it was hard for them to focus but they did the best they could and from time to time, Miley would come by, with Jacob and Michael too. Negan got a little jealous at first but quickly waved it off, they were good boys and didn't judge or asked too many questions about their relationship.

"I know, and I worked hard for it! But I'm not sure yet."

"Who sent you invitations?" 

"Last time I checked, I've gotten one from Cornell, Columbia and Harvard." She waved it off as if it was nothing. 

"Holy shit. That's amazing, doll. Congratulations!" Negan shook her shoulders, proud and she smiled softly. 

"Negan, they only want me for visibility, I didn't earn it." Blair felt insecure and unworthy of it, she did work hard for her grades but she didn't apply for any of them yet, to be honest, she didn't even know if she was going to make it out alive by the end of the year. 

"Fuck it! Besides, aren't you legacy at Harvard?" It was true, her father graduate with honors in business, but let's be honest, degrees aren't that big of a deal when you're filthy rich, it's more like an accessory and a way to make connections, like Alexander did. 

"Yeah...how do you know that?" She smirked and his face fell for a second. "Don't tell me you were stalking me…" He said nothing and she bit her lip, holding her laugh. 

"Alright, fine. I did stalk you or whatever, when we met in the school for the first time." Negan admitted and she laughed out loud, throwing her head back. 

"Aw, I'm flattered." She kissed his lips slowly, her hands on his damp hair. "We never talked about that day did we?" 

"The class or?" 

"The night we met, silly." She added, kissing his face inch by inch. "What were you doing there that night?" 

"What were you doing there?" Negan asked, ignoring her question, running his hands through her silky golden hair. 

"Meeting the love of my life, duh." Blair began to kiss his neck, going down inch by inch, kissing and nipping his tattoos, Negan let out a deep breath, his dick hardening by the second. 

"Now I'm flattered." He chuckled, then grabbed her by the waist, laying her down on the bed, caressing her face with his fingers, his eyes studying her face. "I love you, so fucking much. You know that don't you, baby?" 

"I do." Blair said bringing him closer. "You know I love you just as much too, don't you?" She pulled the end of his towel, her hand around his stone-hard dick, making soft movements up and down, kissing his neck. 

"You know what, I think Oscar Wilde was full of shit." Negan pulled her dress up, tossing to the side, then he unclasped her bra, pulling down her panties, making her laugh with his statement. "You can be overdressed." He trailed kisses from her face to her stomach. "Way too fucking overdressed."

\---------------

"Blair I'm waiting downstairs." Negan said getting one last look at her room mirror, patting his pocket, the box weighing as heavy as a brick. 

"Okay, just 5 more minutes!" She shouted back from the bathroom, indecisive of what to do with her hair _. Why am I so nervous??? Get it together, goddamn it.  _

"You said that five minutes ago." He chuckled, walking out her room, going downstairs, where Simon and Lillian were sitting by the pool, dozens of drinks around them. 

"Negan!" Simon came stumbling, already tipsy. "My man, where you going like this?" 

"Like how?" Negan tried to change the subject, Lillian's eyes scanning him. 

"You know what I mean!" He patted his chest, laughing. 

"Speaking of knowing things, what is going on between the two love birds over here?" 

"What do you mean?" Lillian quickly asked. 

"Yeah what do you mean?" Simon leaned down, kissing Lillian like his life depended on it. 

"Okay, I'm gonna go now...you two have fun." He turned around, frowning and walked inside. 

"I'm ready!" Blair came downstairs, putting her earrings on. "So? What do you think?" She asked Negan, who stopped dead in his tracks the second he saw her. "Too much?" She looked down on her silk knee-length burgundy dress, insecure for a second before he came and pulled her to his arms, kissing her passionately. 

"You're fucking perfect." He stroke her hair behind her ear, breathing in her perfume. "Now let's go. Let's go before I rip this dress apart." 

"I'm okay with that." She joked, taking his hand and going outside to his bike. Blair absolutely loved riding in his bike, the wind against her face, how close she would get to him, her arms tight around his waist, the feeling of freedom and safety at the same time, she pretty much begged for him to take her whenever he could since she didn't know how to ride a bike herself, but he promised he would teach her. Eventually. 

"Hi, I got reservations." Negan said to the hostess. "It's on the name of-" 

"Blair Waldorf, is that you?" A loud feminine voice squealed and Blair shut her eyes, already annoyed. It's not like she cared if people knew about her relationship with Negan by now, she wasn't trying to hide it anymore, neither did Negan, he and Simon were on paid leave, Lillian managed to pull a few strings but he could picture people's reaction. Either about the age gap or their financial situations, but what it matters is that both of them couldn't give two fucks about it. They loved each other and fuck everything else.

"Oh my God, how are you?" The woman grabbed her shoulders, kissing both of her cheeks. It was Polly, Isabel's mother, she was a fashion reporter from a well know magazine, she and her daughter always kissed her and Eleanor's ass whenever they could. 

"Polly, long time no see." Blair said, noticing how a few heads turned when Polly shouted her name.  _ There it goes my privacy. _ "I'm great, thanks for asking."

"Oh, sweetie, poor thing. I'm so sorry about...well, everything. How's your mom?" 

"Same as before." She shrugged, looking at Negan, struggling not to roll her eyes, he had an expression of regret in his face. He wanted to take her somewhere nice, somewhere she was used to, so he researched several restaurants and booked a table, he had the whole date planned and it was going fine till Polly interruption. 

"That's too bad." The woman looked at Negan up and down, frowning her brows. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" 

"To be honest, yes. Yes Polly, you kinda are." Blair said with a friendly smile and Negan chuckled at the confused woman's face. "So if you don't mind…" 

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you." She grabbed Blair's wrist. "You never went to our house anymore, I'm sure Isabel misses you." 

"Look, lady, we're in the middle of something here-" 

"I just was wondering, if I could get an exclusive with you!" Polly added, ignoring Negan. "Everyone's dying to know who's going to run Eleanor's brand and your dad's company! With John gone, may he rest in peace, we would like to know if-" 

"Rest in peace?" Blair spat, her patience now gone. "You know what, you want an exclusive, here's one for you." She said and Polly's eyes went wide open, full of excitement. "Fuck you, fuck your fucking magazine, fuck everyone who wants to know about this fucking shit okay? What I'm going to do with the company, it's none of your fucking business unless you have a share, which from that last time I checked, you didn't. So... there's an exclusive for you, Polly. Enjoy your fucking dinner." She grabbed Negan's hand and stormed out the restaurant, walking to where he parked his bike. 

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that-" 

"Why are you apologizing, Negan?" She laughed. "You've done absolutely nothing wrong. I love that you picked that place. But it doesn't suit you, does it?" She hugged him. 

"I wanted to surprise you and figure it was best in place, you know... you were used to…I wanted you to be fucking comfortable." He admitted, kissing the top of her head. 

"Baby, don't you get it? I'm comfortable anywhere! As long as I'm with you." She confessed, smiling. "I don't care about any of this. All I want is you. That's it." 

"You're being honest or you're just saying this so I don't feel like an utter piece of shit?" 

"I'm always honest with you." 

"Well...not to ruin or night then, but I gotta tell you something." He took a deep breath, patting his pocket. 

"Okay…" Blair's heart was pumping like crazy, she did like surprises but as a naturally anxious person, she didn't handle it well with them. 

"So, just to get this out of way. Rick called me." 

"Oh...and?" 

"And he said Will and his lawyer wanted to talk with me. Alone." 

"Why???? And when???" 

"Today." He admitted and she rolled her eyes. 

"So that's where you ran to this morning." 

"Yes. I didn't tell you immediately because I don't want you in the middle of any of this anymore." 

"I'm not mad or anything, Negan. Just curious. What did that asshole wanted?" 

"He wanted to apologize to me." His jaw clenched and sighed. "To you too. In-person." Blair scoffed. 

"Really? Apologize?" 

"I told him you didn't want his apologies but I said I was going to tell you about it, I don't want anything between us. No secrets. Nothing." 

"That's sweet…" she came closer, running her fingers through his leather jacket. "...but you know it's bullshit don't you?" Blair snorted. "He wants to apologize it looks good in his case. He's probably scared shitless now, he knows John's death wasn't suicide." 

"I figured it, he had some hidden fucking meaning behind it." 

"But that's ok. I won't go to see him or anything, but I'll talk with the warden and the prosecutor." 

"Why? Blair, fuck this guy! He's scum, he's only helped you over money, you don't owe shit to him!" 

"I know. But I never said I was going to talk with them in his favor, silly." She whispered and Negan immediately felt better after that, smirking, his hands bringing her closer. 

"What are you going to do?" 

"You see, unlike you, I'm actually great with surprises. You'll see." Blair gave a peck on his lips, batting her eyelashes. She actually had everything planned, she was going to talk with them and have them transfer Will to another jail, a much worse one, one where he would have to sleep with both of his eyes open if he wished to keep them. 

"Really?" He leaned back, his eyebrows raised at her mocking tone. 

"Yeah... you're terrible with those." She joked, giggling. 

"Well, then I guess you saw this coming too." He shrugged, raising his hands when they reached his bike, he leaned against it and stared at Blair with a mischievous grin. 

"Saw what?" Blair asked after his long pause. "Come on, I was joking. You're the best actually!" She pulled his jacket and he still said nothing. "Please, what is it?" 

"Close your eyes." He said after a few seconds and Blair bit her lip in expectation. "Go on, doll. Don't you trust me?"

"With my life." She honestly said and immediately closed her eyes, smiling.

"Okay, you can open them now." Negan said after taking a deep breath. 

"Holy shit…" Blair mumbled when it finally hit her what he meant as a surprise, Negan was on his knees, a velvet box in hand, his hazel eyes piercing through hers. 

"Blair, I meant what I said, I'm all in. I don't care if I have to face those plastic faces excuses of bitches, if I have to face trials, hell, even if I have to face a fucking zombie of John, I'm all in. When I met you, I didn't know if I could ever feel, if I could ever love after Lucille but you sure as hell proved that to possible. Before you took me in, before you accepted me, I thought about you all the time, and I still do. I thought about what you're wearing, and what were you doing, and who you're doing it with, that made me crazy, doll, you have no idea." Negan scoffed, trying not to choke on his words. "I thought about what kind of friends someone as impressive as you could possibly have, I thought about what you would like to eat. Blair, I even thought about what kind of shampoo you had, what kind of perfume that could've made you smell so fucking good, like literally all the fucking time." He chuckled and Blair smiled, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "I thought about your eyes and your lips, I thought about the softness of your skin...fuck, I just wanted to know everything." 

"Well...now you do." She whispered. "Are you sure?" 

"I do." He got up from his knee and held her hands, she looked down on them, a beautiful delicate white gold ring with a heart-shaped emerald nestled into a halo, tiny sparkling diamonds trailing down the sides of the ring. "The woman from the store told me that emeralds symbolize love and new beginnings, and that's exactly what I want with for you. For us. And not gonna lie, they match your eyes like crazy too." 

"Negan... I…" Blair was speechless, she thought that this was nothing but a dream, that at any moment she would wake up and found herself still stuck between John's claws. 

"As Oscar Wilde once said: never love anybody who treats you like you're ordinary." Negan rolled his eyes, making her laugh. "And you made me and still makes me feel like if I have a purpose again. You pulled me out from a place that I didn't even know I was stuck in." He grabbed her hand, she was shaking, still not believing that this was happening. "So, Blair Cordelia Oberlin Waldorf, will you give me the honor, of marrying me?" 

"As a great fucking poet once said." She sniffed giggling, tears of happiness rolling freely down her face. "Whatever you want, whatever I got, it's yours. I'm all in, yes, Negan. Yes, I do!" Negan slides the ring through her shivering finger, a wolfish smile on his face. 

"You just made me the happiest man alive, doll." He pulled her to a hot passionate kiss, his arms around her waist, bringing her closer than she figured to be possible. 

"Yeah?" She whispered into his lips, her nails softly scratching his back. "Let's go home, Negan. Let's seal the deal." He smiled into the kiss, with great effort he climbed up on the bike, all he wanted was to push her against the wall and claim her right there but it was New York, the city that never sleeps.  _ Tonight we're the same. No one's going to fucking sleep _ . 

"Thought you would never ask, doll." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a time jump next chapter! 
> 
> Thanks for reading so far! See you soon!


	35. Chapter. 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT GODDAMN IT! 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING SO FAR!!! I TRULY HOPE YOU LIKE THE ENDING

"Blair, are you sure about this? We can always stay here, I'm sure she would understand." Negan said reading a book in bed. 

"Lillian, yes." She jumped back in bed, smiling. "Simon, however…" She said tilting her head to the side and Negan groaned, knowing she was right, it was Lillian's and Simon's Annual Christmas party, her aunt throws a huge party every year, to get funds to their charity foundation that Blair created with the money she got from John's when he died. It was a foundation focused on helping and sheltering sexual assault victims, they offered medical, legal and psychological support, shelter for those who needed and even jobs for financial independence. For people of all ages. Blair couldn't find a proper name but Negan was there to lend a helping hand, so he picked the name, it was The Sanctuary, short and simple, but catchy. 

"Still…" 

"Ugh, it's going to be fun! Besides, I need some time off." Blair laid her head on his stomach, looking up. 

"Something's wrong?" Negan placed his book down. "Because if any of your teachers are giving you a hard time, just say-" 

"Easy, Tyson." She quickly said laughing. "No, everything's fine." Blair was on her second year in Harvard, she chose there because she knew her dad would be proud, she was studying Social Sciences, focused on economics. She absolutely hated at first but grew into with the time. With Michonne's and Lillian's help, she managed to organize her father's company, hiring an honorary CFO, a close friend of Michonne's actually, Maggie Rhee, they immediately got along and set goals for the future, considering she was going to take over next year. 

"You sure?" Negan insisted, pulling her closer to him. "There's something-" 

"Everything's fine!" Blair kissed his nose. "By the way, I spoke to Miley, unfortunately, she can't make it tonight so it's just us.." Against all odds, Blair and Miley remained best friends even after three years, they actually went to college together, to their delights. _What's the point of having money and influence if I can't use it for people who deserve it?_ For her being legacy and well, being basically who she was, she managed to get a scholarship for Miley, since the girl refused the idea of her friend paying her way in. 

Blair had just turned 21, they celebrated her birthday by getting married. In Vegas. Lillian almost had a heart attack when she found out, Simon too because he was dying to be there. But they didn't plan or anything, they simply went there to fuck around, because one-day Negan insisted he could win from anyone **ANYWHERE** on poker. Which brought them to Vegas, where surprisingly, he did win an impressive amount of money, they used fake names, pretending to be other people, in one night, Negan made a lot of money as Tom and Jim while Blair watched as Lana and Dany, after a few winning rounds a lot of drinks, his confidence was high at as never before levels. 

One thing led to another and they ended up getting married right there, without letting anyone know in advance, after Lillian's half-hour speech, Blair promised they would end up throwing a wedding party, eventually. 

"I promise I won't drag you to sing Last Christmas with me...again." She suddenly remembered the last year party, laughing. 

"Yeah, that's so fucking funny huh?" Negan tickled her side, making her squirm in bed. 

"It was hilarious. You loved it." She said still laughing and flinching, straddling his lap. 

"You loved it." He brought her closer, his hands on the end of her back, stroking her ass under her camisole. 

"I did." Blair grabbed his face, kissing him passionately. "I do." Negan squeezed her ass, making her gasp, he took the chance to deepened the kiss. 

"I do too." He pulls the straps of her camisole down, kissing her neck, shoulders, collarbones. 

"You're going to be late, dear husband." Blair peeled off his shirt, scraping his back with her nails, pulling him closer, she felt when he reached down, his fingers making soft circles on her clit, making her jerk in surprise, but he kept her in place, with his other hand tight around her neck, he only released her when she pulled her only piece of clothing, now completely naked on his lap.

"The kids can wait." Negan said pulling his pants down, his dick begging for some relief and Blair gave it to him, reaching down and aligning with her entrance, teasing him. 

"Blair…I swear to God if you-" He panted and without any warning she sank down, taking him in all at once, moaning and holding on to his neck. "Fuck." Negan bit on to her neck, groaning at the hotness around his dick, she grinds on his lap, seeking her own thrill but he had other ideas in mind. 

"God, I love you." She kissed him, a rough sloppy kiss and Negan began to move, slowly at first, Blair jumping up and down on his lap, meeting his speeding thrusts, moaning and gasping at how hard he was going. 

"Shit." He brought one hand to her neck, squeezing softly, his other hand to her pussy, his thumb running circles around her clit, still drilling her with his thrusts, she couldn't take it anymore, so she just held on to his shoulders to dear life. 

"I'm gonna cum." She panted and Negan continued his moves, the mixture of his dick deep buried inside of her and his experience thumb on her clit was too much. "Fuck, Negan I'm-" he pulled her to a rough kiss, swallowing her whimpers and moans when he brought her to the ultimate climax, her body shivering and convulsing around his length. 

"Stay on it, stay on it, fuck." He held her in place, slamming into her pussy like his life depended on it, his movements became sloppier, erratic and Blair knew he was close, taking all of her strength she began bouncing up and down in his lap, using his shoulders as support. "Fuck, goddamn it!" Negan cum deep inside her, slowing his movements as he became soft, still keeping her in place, his chest going up and down, recovering his breath. "I'll never get tired of this, shit." Blair giggled and laid her head down his chest, recovering her breath, hearing his heartbeat pumping on his chest. 

"I sure hope not." She kissed his chest, sliding off his dick, trailing kisses and bites down his stomach. "Ready for round two?" 

"You're going to kill me one of these days." _And I can't think in a better way to go._

\------------

"Blair, dear!" Lillian hugged her niece, greeting her when she arrived at the party. "You look amazing, there's something different about you!" 

"Hi auntie." She hugged her back, Negan and Simon already going straight to the bar. "It's just happiness." 

"Wonderful, how's college going? Is Massachusetts too boring for you?" 

"Not at all, I love it. College is great, everything's fine." 

"That's great. And Negan?" 

"What about him?" She asked, refusing a glass of champagne a waiter offered her. 

"How he's treating you? Is married life what you expected?" 

"Oh, not at all." Blair said eating some canapes and Lillian's face fell. "It's better than I could possibly think. He's...he's amazing. I have never been happier." 

"Oh thank God I almost snapped now." She brought her hand to her chest. "Everyone's here, supposed you should make a toast, this year's donations surpassed last year." 

"Yeah... supposed I should say something." Blair pondered, taking a deep breath, Negan was coming with two glasses of wine and she couldn't help but smile. "Hey you…" she kissed his lips, putting her glass down. 

"Simon said there's a poker table right there." He was smirking, his eyes glistening with the idea of humiliating his friend by winning. "What do you say of Tom and Jim making out one last appearance?" 

"I think it is a great idea. I just need to make a toast and then we can beat the living crap out of Simon's ass. Save me a seat." 

"Always." He strokes her hair and walked towards the poker table, his confident walk and posture brought shivers to her core and she had to make an effort not to pull him to a private room and spend the night there. 

So Blair called out a waiter and whispered something on his ear, grabbing a champagne glass, walking towards the small stage with a live band playing. 

"Hello... good evening!" She said on the microphone and they stopped the music, the room now focusing on the blonde girl with a white and golden dress on the stage. "For those who don't know me, I'm Blair Waldorf." Negan whistled on his seat, Simon joining him. 

"That's my fucking wife right there!" He raised his cup proudly and she almost died, blushing, but raised her champagne glass to him, blowing him a kiss. 

"So, first of all I would like to thank you all for coming and donating. Most of you knew my parents, may they rest in peace." Eleanor tragically and coincidentally passed away the day Lillian took over her business, she died peacefully, Blair couldn't help but mourn her, she was her mother after all, but Negan helped her get through with, reminding she wasn't alone every day. "I'm sure my father would be happy and proud of me. At least I would like to think so." Negan's lips formed a thin line, his hand over his mouth, watching her carefully with emotional eyes. "Anyways, I'm not great with speeches but what I would like to say is that if you're going through or you've been through some traumatizing experience, The Sanctuary is a safe place for you, you'll never be alone there, we'll be there for you, helping you find yourself again." She paused. "Just like someone helped me before." 

The room fell into absolute silence, since it was a subject she never brought up in public before, Negan's eyes went wide and she continued. "That person was my Sanctuary, my savior when I had no one and I couldn't be happier to be able to call him my husband." A soft melody filled with pianos, bells and drums filled the room and Blair dried one tear with her hand. "So, to make up for forcing him to sing here Last Christmas." Simon laughed out loud and the room burst into small giggles, Negan slapped his friend's chest, shushing him. "I'll sing to him this year. I hope we still remain married after this." She joked and more laughs were heard across the room. 

**PLEASE PLAY THIS SONG FOR DEEPER UNDERSTANDING/SCENE SITUATING AND CHECK IT OUT THE FINAL NOTES FOR FURTHER EXPLANATION ON THE LYRICS CHANGE (https://youtu.be/nRAYIzmDaBk)**

"Tom met me down on the boulevard, I on his shoulder 'cause life is hard. The waves came in over my head. What you been up to, my baby?" She began singing with her soft voice and Negan lowered his head, chuckling remembering the fake names they used on the wedding trip to Vegas. "I haven't seen you 'round here lately, all other guys told me lies, but you don't, you just crack another beer and remind me that you're still here.." Lillian had her phone up recording, tears on the corners of her eyes seeing her niece so free, so happy as she never been before.

"Jim met me down at the training yard, got cuts on his face 'cause he fought too hard." She was swaying with the melody, then smiled at his head nod, remembering how busted he got saving her, over and over again. "I know he's in over his head, but I love that man like nobody can. He moves mountains and pounds them to ground again." Negan gulped down his cup, getting up from his seat, walking closer to the stage. "And I watched the sky getting high as I fight, for the things that we hold dear, to forget the things we fear. This is how to disappear…" Blair hummed, her voice sweet as he recalls noticing the first time they've met. 

"Well now it's been years since I left New York, and I've got a kid and two cats in the yard…" When she sung that Negan immediately frowned and she slowly brought a hand to her stomach, closing her eyes, immersed deeply in the song, Simon immediately got it what she meant, whistling like crazy, Lillian's hand trying is hardest to keep in place as Blair continued her love song to Negan. "The California sun and the movie stars, and I watched the skies getting light as I write as I think about those years.." He slowly came closer, his eyes shining with emotion. "And I whisper in your ear, I'm always going to be right here...no one's going anywhere... I'm always going to be right here...no one's going... anywhere." The last piano key was played and the room burst into a heated applause, Negan immediately went up the stage, lifting her in his arms, kissing her passionately. 

"Blair... what-" He brought her off stage, Simon's whistle still ringing on his ear. 

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out, smiling to him. "Found out this morning." 

"Wait…" Negan snorted, his smile was wide was the wavering ocean, tears pricking on the corner is his hazel eyes. 

"You're going to be a dad." Blair hugged him, feeling a wave of relief for finally being able to tell him. "So? What do you think??" She said bouncing in place and just stared at her, smiling like a fool. "Negan, say something." 

"You just have made me...the happiest fucking men alive. For God knows which time." He kissed her passionately. "The woman I love is carrying my child...wow…" Negan stroke her hair behind her ear. "I just can't stop smiling, fuck." 

Blair brought his hand up, kissing it softly. "I told you I was great with surprises." 

"I fucking love you." Negan said with an expression of pure bliss. 

"Promise?" She playfully whispered raising her pinky finger then leaned closer, he kissed her forehead, lacing their fingers in a promise, the same way he did when she first confined her life to him. "Cross my heart, hope to die?"

" **Always**." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why I am crying at the club right now??? I've been writing all night hehe
> 
> FIRST OF ALL, THANK YOU for reading this story and I'm sorry for the mistakes made in it. I really hope you guys liked the ending, I'm sorry if someone else don't like happy endings but life is already hard enough lol 
> 
> SECOND OF ALL, the song Blair sings to Negan had some different lyrics, please check it out so you can see why I've changed it the lyrics. 
> 
> THIRD, please let me know your thoughts on this story as a whole and on the ending itself, I've lost countless hours of sleep thinking of plots and possible endings (one of which where Blair's dad is alive and well lol) 
> 
> Right now I'm writing another fanfic, feel free to check it out if you want to (https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967446)
> 
> Thanks again, see you in the next one! 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Nat


End file.
